Mission Solangelo
by Darth Golondor
Summary: Jason ships Solangelo, Percy does it, pretty much everyone in camp, heck even Drew does it. This is the story about their attempts to get their OTP together. Set after Boo. Update: Chapter 20 has been updated!
1. The mission begins

**Mission Solangelo**

 **Hey guys, this shall be Solangelo story. These two are just too cute. I'm sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes. I'm not a native speaker.**

It was a normal day at camp. The Hermes cabin pranking the Demeter cabin, the Aphrodite cabin gushing over the latest couple, some demigods sparring against each other and Percy and Jason having their usual bro contests. This time they were having a staring contest while their girlfriends were sitting on a bench behind them and shaking their heads at their boyfriends behavior.

"You're going down this time, Jackson." Jason said while keeping his eyes wide.

"Please, the only one who will go down today is you, Sparky." Percy countered. Both of them looked absolutely ridiculous.

"You can't win against the Superman, fish boy. Your attempts to win against me will be flooded." Jason stated while taking a small step into Percy's direction.

"Oh, now we begin with the puns, aren't we? Well, two can play this game. You are going to lose without any grace." Percy said as he took a small step into Jason's direction as well.

"Well, you'll drown in your own inability before you'll against me."

"Oh yeah, you'll get blasted by a lightning full of arrogance before you win against _me_."

"Your attempts are so fishy, I can't even watch it."

"Well then don't." Percy said smirking at him.

"Nah, I still have to win against you, even if it's painful to watch you."

"Oh, don't get almighty now just because you're the so of Zeus, lightning boy."

"Seaweed Brain"

"Flying Clown."

"Drowning idiot."

"Blasted fool."

"Aqua coward."

"Sky creeper."

As they had their small quarrel, they approached each other more until their foreheads collided.

"Ouch." They cried simultaneously as they closed their eyes in pain. "They rubbed their foreheads, then they looked at each other and cried at the same time: "Ha, I won!"

Then they looked at each other again and cried: "What, no, I won."

"I won!"

"No, I won!"

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

Annabeth and Piper looked each other as their boyfriends argued with each other. Both of them silently agreed that their boyfriends were idiots. Then after a while they had enough.

"Stop!" Annabeth cried. Both, Percy and Jason stopped their quarrel and turned their heads into Annabeth's direction. "Both of you won alright. Congratulation, you're both the most annoying and craziest person, I've ever met." She shouted in annoyance. Piper nodded in agreement.

Percy and Jason both looked at her incredibly, then they grinned at each other.

"You know what, she is totally right. We are both awesome. Nobody deserves to be in second place." Jason said.

"You're right bro. I'm sorry that I called you a flying clown."

"And, I'm sorry that I called you a drowning idiot."

"So, we are cool man?" Percy asked.

"We are cool, bro." Jason answered as he and Percy brofisted and then they embraced each other in a manly hug.

"My bro."

"My bro."

"What in name of all Olympians is going on here?" a familiar male voice said disturbed.

Jason and Percy broke of and turned to see Nico standing in front of them staring at them with a look that said something like _And I am related to something like that?_. Both of them broke into wide grins and then cried simultaneously: "Nico!" as they approached him and hugged him dearly. Nico's eyes widened at their action and he tried to break free, but their grips were too strong. He looked at Annabeth and Piper pleadingly.

"Could you please say to your baboon boyfriends, that they shall release me?" Nico asked them.

The girls sighed, then Piper said: "Boys, could you please let Nico go? The poor boy is suffocating in your arms."

Jason pouted. "But Pipes, I haven't seen Nico for a long time. I need to hug my bro." he said using his puppy eyes on his girlfriend.

"You just saw me at lunch two hours ago." Nico cried in desperation.

"That's two hours too long."

"That's right, we big three kids need to stay together. Just imagine, in a few years we might not see each other again. We then have our own lives and own jobs with our own family. Everyday could be our last day together." Percy cried as he wiped a fake tear.

"And if that will happen, we will be mourning our rest of our lives" Jason said as he hugged them tighter.

"I don't wanna leave you guys."

" I don't wanna leave you either."

Suddenly both guys were wailing without tears as they hugged each other tighter. Nico was stirring uncomfortable caught in the middle of their embrace. Both Piper and Annabeth looked at him pityingly.

"I really pity you guys for having these idiots for your boyfriends." Nico then said as he continued to break of their embrace.

Piper and Annabeth laughed at his comment. "It is the prize in our relationship." Piper commented.

"It also makes the relationship more interesting." Annabeth said with a smile on her lips.

They both watched for little while how both of her boyfriends continued to wail and how Nico groaned the whole time during it as he was still stuck between the two boys. Then Piper noticed the watch on Nico's arm and asked him: "Hey Nico, do you have a new watch?"

Jason and Percy stopped wailing at this question and broke off. They both stared at Nico.

"You have a new watch?" Percy asked.

"Who give it to you?" Jason asked as he went into his overprotective-modus knowing that Nico never bought any watches.

Nico groaned. The last thing he needed was these two idiots questioning him about his personal life. "A friend alright. It was a present."

"Who gave it to you?" Jason asked.

Nico glared at him. "None of your business!" He cried already annoyed by his "bro".

"Oh, come on Nico. Don't be a grump. Tell us about this mysterious friend of yours." Prcy asked curiously as he used his puppy eyes on Nico.

Nico tried to resist them, but his puppy eyes were still irresistible even if he got over his crush on Percy. Signing he told them about his friend: "It's Will Solace, alright. He gave me the watch, so I don't forget to come over to him for my daily heath check."

"Will Solace?" Percy asked. "The guy you always hang around with? The Apollo dude?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this guy."

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Jason asked slyly.

Nico got flustered. "No!" He shouted while blushing at the same time. "He's just a good friend."

Jason was not convinced. He knew like almost everyone in the camp that Nico harbored feelings for the Apollo boy and vice versa. The Aphrodite cabin had already a shipping name for them: Solangelo. Jason found it was cute. Since he found out that Nico was gay on that fateful day in Croatia, he made sure that Nico found happiness in his life.

"You sure? You guys seem pretty attracted to each other."

Nico's face become dark. For a second Jason feared for his health, but Nico just glared at him and said. "Yes, I'm sure. And even if it were so, my personal life is none of your business. If you excuse me, I will go to my cabin." And with these words, Nico went off.

The four friends stared after Nico for a moment, then Jason broke into a wide grin. "Oh, I definitely ship it." He said while grinning.

"A ship?" Percy asked confused. "What ship? We are on land."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriends stupidness. "He means a romantic ship, Seaweed Brain, a ship consisting of two person, like Percabeth and Jasper." Annabeth explained in her usual manner.

"Percabeth and Jasper?"

"It's our shipping names. You and Annabeth are Percabeth and me and Jason are Jasper." Piper said pointing at the four of them.

"So Jason does ship Nico and Will?" Percy asked as he finally knew what was going on.

"Yep, I can already now see it, Solangelo, the new OTP of Camp-Half-Blood." Jason said in a fangirl manner.

"Solangelo? OTP? What?" Percy asked, who was definitely now confused. Jason ignored him.

"I find it's cute." Piper piped (PUN XD ) in. "They would make a great couple."

Annabeth nodded. "Definetitely. Nico deserves some happiness. I'm glad he finally found someone."

"But I think we need to help them a little bit." Jason finally said. "They're both too dense to notice, that they both like each other." He looked at the others like he was waiting for an answer.

"And what should we do about it?" Percy asked.

"That we will figure out. First, I ask you, are you in?" Jason asked looking at the others hopefully.

Percy was the first to answer. "I'm in bro. You can count on me."

"Me too." Annabeth said.

"I'm also in. I want to make Nico happy." Piper said.

Jason grinned at them all. "Great. I would say mission Solangelo starts now. My OTP must get together." He exclaimed. He was glad that they all wanted to help Nico to find his happiness. The poor guy deserves it after all what happened to him. The next few weeks are definitely going to be funny.

"Would somebody please explain to me what Solangelo and an OTP is?!"

 **Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review it.**


	2. Shadow and Sun

Nico was on his way to Will Solace, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Over the past few weeks, he and Will had built up an strange friendship. Their friendship mostly contained of Nico somehow ending up in the infirmary and Will giving him some "Doctor's Orders". Nico swore, that this was his favorite quote. Lately he felt very strange around Will. It was like his stomach was playing with him and he didn't really felt comfortable around him. And somehow Nico noticed, how great his body was. And how shiny his blond hair was.

 _Do I have a crush on him?_ Nico thought. After a few minutes he arrived at the Apollo cabin. As he went in, he saw a few kids, most of them younger then him, lying on a bed while the Apollo kids were checking on them. One of them was Will Solace who was checking on a small girl with black hairs and a dark skin. It looked like her leg was broken. Nico guessed that she was around 9 years old. She reminded her of a younger version of his half-sister Hazel. Will turned to see who their new guest was and then smiled as he saw Nico.

"Death Boy, you're here. I was already waiting for you."

Nico groaned at the mention of his new nickname. "Don't call me Death Boy, Sunshine." He looked at the girl at his side. "Who's this?" Nico asked.

"Oh, this is Brianna, daughter of Demeter. She was injured during a climbing training. She's for the moment under my care. Brianna, this is Nico. He is a good friend of mine." Will said.

Brianna smiled at Nico. It was weird for that little children were smiling at him. A few month ago, they would have been terrified by him. _A lot of things changed after the war. For the better._ Nico smiled as he thought about that.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Nico said unsure how to start a conversation. He was always anti-social and some of his old habits haven't died yet.

"You're a child of Hades, right?" Brianna asked with her small voice.

Nico rubbed his neck. He was unsure how she would react, if he told her he was. "Yeah…yeah, I am."

Brianna grinned at Nico to his surprise. "Cool, finally I meet someone from the Hades cabin. Your dad has so cool powers. His mythomagic card is really strong." Brianna said enthusiastic.

Nico's eyes widened at the mention of his favorite card game. "You play mythomagic?"

"Yeah, you do too?" Brianna's eyes sparkled with excitement. Nico nodded.

"You are a child of Hades and you play mythomagic?" the girl asked full of excitement while staring at Nico. "You're my new favorite person." Brianna smiled at Nico which he responded. He already liked that girl although he just met her.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite person." Will said pouting.

"Sorry Will, but Nico here is just cooler than you." Brianna said with her small voice.

Nico smirked at Will. "Yeah listen to her. I'm way cooler than you, doctor Solace."

Will rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He grabbed Nico at his arm. "You and I need to talk in private." He turned to his sister Kayla. "Kayla, could you please take care of Brianna while I'm away with Death boy?" He asked her. Kayla nodded. And with that he took Nico with him.

"Hey!" Nico protested as he tried to break out of Will's grab. He turned to Brianna giving her a small goodbye wink, which she responded while she was looking confused at the two older boys. Will took Nico outside of the Apollo cabin, where the two of them were alone. Outside Will let go of Nico. He smiled at him.

"So Death Boy, did you follow the instructions I gave you?" Will asked him.

Nico rolled his eyes. He said that in such a doctor manner, which was typical for him. "Yes, I haven't shadow-travelled this week. I was a good boy, so no need to overreact or something like that." He said looking at Will annoyed.

"Hey, no need to give me that look. I'm just looking after you alright." Will said.

"What are you, my bodyguard? I can take care of myself." Nico said as he now looked at Will's eyes. His soft blue eyes were staring at him and Nico's body was responding weirdly.

"I know you can, but you still aren't a hundred percent healthy, so you must listen to me. Doctor's…"

"Orders." Nico interrupted him as he smirked seeing the lightly shocked Face of the blond boy. "You know, I already have memorized your favorite quote already. It was pretty obvious that you would say that."

"Well, at least my quote sounds awesome. Your quote would be something like _over my dead body_ or _death aware_ or _dead is cool_ or…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, alright. All my supposed quotes have something to do with dead." Nico rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you got nothing else than that.?"

Will grinned at him with his sunny face. "Nope. You pretty much symbolize the dead and darkness. I think these quotes would match perfectly to you."

Nico sighed. "You're almost as bad as Percy and Jason."

Will looked at him confuse. "What did they do?"

Nico thought for a moment if he really wanted to tell him this, but then decided that there will be no harm if he told him this. "Oh I just met them a few minutes ago. They were having their usual bro contest. This time a staring contest. Don't ask me why they do it. They are just two little children trapped in an adolescence body." Nico quickly added as he saw the confused look on Will's face. "Well and I made the mistake showing up. They saw me and gave me a bear hug which I couldn't escape and then they prattled something about not seeing each other again in future or other nonsense."

"So, to put it in a nutshell, they were just being two immature boys." Will said while grinning at Nico. It was obviously that he found this whole story very amusing.

"Yes, exactly that."

Will continued to grin at him. "Well, I don't blame them for hugging you. You're just too cute, Death Boy." He said while pinching Nico's left cheek.

Nico groaned. "Will…" he warned him, but he didn't listen to him.

"Aww, you're such a cute, little Italian emo, am I right?"

"I am not an emo, alright!" Nico cried in desperation. What was wrong with all those people today. A few month ago nobody wanted to come near at him and now almost everyone was touching him here and there, even declaring him as cute. The Ghost King was everything, but not cute.

"Oh, yes you are, you're just in denial." Will said as he finally let go of Nico's cheek. He got closer to Nico. Nico got nervous, he wasn't sure what Will was trying to do, but didn't know if he should like it or not.

"What…what are you doing?" Nico stuttered.

Will smirked at him. "Oh, don't you like this? I just wanna be near too you." Will said in his most seducing voice. Nico began to sweat as he come nearer. Was this going to be his first kiss? Will approached him more for a few seconds, then suddenly he burst out into a laughter.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face." he said while clutching his stomach.

Nico was glaring at him. He didn't thought that this was funny. "That was not funny!"

Will stopped laughing, but he still chuckled. "Sorry Nico, but I just wanted to see your reaction if I do that."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "And why would you do that?"

Will grinned at him. "Just for fun I guess. You always complained to me that I should come out more of my doctor duties, so I decided to have some little fun."

Nico's face flushed red. He didn't wanted to say to Nico how attracted he was to him in that moment. So decided to change a little bit the topic. "You should better do that to your girlfrend or so. I think she would be glad by it."

Will was somehow still grinning at him. Seriously, couldn't that guy be more gloomy like him. _I guess that is Apollo's trait or something like that._

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend." he stated.

Nico blushed a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know you were single."

Will winked off. "Nah, it's okay. I generally don't have an interest in girls."

Nico widened his eyes in surprise at his statement. He just said to him, that he didn't like girls in general like it was nothing. _Could it be?_

"Oh…so…so you're gay?" Nico asked carefully.

Will was still grinning at him. Honestly it was becoming a little bit creepy, but that grin still made Nico's body reacting funnily.

"Yup, I'm gay through and through." Will said it like he was stating how the weather was.

"Oh…" Nico's face flushed a little bit red after hearing that. He was unsure what too say. Should he say that he was gay too? He decided that Will deserved to know it after he revealed him such a big secret.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm gay too, you know." Now it was Will's time to widen his eyes in surprise. He looked at him in mild shock, but he quickly recovered from it and then grinned at Nico again.

"So that makes two of us, right?"

Nico rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly both of them heard two voices behind them arguing between each other. "Hey give me the binoculars. It's my turn."

"No way, it's just the best phase. I think they're going to get together now."

Both of Nico's and Will's face flushed as they heard this sentence. The two voices continued to argue.

"That's exactly why I want to see it."

"No way, I'm the founder of this club. I get to see it."

"Give it too me, Sparky."

"Never fish boy."

"Lightning freak."

"Seaweed brain."

Nico facepalmed as he heard those two voices. He knew exactly who they were. He mentioned Will to come with him to the bushes where the two voices came from. Then he looked over the bushes to see Jason and Percy in a ring fight. He coughed. Jason and Percy immediately stopped their fight and turned to see an angry looking Nico and a nervous Will looking at them. They gulped.

"Hey…hey Nico, Will." Percy stuttered.

"What are you two doing here?" Nico said threatening with a deadly voice.

Jason and Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Well you see, we were just watching the beautiful landscape." Jason stated.

"Yeah." Percy said. "It's not like we're spying at you two or something." he said while laughing awkwardly, while Jason beside him facepalmed at Percy's stupidness.

Nico was fuming inside. How dare they spy on them. That was it. They are gonna be in the infirmary for a long time. Nico turned to Will. "Will could you make sure, there are two more beds extra in the infirmary. Two people are gonna to land there for a long time." he said giving them a death glare.

Will rubbed nervously his neck. "Um…okay, I guess."

"Good." Nico said. "Now to you two."

Jason and Percy stared at each other in horror. Then they started to run off with Nico chasing after him sending skeletons, zombies and shadows after them and crying: "GET BACK HERE, YOU MANIACS!"

A lot of demi-gods were watching interestingly that event. It was not everyday that a son of Poseidon and Jupiter were running away from a son of Hades while he was throwing curses after them. Lets just say that Jason and Percy would be in of the infirmary for the next few days.

 **Hey guys, I hoped you liked the second chapter of this story. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Please review it.**


	3. Kiss by a devil dare

**Woo 4 review, 9 favorites and 17 followers. I can't believe it. Thank you so much guys. Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope I don't disappoint you. I think my style is sometimes a little bit bumpy. But that is just my evaluation. Please give me a feedback.**

"I must do what?!"

Nico was playing with his friends truth and dare in the Poseidon cabin. Around him there sat Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Grover and Juniper. Normally he didn't like these kind of games, but his friends convinced him to play with them. _Fine, what is the worst, what can happen?_ He was wrong about that.

"I said you must go to Will and give him a kiss." Grover said grinning while holding his arms around his girlfriend Juniper. Percy and Jason have convinced him to join the Solangelo club. Although he might be not close to Nico as Percy or Jason, he was considering him as a friend and he always helped his friends. Besides they got a little closer in the past few weeks and spent some time together (with Juniper) in the nature just enjoying it.

Nico glared at him. "And what if I refuse?" He said while crossing his arms.

Grover grinned at him. "You can't. You swore on the River Styx that you would always fulfill your dares and always tell the truths. Forgotten?" His friends around him began also to grin.

Nico groaned. He knew that it was a bad idea to join the game. Why did he join it again. _Stupid new social me._ "Fine." He said sighing. "But I will get you for that." He added giving Grover one of his infamous death glares. Grover gulped knowing this wasn't going to be good, but didn't say anything. Next to Grover Nico saw how Percy and Jason were giving themselves high-fives. Nico rolled his eyes. Nico sighed, then he stood up and walked towards the Apollo cabin. Today the infirmary was almost empty. The only person still sitting in there was Will, his sister Kayla and Brianna. Brianna's face lightened up as she saw Nico.

"Nico!" she said. She smiled him. Nico returned the smile.

"Hey, Brianna. How are you?"

The little girl grinned at him. In her eyes was a trace of innocence that Nico haven't seen a long time ago. He already lost his innocence, he didn't wanted that another child lost it, but as demi-god you were predestinated to lose your innocence.

"Great. Will and Kayla were just checking my leg." Brianna spoke excited.

Nico now turned to Will. He wore his usual doctor smock and like usually he was grinning at him. Nico was feeling weird. It was now just moments before he would kiss Will. He didn't know how to respond to this kind of feeling.

"Hey Death Boy, great too see you. What takes you here?" Will said with a good mood. Honestly his always sunny attitude was killing him inside.

"I…I need something from you. Don't take that personal." He said while rubbing his back.

Will looked at him curiously. "Well what is it, why should I take this…" He didn't finished his sentence. Nico crushed his lips onto his Will in this moment and kissed him furiously. Will was shocked for a moment, but then responded the kiss. His lips tasted like honey as Nico continued to massage his lips. Nico never kissed someone in his life before. A few month ago he didn't even think that somebody would even love him and now he was kissing one of his best friend. Even if it did felt somehow weird, he felt like he was on cloud nine. The kiss quickly turned into something passionate. After what felt like hours they both broke apart. They were breathing heavily and from his corner of his eyes Nico could see a shocked Kayla and a curious looking Brianna. Then he turned to Will and saw on his face a mix between happiness and confusion.

"Wow, Death Boy, I never knew you had it in you." Will said grinning in his usual manner.

Nico rubbed his neck. "Yeah…" Should he tell him that everything was just a dare? On the one hand, this could be his chance for a start in a new relationship. On the other hand Nico was definitely sure that Will didn't like him back. His sunny attitude was just a part of him and didn't mean that he enjoyed the kiss. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship now. His whole life he had social problems and he still didn't liked to be touched.

His thoughts then were interrupted by the small voice of Brianna. "Does that mean you two are together. Isn't that illegal or something? I always thought that only boys and girls did kiss each other, not two boys." She said. She was not judging them, no it was more like a question coming from a naive 9 year old child, who didn't understood the concept of being gay and was probably never confronted with this topic.

Will and Nico were speechless. They didn't know how to response to this. Luckily Kayla came to the rescue.

"No, it's not sweety. It's just a special form of relationship, like a mythomagic limited edition pack." She said while still staring at Will and Nico.

Brianna's face lightened up. "Cool. Does that you two are together now, because you kissed?"

Will looked expectantly at Nico, while Nico was biting his lip. He decided that he should tell Will the truth. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kayla carrying Brianna away into another room under protest of Brianna. They were alone now. Will was still staring at him. His stare was like a bed, warm and embracing.

"Well…actually this whole thing was a dare." Nico said nervously.

Will's face fell. Nico flinched as he saw the hurt in Will's eyes. Was he really hurt that that kiss wasn't intentionally?

Then he quickly recovered from his trance. He gave Nico a small smile. "Oh…okay, cool, then."

Nico raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that Will was taking that so well. "You sure you're okay?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, why should I be not. I mean it was just a small dare between friends, right? Nothing big."

Nico looked down. "Yeah, just a dare between friends." He didn't know why these words have hurt him so much, maybe he was ill or something or maybe he really had an crush on Will. For a few minutes the room was silent. The atmosphere was awkward and tense. Then Nico decided to say something.

"I should probably go, you know, return to my other friends." He said not staring away from Will.

Will fell out of his trance. He gave Nico a small smile. "Yeah, you probably should."

"So, we see each other tomorrow?" Nico asked awkwardly.

Will looked at him with his deep blue eyes. "Yeah, see each other tomorrow. Bye, Nico." He raised his hand to say goodbye.

Nico did th same. "Bye." He said softly. Then he walked out of the infirmary. As walked back to his friends, many thoughts were wandering through his mind. Did he like Will? Did Will like him? Was he ready for a relationship? And would this kiss destroy their friendship? Those and other thoughts were wandering through his mind. Many questions, but no answers. He decided just to forget about today. Somehow everything will be okay between them like before. At least he hoped so.

As he reached his friends he saw Annabeth wearing a fish cap, Jason kissing a brick, Piper dressed like a barbie, Percy drenched in chocolate sirup, Grover having two cups on his horns and Juniper wearing a shirt saying _I am a tree and it sucks._ Nico facepalmed. He didn't even wanted to know what happened when he was away. Then they finally have noticed him. They immediately ended all of their dares and asked Nico how it was.

"And did you kiss him?"

"Was he hot?"

"Didi you like it?"

All of his friends were shouting wildly and after a while Nico had enough. "GUYS!" He shouted and his friends finally came to silence.

They now were looking at him expectantly. Nico rubbed his neck. Finally he said: "Yes, I did kiss him."

And then chaos broke out. The girls squealed and hugged him tightly and the boys were doing victory dances in the background. For a moment all of them were just squealing about how cute he and Will were. Then after everyone has calmed down, Piper asked: "Does that mean, you're together now?"

Nico stared at them for a moment, then he said: "No."

The others looked at him in shock. That was not what they had expected. "Why not?" Percy asked carefully.

Nico sighed. "It's…complicated, alright? I don't think either of us two is really sure what he feels for the other. And I didn't really wanted to jeopardize our friendship. In the end it was just a dare alright. Nothing real." Nico said as he looked down. He was now sure that he probably had some feelings for the Apollo boy. But he really didn't wanted to destroy what they had. It was better to stay friends for now.

"But Nico, don't you wanna be with him?" Jason asked.

Nico sighed again. "Like I said, it's complicated, alright? And I would be glad, if any of you wouldn't interfere with my personal life. It is not my life for nothing." He glared at all of them. They all shifted uncomfortable. _At least they have the decency to look guilty._

"Nico, we just want to make you happy, don't misunderstand this." Juniper piped in.

Nico looked at them softly. "I know, and I'm glad that you care about me. But this is something I have to do alone, alright?"

The others looked down. Then after a while Annabeth said: "It's okay Nico. If you want us to stop, then we will do it. But if you ever need our help, you know that we are always there for you." she said softly.

Nico smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, if you excuse me. I would like to go to my cabin." And with that he turned away and went to his cabin.

The six stared at him for a while. All of them felt guilty for what happened. Their mission Solangelo just got a huge scar on its surface now.


	4. accepting the truth

Hazel was glad to be in Camp Half-Blood again. For a week she, Frank and Reyna would visit the camp of the Greek demi-gods. Don't get her wrong. She loved Camp Jupiter, but in Camp Half-Blood were all her friends and her brother Nico. She hadn't seen her brother for a while now. He was always a little anti-social, but that doesn't mean that Hazel loved him less. He was still the best brother she could think about. She couldn't think why Bianca would leave him? She just hoped that Nico was doing fine in Camp Half-Blood and not shutting himself out from all the others like he used to do.

"Hey you're okay?" She turned to see Frank staring at her worriedly. She smiled at him. Her boyfriend could be such a worrywart if he wanted to be.

"I'm fine alright. I'm just a little bit excited to see all our friends again." She told him truthfully.

He returned her smile. "Don't worry, we will see them soon." And with that he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

After a while they finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. All their friends were already expecting them and they greeted them with hugs and handshakes.

"You're finally here!" Piper cried as she hugged Hazel tight. She returned the hug and laughed at the excited behavior of the daughter of Aphrodite. Soon enough Annabeth joined the hug and suddenly the rest of them joined also after Percy yelled "Group hug!". They cuddled each other for a few minutes before they broke up. Hazel had to breath heavily. It was not everyday that she was in the middle of a group hug, compressed by the pressure of the others. Then she turned to see the person she was most eager to see. He still wore his typical black clothing and his face was still pale, but Hazel noticed that he was far happier than she ever saw him. He then finally noticed her and his face lightened up.

"Hazel!" He cried as he run up to her and gave her a bear hug and kissing her on the cheek. Hazel was surprised by the affection that her brother is showing her. She used from him that he gave her hugs here and then, but not this strong. The last time she saw him, he still didn't like it when people touched him. _Wow, he is really starting to become social._ She smiled at this thought. Her brother deserved to be happy.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I missed you." He murmured in her ears.

"Me too." She murmured back. "You've grown some muscles." she stated, noticing the change in her brothers body.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied softly. "I guess, I'm not so scrawny anymore." He stated.

Hazel laughed. "Yeah, I guess you aren't anymore."

They stayed in their position for a few moments just hugging each other. Then they broke off still smiling at each other. Then Nico turned to see the person behind Nico.

"Reyna." he cried as he hugged her as well and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Reyna laughed. "How is it going Death Boy?" She asked wearing her typical praetor uniform.

"Great, I actually have fun at camp now." Nico replied still smiling. It was a new side that she saw from her brother. His smiled were not forced anymore, but real and warm. Hazel smiled at that thought. She continued to observe Nico and Reyna as they now broke up from the hug and were talking to each other. She smiled as she saw the two of them. She had to thank Reyna later for being their for her brother when the war was at his climax. She then saw how he shook hands with Frank and turned back at her again. He came to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" He asked nervously. Hazel looked at him worriedly, thinking something was wrong. She nodded and the two of them walked into the Hades cabin where they were in private. Hazel sat on the existing bed as Nico sat on a chair.

"So what is it you want to talk with me?" Hazel asked carefully fearing the worst.

Nico was rubbing his neck nervously. "Promise you won't hate me, if I tell you it?" He asked quietly.

Hazel was surprised by his question. What was that bad that he would think that she would hate him. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Nico, you're a my brother." She said slowly while looking in his eyes warmly. "Nothing in the world could make you hate me."

Nico looked at her for a moment, then he gave her a warm smile. "Okay." He started nervously. Hazel was waiting expectantly at his answer.

"Hazel…I…I'm gay." He finally said.

Those words hit her like a brick. Her brother just confessed her that he was homosexual, something that was forbidden in that time in that the two of them were born. Something that was considered abnormal and disgusting. Many thoughts were flowing through her mind. Would she see Nico in the way she saw him before ever again. Then she looked at him. He looked so hurt by her expression. She didn't saw someone disgusting, no she saw her brother, the boy who was always at her side, the boy who had brought her life again and the boy that understood her better than anyone else, yes even better then Frank. Then she realized that this fact, that he was gay doesn't change who he was. He was still her brother. And as she thought back, it now made sense why Nico never took any interest in girls. He probably never had an crush on Annabeth. He was jealous of her. _He had a crush on Percy_ , she realized.

"Nico." She started laying a hand on her brother. "It doesn't matter, if you're gay or not. You're still my brother. I may not understand this, but I support you with everything I have." And with that she hugged her tightly. He returned the hug and tears were streaming down his face. He was so glad that she accepted him. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost another sister. Nico was crying in his sister's chest as she hold him tightly. Both of them stayed in this posture for a while. Then after Nico calmed down, they broke off.

"Thank you." He said softly. "Thank you for accepting me." He said with such a small voice that it almost did break Hazel's heart. She smiled at him

"That's what sisters are for, right? To be there for their big bro." She told him while looking in his eyes softly. He smiled back. She knew, that it was hard to digest what Nico had told her, but she wanted to make her brother happy. That's why she fully supported him.

"Say, you already had an eye on someone?" She asked slyly going in her annoying little-sister-mode.

Nico's red flushed red. "No one." He said quickly. Too quickly to believe him.

Hazel smirked at him. "Hmm, I don't really believe you. Come on tell little sister all about your crush."

Nico shifted in his chair nervously. Hazel waited for him to respond. Then she heard him murmur. "Mil Sols."

"What I didn't hear you." Hazel said while holding one hand on her ear for gesturing to him that she didn't hear it.

"Will Solace, alright!" Nico shouted desperately. "I may have a small crush him."

Hazel squealed. "Oh Nico, that's wonderful, have you already told him about your feelings?" She asked excitedly.

Nico's face turned gloomy at those words. Hazel was wondering what could possibly happened that made Nico so sad as soon as he heard those words.

"It's complicated." He finally said while looking down.

Hazel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me everything." She said softly.

Then Nico told her about everything that has happened in the past few days. How Will almost had kissed him, how Percy and Jason spied on them, how he was dared by Grover to kiss Will, how he kissed Will, how he told Will that everything was just a dare, how they pretended that that kiss never happened and how awkward he sometimes felt around him.

As he finished Hazel looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Nico." She said, her expression full of sympathy.

Nico shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry at, it's not your fault. Besides it's better for now to stay friends." He said, his voice full of emotions. Hazel nodded at him sadly. She wanted her brother to be happy, but she respected his choices.

They sat their for a while just enjoying the company of the others, then they suddenly heard a voice crying outside the cabin.

 _S-O-L-A-N-G-E-L-O_

 _forever shipping Solangelo_

 _Sun and Darkness forever united_

 _fangirls are totally delighted_

Hazel and Nico glanced at each other. Then they stormed out of the cabin. What they saw shocked her eyes. The whole Aphrodite cabin was out there dressed in cheerleader costumes and apparently singing a song with the Apollo cabin. And both of them knew what they intended with it.

They watched in horror as Drew grabbed the Microphone and began to sing the first verse. Apparently she was the lead vocalist. Nico wanted to disappear into the underworld. Why, why couldn't they just leave him alone. Is that too much to ask for?

 _Nico and Will, they are two lost soulmates_

 _finding each other by the hands of the fates_

 _too shy to admit there feelings_

 _looking at each other while their hearts are bleeding_

Drew was practically shouting in the microphone. She was a good singer, he admitted, but that didn't matter. He wanted to strangle every single Aphrodite kid – besides Piper – for this show. How dare they!

 _They want each other of it they were aware_

 _But never took there chance when it was there_

 _Both of them are gay, it doesn't matter_

 _They love each other in any manner_

 _So now it's the time let it out_

 _Just go to him and say it out loud_

 _You want to kiss him, you know you want it_

 _you won't regret your choice even a little bit_

Nico was burying his head in his hands. This was definitely the most embarrassing moment in his life. Nico spotted Percy and Jason looking uncomfortable at him in the crowd. He glared him. They hold up there hands in defense like they were saying _We were not part of this, it was all Drew's idea._ He would deal with them later. He watched as they began to sing the refrain again.

 _So we now sing:_

 _S-O-L-A-N-G-E-L-O_

 _forever shipping Solangelo_

 _Sun and Darkness forever united_

 _fangirls are totally delighted_

After that they sang the second and the third verse. Then after they had sang the last chord, it was silent. Then the whole crowd applauded and were whistling. They were shouting "SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!". He could see Hazel looking sympathetically at him, then he spotted Will in the back ground. His face was red from embarrassment. He looked shortly at Nico, then he turned and run away into his cabin. Nico groaned. This was going to be a hard week. He wanted now to be everywhere, but at Camp Half-Blood. As he was standing there he was already planning the revenge on the Aphrodite cabin in his mind. They were definitely on for it.

 **So that was the forth chapter of my Solangelo story. Nothing better than some sibling fluff, right? I just love Hazel's and Nico's relationship and I somehow have a knack for sibling fluff. Hoped you liked my song. Spend a lot time on it. Like always, I'm sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes. Please review it. Have a great day guys.**


	5. Leo returns

It was windy in 200m altitude. Leo and Calypso were momentarily flying over the Us country on Festus, both already exhausted. After Leo had freed Calypso from her island they traveled first through the whole world, from Crete, Calypso's birth place, to Asia, to Australia and now they flew back to Camp Half-Blood. Leo wanted to show Calypso the world first before they returned to Camp Half-Blood, because of the things she had missed when she was imprisoned. As Leo looked back at her, he still couldn't believe that anyone would imprisoned this sweet and lovely girl. Sure she was sometimes sarcastic and fiery, but that was what Leo loved about her. Yes, he said love. In the time he spend on Ogygia, he revealed so many of his deepest secrets to her. She didn't screamed at him, she didn't pity him, she gave him the warmness and understanding that he needed. And that was what he loved about her: her caring side, but also that she would never back down in a fight. Leo still couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend now. In his life he was always rejected by all the girls he flirted with and now he got the most wonderful and beautiful from all of them.

He suddenly felt how Calypso wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He turned around to her to see her with wet tears. He immediately got worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her carefully.

Calypso smiled at him. "I just wanted to thank you, for freeing me from that curse. I…I never thought that someone would ever come back for me. But you did. And you broke the curse, which was impossible to break."

Leo grinned at her. "You should know that nothing is impossible for the McShizzle."

Calypso smiled tiredly at him then looked down. "Do you regret rescuing me?" She questioned with a small voice.

Calypso's answer shocked him. How could she think that? "No, no, not a bit. Why would you think that?"

Calypso still didn't look at him. "Well, you almost died just to save me, a Titan's daughter. And I don't know if your friends will accept me because of my heritage."

Leo shut her up with a kiss. "Calypso, I love you, alright. I don't regret a second of what I've done. And my friends will be delighted to see you, I'm sure of that. Don't worry about that."

Calypso smiled at him gratefully, then hugged him tightly. They remained in this position until they finally arrived Camp Half-Blood. The camp didn't change much over the past few months. Leo could see a crowd of demigods following the spectacle astonishing. It was not everyday that they saw two person riding a mechanical dragon over the camp. When they finally landed Leo could her someone crying loudly: "LEO VALDEZ!"

He got off the bronze mechanical dragon and saw his best friend and surrogate sister Piper running towards him. Her face mirrored a mix of anger and happiness as she ran over to him.

"Hey Beauty Queen." he cried at her grinning. The next thing he felt was a fist in his face. He fell to the ground, touching the place where she had hit him and looking incredibly at her.

"What was that for?" He cried.

Piper wiped some tears from her eyes. "That was for leaving us and letting us think that you were dead!" And then she gave him a bear hug.

"And that was for returning to us." Tears were running down her face. Leo hugged her back. He felt terrible for making Piper upset. The whole time she was whispering _You're back, you're back_ as the continued to hug him. A few minutes later he felt a lot more person to join the hug. He saw Frank, Hazel and Annabeth holding back their tears and Percy and Jason calling him stupid for pulling this stunt while they hugged him. For a moment it was just the seven of them hugging each other as there was no tomorrow. Then he noticed Calypso standing in the background uncomfortably. He immediately broke out of the hug and introduced her.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you again, but may I introduce you my beautiful girlfriend Calypso first." He said while giving her a hand.

Calypso raised her hand shyly. "Hey."

Piper rushed to her excitedly. "Hi, my name is Piper McLean, best friend of this idiot there." She pointed at Leo. He pouted. "Hey."

Calypso laughed. It was clearly to see that she was relieved that the tense atmosphere was over. "Nice to meet you, Piper."

"So." Piper looked slyly to Leo. "Repair boy isn't making you trouble, right? I know he can be great idiot with his not funny jokes and his not working technical devices."

"Hey!"

Calypso laughed again. "He is okay for most of the time, but the times where really want to feed him to the wolves."

Piper grinned her. "I know how you feel."

"That's it." Leo looked fake hurt at them. "I'm not gonna to listen to this. I'm leaving." He pretended to go away, but just raised his legs and remained there where he stood.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Leo. Don't you wanna introduce me to the others?"

"Oh, oh okay, that is Jason, Piper's boyfriend. That's Frank and Hazel, the second couple among the seven and these are Annabeth and Percy. I think you already know Percy." He saw how Percy rubbed his neck. This situation is definitely uncomfortable. He looked like he didn't know whether he should go to Calypso or not fearing Annabeth could tear him apart in peaces. Annabeth saw that and rolled her eyes like _Seriously Seaweed Brain,_ _we were together in Tartarus and you are worrying that I might be jealous of someone who have liked you, but obviously is in love with someone else._

Percy then rushed forward to Calypso. "So, you got off the island?" He asked rubbing his neck.

Calypso smiled at him. "Yeah thanks to Leo. And don't worry, I know you have tried to free me." She leaned forward to him and whispered in his left ear. "Can you forgive me for cursing Annabeth?" This question surprised Percy. He didn't expect from her to be so direct with this question.

"Yeah." he whispered back. "I know why you did it. I would probably lose my mind too, if everybody who I loved would leave me for someone else."

Calypso smiled at him. "So no hard feelings?"

Percy smiled back. "No hard feelings." Then he gave her a light hug.

The next one who came to Calypso was surprisingly Annabeth. "Hey, I'm Annabeth, the girlfriend of this idiot there." She pointed at Percy who pouted at her.

Calypso smiled at her. "Hey Annabeth, Percy already told me a lot about you."

Annabeth looked surprised at that. "He did?"

Calypso nodded. "Yeah, and don't worry, I don't like him anymore. He isn't exactly my type."

Annabeth smiled at that. Behind her Percy was making a fuss over that statement. "Why am I no ones type anymore? First Nico, now Calypso, oh come on. I'm adorable." Annabeth was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. This was so typical him.

Calypso on the other hand gasped at what Percy said. "Nico, he is here?"

Leo looked confused at that. "Yeah, he is here at Camp Half-Blood. At least I think so. How do you know him." He asked curiously with a hint of jealously.

"He sometimes accidentally shadow-travelled himself to Ogygia and spent weeks with me." Calypso answered him. Then she suddenly spotted Nico standing there in thee shadows watching the scene. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Nico, I'm so glad to see you again." She said while ruffling his hair.

Nico smiled at Calypso tiredly. "It's great to see you again too, Callie." He told her using her Nickname.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Leo staring at them with a mix of jealously and curiosity. Calypso laughed. "Leo, there is no need to be jealous. Nico is like a little brother to me. And besides he can't like me anyway." She spoke. Then she gasped as she realized what she had said. Nico noticed it and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell him. The others already know it."

Leo looked confused at them. "What are you talking about?" From the background Nico could see his friends giving him encouraging smiles.

He took a deep breath. "I'm gay." he blurted out. He looked at Leo waiting for his response. He was shocked by this revelation. He didn't thought that Nico di Angelo, the gloomy guy, would be gay. But then he recovered and he grinned at him.

"That's so cool man. I always wanted a sassy gay friend." And with that he gave Nico a bear hug.

Nico tried to shake him off. "Get off, Valdez." He growled.

Leo pouted. "But I wanna hug my sassy gay friend."

"Valdez." Nico started dangerously. "I'm glad to see you alive again, but if you don't get off me in the next few seconds then I will make sure you're dead for real this time and get a nice place in the field of punishment." He declared while glaring at him.

Leo immediately let go. Nothing was worse than having a angry Nico di Angelo on your back.

Calypso gave Nico a light hug again. "So, you finally came out? I'm so proud of you!" She squealed.

Nico smiled at her. "Yeah, it took a while, but yeah I did. In front of Percy and Annabeth." Calypso squealed at that again and ruffled his hair.

"So." Leo was grinning at Nico now. "So you have a new crush on someone here now?" He asked.

Nico's face flushed red. To his dismay Hazel, who was coming from behind, answered for him. "In fact, he does. His name is Will Solace and he is definitely a cute one." Hazel said while grinning at Nico.

"Hazel!" Nico shouted embarrassed.

Calypso squealed. "Nico, you have a crush on someone? I'm so happy for you."

"They are definitely the cutest thing, that I've ever seen." Piper piped in.

"And they are both to dense to notice it." Jason said smirking.

"Ugh." Nico threw his hand frustratingly in the air. His friends were sometimes like a disease that didn't wanted to go away.

Hazel playfully punched his arm. "Ah, come on you know we are just teasing you."

"Yeah, we all just want you to be happy." Annabeth added giving him a small smile.

"Got that right, even if I still can't understand how I aren't your type. I am everyone's type." Percy claimed while sounding fake hurt.

Nico rolled his eyes. He really couldn't believe how the person who saved Olympus twice was so immature. He turned to his friends. "Guys, I'm glad for that, alright, but how about we celebrate that Leo is back, okay?" He said trying to get the attention off him.

Leo grinned at the idea. "Great idea, dude. Let's celebrate the return of the great McShizzle and the Supreme Commander of the Argo II." He put his leg on a stone and bend his right arm while staring glorious in the sky. The others just rolled their eyes at him. They smiled nevertheless. They missed his cocky jokes and his childish attitude. The months without him were brutally hard, especially for Jason and Piper. Now they did have their little Latino friend back. The seven were reunited again. Then Leo turned around to them and asked:

"Say, why is the Aphrodite cabin painted in black and the Aphrodite kids covered in goo?"

 **So that's chapter five. Yeah, Leo is back. I know, almost no Solangelo in this chapter, but I prefer it that way. This shall not become a cheesy romance fic between Will and Nico. No, this is a deeper insight in the lives of the demigods after the war, not only of Nico and Will. Thak you so much for your wonderful reviews. They gave me strength to continue this story. Remember, please always review it. Check my other stories. You will like them if you are fan of that book. Have a nice day.**


	6. Late night talk at the lake

Nico was on his way to the Apollo cabin. Ever since the thing with SOLANGELO has started his relationship with Will got awkward. He still didn't know what to feel for him. On the one hand he had a great friendship with him. On the on the hand he found Will's blond hair shiny, his body was pretty attractive and his eyes were absolutely stunning. _Shut it di Angelo, he is a friend, just friend._ But deeply in his heart he knew he was just lying to himself.

As he arrived at the Apollo cabin the only person there was Will's half-sister Kayla. He greeted her.

"Hey Kayla, how is it going?" Kayla turned around to her smiling at Nico.

"Nico, I haven't seen you forever, how are you?" She asked him.

Nico shrugged. "Could be better, I guess. Hey, have you seen Will somewhere?"

Kayla shook her head. "I haven't seen him since lunch."

Nico groaned. He was now definitely sure that Will was hiding from him. He just wanted to go out the Apollo cabin to search for Will as he bumped into someone. He immediately fell down to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay, Nico." Nico rubbed his head and raised it too see a worried looking Lou Ellen looking down at him. Lou Ellen did become a great to Nico in the past few months, being Will's best friend and so. She was a rather sassy girl and could get on Nico's nerves really quickly, especially if she mentioned Solangelo. But he enjoyed her company. At least most times.

"It's okay." Nico mumbled. Then Lou Ellen and Kayla, who saw this accident, grabbed his arms and pulled him up. "Thanks." Nico mumbled as he tried to pass by Lou Ellen and Kayla. Lou Ellen stopped him.

"Woah, stop there, Death Boy. Why are you in hurry?" She asked him.

Nico groaned. He was obviously annoyed that Lou Ellen had stopped him. He remained silent.

"He is searching for Will, his future boyfriend." Kayla answered for him while grinning. Nico groaned again. _Oh great, here we go._

"You are searching for Doctor Lover Boy?" Lou Ellen smirked. "To confess him your feelings, I guess?"

Nico's face flushed red. "No." He cried. "Why does everyone think that he and I will be together!"

Lou Ellen pinched his cheeks. "Because you both would make such a great couple. Sun and Death united. So beautiful." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eyes.

"We are just friends!" Nico cried desperately throwing his hands up.

Kayla touched his shoulder. Nico flinched a little bit. He still was not really used being touched by others although he got daily bear hugs by his "bros" aka Percy, Jason and Leo.

"Nico, why don't you tell Will, just what you feel for him." She said softly.

"Yeah, do it." Lou Ellen added. "I have enough of you two idiots dancing around each other, okay. If you both idiots don't confess your feelings for each other, then I will do it for you."

Nico glared at the daughter of Hecate. "My relationship with Will is none of your business. If you excuse me, I have to search for Will." And with that he went away. From the distance he could see Kayla giving him a sad smile and Lou Ellen crying to him: "If you wanna talk about it, you know where to find me."

Nico just shook his head. What was wrong with all those campers these days. Why did they all wanted to get him and Will together. Imagine it would be the 1940s. He would be already be slaughtered by the public for being gay. Now he really wished that he was shunned by the demigods again. At least they would leave him alone then.

He continued to search for Will, looking at the different places. He asked several nymphs and campers, but nobody could say to him where Will was. He looked at the amphitheater, at Rachel, heck he even looked at Camp Jupiter for a while. He already wanted to give up when he saw him by the lake.

He was throwing some stones in the lake, not noticing that Nico was behind him.

Nico cleared his throat. "Hey."

Will turned around. He was shocked to see Nico standing in front of him. After a short moment of shock, he recovered himself. He smiled at him. "Hey Nico."

Nico came over to him and sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "You know, just being bored, and so. Spending the time at the lake is actually a great way to pass th time."

Nico frowned at him. "Does that mean you were the whole time here?" Nico asked him eying him suspiciously. "I searched for you the whole day."

Will looked at him in shock. "You searched for me the whole day?" he whispered.

Nico blushed. He didn't mean to say it in that way. "Yeah, I did. I was worried about you, alright? I haven't seen you in two days."

Will grinned at him. He looked like his old self again. He pinched Nico's cheek. "Oh, was Nico worried about me?"

Nico groaned. "Get of me, Will." he said while shaking him off. "And don't change the topic. Where were you the whole day. By the lake? If so, why?"

Will felt silent. He turned away from Nico staring at the lake. Nico frowned. Something was definitely wrong with him. He tried to reach him again. "Was it because of me?" he asked desperately.

Will didn't answer. Nico let out a frustrated cry. "It is because of me, right? Ever since this whole Solangelo thing started, you've been avoiding me. Is it because you find me creepy? I thought we were friends Will!" Nico shouted as tears came into his eyes.

Will turned to him. In his eyes he saw a mix of sorrow and confusion. He placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico we are friends."

Nico glared at him wiping furiously his upcoming tears. "Then why do you keep avoiding me?" Nico cried. He once was used to people avoiding him. He just thought that it finally had stopped. Apparently it did not.

Will ruffled his hair. "I don't know." he claimed. He looked down avoiding Nico's gaze. "Ever since this Solangelo thing started, it became awkward between us. At first I thought I could ignore it. But then…"

Nico looked at him softly. "The what?" He asked.

Will was still avoiding his looks. "Then I felt something in me that I never ever felt for someone. Every time I stood beside you, every time you would look at me, I would get that weird feeling in my stomach." he finally confessed.

Nico gulped. He had the same feeling during this past weeks when he talked to Will Could it be?

"Does that mean you have feelings for me?" He asked carefully.

Will looked up to him. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with this whole situation. "I don't know. I just feel so confusing. One day you're one of my best friends and the other day I just wanna kiss you."

Nico looked at him in complete shock. He didn't know how to deal with this. Here was he now standing in front of Will who has confessed his feeling about him to him. On the on hand he wanted to cry _JUST KISS ME YOU STUPID IDIOT_. On the other hand he was still confused about his feelings for Will himself.

He cleared his throat. "I…I may feel the same way." he awkwardly confessed.

His confession made them both fell silent. They were both now standing next to each other staring at everywhere, but not at the person beside them. For minutes it was silent. They could only hear the sounds of the owls howling and of something splash into the water. Nobody moved. Nico was overwhelmed with his feelings. He really wanted to be with Will, but he was unsure of that. What will happen if the relationship will fail. What then. Neither of them would speak to each other in the same way again. The most awkward thing now was the total silence. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of something smart enough to do it.

Finally it was Will who broke the silence. "So, what shall we do now.?"

Nico lowered his head. He wasn't quiet sure what he should say. Then he took all of his courage and answered him.

"I don't know. But what I know, Will, is that I don't want to lose your friendship. You are too important for me to lose you." He said while looking in his eyes pleadingly. He didn't wanted to experience a loss of another important person in his life again. He already lost Bianca, he couldn't lose Will too.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch. "You're not gonna lose me, Nico." Will said with the softest voice, he had ever heard. "I'm always going to be your friend. It just will be getting awkward between us two, because of our feelings for each other, you know?"

Nico looked at him. He stared at those wonderful blue eyes, that had saved him, saved him from eternal isolation. He knew it was too early for an relationship, so he decided to suggest an idea.

"Maybe, we could start over again?"

Will looked at him confused. "Start over again? What do you mean by that?"

Nico gave him a sad smile. "I mean that we should start our relationship new. Getting to know each other again, spending time with each other, like friends do, you know? It doesn't have to be a real relationship, just something between friends." Nico stared at him expectantly, afraid of what he would say.

Will was silent. He didn't knew what to think of that suggestion. He knew that their relationship would be never be again what it used to be, but he didn't wanted to lose Nico. They had something, something special. And he was willingly to save that. He smiled at Nico.

"That sounds great. I guess we could start tomorrow with a movie night? I need to show you a lot of modern movie. You old man have missed too much during you vacation in the lotus hotel." Will said.

Nico stared at him in shock. He wasn't expecting that Will took his offer so quickly. Then he quickly recovered from it and smiled at him. "Yeah, that sounds great."

They were smiling at each other for a few minutes, lost in their own world. I was like that moment would never end. Then a owl's howling broke them out of their trance. They looked at each other, then they broke out in roaring laughter.

"We should pro…probably go back to our ca…cabin's now. It's already late." Will managed to say between his laughters.

"Yeah, we probably should." Nico said while wiping a tear from his eye. Together they walked back to their cabins. Nico smiled. They weren't together yet, but at least they were friends again. At that was all Nico needed for now.

 **Yes, finally I have finished my chapter. Puh, sorry guys, that I didn't update earlier. I was stressed those last days. I just got my grades for my A-Levels (well, not exactly, but I haven't found any translation for the German examination, so I go by A-levels). I actually have good grades, but my parents are totally disappointed. They always expect the top grades from me (being Chinese and that) and that can really put me down sometimes. Fanfiction sometimes is a way to deal with my frustration, but I really didn't had a motivation yesterday to write anything. Well, I hope you like that chapter now. I actually never thought that so many people would like my story. I always got C and D's in literature, so I thought my story would be really bad, but I guess I was wrong. So thank you again for all who favored my story and for all the nice reviews. I wish you all a great day. I will post the next chapter soon.**

 **Your DWGolondor**


	7. Movie night and capture the flag

"Oh my god, what…?"

"Haha, told you the prequels weren't good."

Nico and Will were doing a Star Wars marathon in Nico's cabin, starting from the originals. Will decided that he should introduce Nico to the classic movies. And Star Wars was definitely one of them. They had just watched Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Nico was complaining beside him how George Lucas should have stopped after the Originals or at least have someone others written the script.

"I mean, the plot doesn't make any sense! How could Anakin fall so fast into the Dark Side? How could Padmé die because of a broken heart? Why did the whole Jedi council didn't even suspect Palpatine to be the Sith Lord? And don't even get me started on Jar Jar Binks. AT least he didn't appear in the third movie."

Will was smiling beside Nico as he watched him ranting about the Star Wars prequels. He never seen Nico so relaxed and happy. Sure now he was complaining about the movies, but it was a thousand times better than a gloomy Nico who always stood back in th shadows. He liked the new Nico, he could definitely get used to him.

"Woah, woah, Death Boy. I know the prequels were not great, but I think you are exaggerating. They had some good moments, you know?" Will said trying to calm down the younger boy.

Nico stopped his ranting he relaxed, then took a deep breath. "I know, if there wouldn't be the originals, I would even find it okay, but the prequels are just so disappointing after seeing the originals." Nico cried almost desperately ruffling his hair.

Will laughed. Nico was finally behaving like his age. The only time he ever saw him act like that was when Nico first came into Camp Half-Blood. But after Bianca's death, he drastically changed. Will frowned at that. He didn't wanted Nico to be like that again. He would make sure of that. He looked at his watch and to his shock saw that it was almost past the curfew.

"Hey, Nico it's already late, I think we should continue our movie night tomorrow, alright?" He informed Nico.

Nico widened his eyes at what he had said. "We meet tomorrow…again?"

Will looked confused at him. "Yeah…you have a problem with that?"

Nico blushed, then he shook his head quickly. "No…I find it's great. So see you tomorrow then." He raised his arm to wink goodbye.

Will smiled at him and copied his gesture. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Today the hunters were coming for a visit to the camp. Nico didn't know what too feel. He still hated the hunters for stealing Bianca from him and for letting her get killed. But that was a long time ago and if he thought back, it was Bianca's own choice to join them and to sacrifice herself.

The hunters came around noon with Thalia as their leader, Artemis, the moon goddess, was not there. Thalia was probably the only hunter Nico liked. Being his cousin and so, he spent some time with her in the past and realized they had a lot of common interests. Surprisingly a lot of people thought they were a couple every time they were together outside. Probably because of their similar choice of clothing.

Nico saw how Chiron greeted the hunters and how they they greeted back grimly. Apparently they didn't wanted to be here. Then Thalia spotted Percy and Annabeth standing a few meters behind Chiron observing the whole scene curiously and she ran towards them and gave him a death hug.

"Annie, Kelp Head, I missed you two so much!" she cried while wrapping her arms around the both of them. They other two laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Thals." Annabeth spoke.

"Yeah, it wasn't electrifying enough without you, Pinecone Face." Percy stated while grinning. Thalia rolled his eyes.

"You're still a Kelp Had, I see. Well nothing changed then." she said smirking. Annabeth laughed at that comment while Percy pouted.

"Oh, come on those two get a hug, but not your own brother. Thalia, you're disappointing me." a voice spoke behind Thalia.

Thalia turned around to spot a grinning blond son of Jupiter staring at her. She grinned back.

"Of course, I didn't Jasie. Come on, give your big sis a bear hug, would you?" With that Jason wrapped her arms around his older sister. Nico was touched by the sibling reunion. It reminded him so of him and Hazel and occasionally him and Bianca in the past.

"I missed you." he heard Jason say.

"I missed you too, you little pest." Thalia replied. They remained in their position for a few seconds, then they broke up. Thalia then greeted the rest of the seven. When Leo introduced her to Calypso, Thalia gasped in shock.

"Leo Valdez managed to get a girlfriend? Someone call 911!" she shouted. Leo pouted at this while the others burst out in laughing.

"Hey, I would like you to know, that no one can resist the charm of the ultimate McShizzle." he claimed while looking glorious into the sky. Calypso beside him rolled her eyes.

Thalia looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry for you. I know how it is to be hit on by this idiot even if he did know that I can't fall in love." She shot some daggers at Leo.

Calypso laughed at that. "It's okay. I got used to his special habits. Even if they can drive someone into madness." she said grinning. They both laughed at that while Leo just pouted in the background while shouting at the same time: "You're all just jealous because of my famous ladies skills!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. Then she spotted Nico standing as usual outside the crowd. She grinned at him.

"Death Breath, it's good to see you." she said while giving him a light hug and ruffling his hair.

Nico tried to shook her off. "Yeah…yeah, it's good to see you too, Pinecone Face." he replied with a small smile.

Thalia huffed. "Still the same grumpy little emo, aren't we?" she teased him.

Nico scowled. He didn't like it to be called an emo. "I'm not grumpy and I'm definitely not an emo!"

Thalia still grinned then she bend to his ear and whispered. "So, I heard, you have a new boyfriend. You wanna introduce him to me, so I can threaten him, in case does hurt you?"

Nico groaned. Even the hunters thought that him and Will were a pair. This was getting ridiculous.

"Will is not my boyfriend, alright. He is just a good friend." he said annoyed by Thalia's behavior.

Thalia smirked at him. "Who said, that it was Will?"

Nico's face flushed red. Then he quickly gained control of his emotions again. "Duh." he said while rolling his eyes. "Everyone in this camp is trying to get us together. It is annoying, alright, this whole Solangelo thing. So stop pestering me about this okay?" Nico told her.

Thalia wanted to say something but was interrupted by Chiron's voice. _Thanks goodness._ Nico thought. Now Thalia couldn't pester him about his love life anymore.

"Attention campers!" Chiron's voice roared. "To welcome our special guests, the hunters of Artemis, we shall play a game of capture the flag! It will be like always: hunters versus the campers! Have fun!"

The campers roared at that. While the hunters faces remained neutral. Nico groaned. Capture the flag was not one of his favorite games. Let's say he had some bad experiences with it. He looked at Thalia to see her grinning at him. Her eyes said that she was totally excited, probably to smash some camper's heads and seeing the campers lose.

 _No, this time the hunters won't win. I want to see their smug faces in shock when they lose this time._ Nico thought. He suddenly felt this kind of challenging feeling. Now he felt excited about the game. He was sure that the hunters would go down this time.

* * *

Nico was staying in the shadows of the forest, sneaking on the flag. His team had a strategy. The flag was protected by Piper, her cabin roommates and some of the Apollo kids, because they could charmspeak and shoot with arrows. The Ares kids with some other campers were coming from the west, the others from the east. And the children of the big three should sneak on the flag and capture it. Nico stopped. The flag was now in his visual field. It was just 50 meters in front of him. He just wanted to go when somebody touched his shoulder. He shrieked, then this somebody put a hand on his mouth.

"Shh, quiet Death Boy, you don't wanna let them discover us." He looked up to see Will grinning at him. He shook off from him and glared at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you protect the flag?" Nico whispered.

Will still grinned at him. "You're right, but I thought you will need a bodyguard. The others can take care of themselves."

Nico scowled. "I can take care of myself too sunshine, thank you very much."

Will raised his hands in defense. "Hey I know you can take care of yourself, but you'll need help. See there?" He pointed at the five hunters who were protecting the flag. "You can't take them alone. You'll need help."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I still have Percy and Jason."

Will looked at him. "Oh, you didn't know. Those two are busy fighting off some hunters. They were already discovered. I saw them on my way to here."

Nico gulped. This wasn't good. Without Percy's and Jason's help, he really needed help. He sighed. "Fine, but you stay behind me alright. I get the flag, you only cover me. Got that?"

Will grinned at him. "You're the boss, Death Boy."

Nico nodded. With that he walked towards the flag. First he created some skeletons to distract the hunters. As the hunters saw the skeletons, the began too shoot with arrows uncontrollably, but almost always missed because hitting a skeleton with an arrow was really hard. Nico smiled. His plan was working. Maybe he didn't need Will at all. Then he ran in full speed at the flag.

When he arrived there he immediately grabbed the flag. He wanted to turn around and run back to Will, but then h heard a hunter shouting. "Guys, a boy is trying to steal our flags!"

 _Damn it_. He had hoped that he would get the flag unseen. _Well, time for some action._ He saw a olive skinned girl shooting an arrow at him. He ducked and charged at her. She didn't had enough time to stretch her bow, so Nico quickly knocked her unconscious with his fist.

"There is the boy!" he heard a hunter shouting. He ducked again when arrows were shot at him. He wanted to shadow-travel away, but he remembered that he couldn't do this, because Chiron said it was unfair to the other team if he used this ability. Groaning he did the only thing that came in his mind. He ran away.

"Get him!" He looked back to see now four hunters chasing him, shooting arrows after him. _Great, just great._ He ran deeper into the forest. He almost reached the creek, when suddenly someone knocked him down. He quickly stood up to see a hunter standing in front of him aiming an arrow at his head. He gulped.

The hunter smirked. "Good boy. Now give me the flag and you won't be get hurt." Nico was sweating. He didn't how to get out of this situation. One move and an arrow was between his eyes. Before he could think of a good plan, th girl suddenly fell down. He stared at her in shocked, then looked up to see a grinning Will staring at him.

"Will!" he cried, relieved to see him.

Will was still grinning at him. "Hi Death Boy, knew you would need my help."

Nico smiled at him. Then he widened his eyes in shock as he a hunter approach them. She stretched her bow.

"Will, get down." Nico shouted. Will looked at him confused. Then Nico pushed him onto the ground. The next thing he felt was a pang in his chest. He fell onto the ground. Then the world around him turned black.

 **Hey guys, finally finished chapter seven. Puh. That was intense. What will happen to Nico? You will find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews. Can't believe that already 21 people have favored my story and 34 are following it. Have a nice day guys. :)**


	8. Awakening in the infirmary

Will was sitting beside Nico in the infirmary. It has been already two weeks since that incident and he still hadn't woke out of his coma. He was the only one beside Nico. His other friends have already visited him checking Nico's health. He remembered Hazel's tearful face as she saw her brother lying their unconscious with a huge wound just under his heart. He remembered Thalia's furious face as she found out who did it to her cousin. Will just new, that the girl who shot him was immediately punished. Thalia later explained to him, that the girl who shot Nico has always extremely hated boys, but Will didn't care. He just hoped that she got her rightful punishment for what she did to Nico. Normally a hunter must send her arrows to the children of Hecate, so they can dull the peak, so when the arrow hits someone, it is less painful and deadly, but you can still get knocked out by it when the arrow does hit someone's head. But the girl didn't send her arrows to the Hecate cabin. She done it all purposely and Will hated her for that. He still remembered the shock when he suddenly saw an arrow hitting Nico in his chest and his screams for help. He thought he had lost Nico in that moment. Nico had saved him. If hadn't pushed him down then he would be the one in coma here. _It is all my fault. If I wasn't so careless, then Nico would still awake and uninjured._

Tears were running down his cheeks as he thought about that horrifying scene. Nico could have died in that moment, if Will didn't react quickly, healed him a little bit and then brought him quickly to the infirmary. He could have died too, if the girl wasn't stopped by Thalia who appeared from the behind. They both could have died. But Nico was still in danger, it was still unknown if he would ever wake up. His pulse rate was low. He could die. And then he would never know what Will really felt for him.

Will felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned around to see Brianna giving him a sad smile. He didn't returned the smile. He didn't feel for smiling.

"Hey Brianna." he murmured while turning back to Nico.

Brianna looked down. She was on the verge of the tears. Will felt bad for her. She was just 9 years old. She shouldn't experience someone close to her being on the brink to death. She and Nico grown closer over the last few weeks. For Brianna Nico was like an older brother.

"Has he already woken up, yet?" she asked quietly. Her voice sounded broken.

Will shook his head. He was already trying to stay strong, he didn't wanted to burst into tears in front of Brianna.

Brianna wiped her tears. "He can't die." she whispered. "His father is the god of the underworld. Surely he wouldn't let his own son die, right?" she asked laughing nervously.

Will looked down. He didn't knew Hades (and he really didn't wanted to meet him), but from what Nico had told him, he was a decent father. But even he couldn't do something. He couldn't interfere in cycle of life and death. "Brianna, I'm sorry, but even the god of the underworld can't interfere in the death." he told her laying a comforting hand on her shoulders.

She shook it off. "But he must, he must save Nico. He can't die, he just can't…" her voice trailed off as she broke into tears. Will immediately hugged her. He was already trying to not burst into tears himself. Together they grieved over Nico's health status. Will really wanted to believe that Nico would wake up. He wanted to hear his sarcastic remarks again, hear his grumpy groans and his beautiful sounding voice. But Will also knew, that the chance that he would wake up was low. The wound was deep and he had been in coma for already two weeks.

"Shh don't worry, Bri. Nico will wake up, I assure you." Will said while stroking Brianna's hair.

"How…how can you b…be so sure?" Brianna spoke between her sobs.

Will felt a lump in his throat. He didn't wanted to give her false hopes. Instead of "I know he will" he said to her: "I…I really don't know, but I do know that Nico will live on. Even if he isn't here anymore. He Will still live on in our hearts." he pointed at Brianna's heart. She smiled a little bit at his statement. They remained in their position for a while. Will thought about Nico and all the things he had experienced with him. The days in the infirmary, their daily bickering, the whole Solangelo disaster and and their first movie night. He had made so many bad choices in the past, including avoiding Nico when the whole Solangelo thing has began. If only he could travel into the past, then he could make everything right, then he could saved Nico. Then Nico would be awake again, then…

"So I still live on in your hearts, Sunshine. Never knew you could be so poetic."

Will and Brianna broke out of their hug and looked at Nico's bed in shock. On it was a grinning Nico di Angelo sitting there. Will and Brianna were now staring at Nico as if he were an unknown species. Nico still grinned at them which was untypical for him.

"Oh come on guys. You look like you've seen a ghost. I know that I might not be…" he didn't got further as he was attacked in this moment by Will and Nico who wrapped their arms around him. Nico groaned in pain.

"Careful guys, I am still injured." he said breathing for air. Will and Brianna immediately let go, but stilled looked at him with tears in their eyes. This time they were happy tears.

"I can't believe you're finally awake, Nico. You don't know how worried we were." Brianna said between with tears in her eyes.

Nico smiled at her. "I can imagine. I heard the whole conversation you know."

Will and Brianna stared at him in shock. "You mean, you could hear the whole time what we could say?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, it was weird to hear you guys, but not to see you. I was really moved by what you said, you know."

Will and Brianna just smiled at him, then they give another hug, this time a little bit less forceful.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you're finally awake. I must immediately tell the others about it.!" Brianna shouted. Then she broke out of the hug and ran out of the cabin.

Will laughed at her attitude. Nico laughed too. "Man, this girl is definitely something. I've already took her to my heart."

Will was smiling at Nico. He still couldn't believe that he was finally awake. All those days filled with misery when he saw Nico laying there unconscious on the infirmary bed, they were gone. Replaced by a happy and awake Nico.

"Nico…" he whispered.

Nico turned to him around. "Hey." he said with a small smile.

Will gave him another hug. He didn't wanted too leave him ever again. "I missed you."

Nico hugged him back. "I missed you too."

Tears were running down Will's face. He still didn't believe that Nico was back. It felt so unreal, but it was really happening. Nico was awake.

"I…I thought I lost you forever." Will whispered between his sobs. He couldn't even imagine a life without Nico now. He was his best friend, his confidant and his crush.

Nico rubbed Will's back. "Sunshine, you're aren't gonna to lose me, alright? I'm right here, not dead, but alive." he told him soothingly. Will smiled. Nico was right, he was back, and he wasn't going anywhere. He would make sure of that.

Nico broke out of the hug. He looked him into his eyes. Then he asked him: "Say, how long was I out?" he asked.

Will rubbed his back nervously. He had a feeling that Nico won't take the information very well. "Two weeks." he informed him.

Nico's jaw dropped. He stared at him in disbelief, then he shouted: "Two weeks! You're telling me I've been laying in this bed for two weeks!"

Will gulped. "Yeah, I mean, you were deeply wounded and you needed to recover and…and…"

Nico gaze softened. He didn't meant to make Will nervous. "Will calm down, I'm sorry for my out burst, alright. I just can't believe I was so long out. I mean in that time I could have watched so many movies." he said while pouting.

Will burst out laughing. He didn't expect Nico to say something like this. Who knew that he did have a sense of humor. He wiped away a tear. "Oh Nico, don't worry. When you get out of the infirmary, we'll immediately catch up on your missed movies." he said while grinning at him.

Nico stretched himself. "That sounds good. I can't wait to leave this bed. My back is already hurting from too much laying."

"Oh, does the old man already have some backaches. Here let me help you, you poor old thing." Will said mockingly while touching Nico's back.

Nico groaned. "Will."

Will laughed. It was like old times again. Him teasing Nico about something and Nico scowling at him. _It's good to have you back._

In this moment several people stormed into the cabin. "Nico, you're awake!" they shouted. Then they engulfed Nico into a hug. Among them were Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Brianna, Thalia, Grover, Juniper and Reyna.

Will laughed as Nico was engulfed by all his friends and trying to desperately gasp for breath. They all were gushing over him, checking if he were okay. He smiled at the scene in front of him. He was happy that Nico finally found his friends here at camp. It was definitely good to have him back.

* * *

"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky…"

"Will, could you please shut up. I'm trying to watch the movie."

Will and Nico were sitting in Nico's cabin again, watching Frozen. They were now at the scene where Anna discovered Elsa's ice palace.

"But, Nico the song is so catchy. And the Anna and Elsa are finally reunited, even if Elsa doesn't want to realize it. And the snow is so shiny." Will ranted dreamily.

Nico rolled his eyes. Ever since he was released from the infirmary a week ago, both of them spent as much time together as possible. They both still haven't gotten together, even after Nico's almost death, but they were on their way to it.

"Sunshine, you think everything is shiny. The sun, the lake, the amphitheater, even the cabins." Nico said.

Will pouted. "Oh don't be a grump grump, Nico. Have some fun. See the way in a bright way. Come say it after me. Bright…" he raised his arms and moved it in a shape of a rainbow.

"No." Nico growled.

"Happy." Will repeated the gesture.

"No."

"Awesome."

"No."

"Yolo"

"NO!"

"You're a killjoy." Will said doing the same gesture.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, if I am a killjoy, then you are an immature idiot."

Will gasped in fake shock. "How dare you to insult me. Me, the king of awesomeness."

Nico smirked. "More likely the king of idiocy and sappiness."

Will took a deep breath and widened his eyes. "That's it. Nobody insults the king of awesomeness. Nico di Angelo, meet your destiny now." And with that he grabbed a pillow and hit him with it on the head.

Nico spit some feathers out. He gasped at him in shock. Then he took the other pillow beside him. "Alright, two can play that game." he said smirking. And with that he charged at Will, letting out a battle cry and hitting him with the pillow. The both continued their pillow fight, laughing uncontrollably and just enjoying themselves, till the curfew. They were now concentrated in their fight, totally forgetting the movie. For a moment they weren't two demigods, for a moment they were just two teenagers who were being silly. And it was great.

 **Yeah, chapter eight is finished. Didn't thought I would really let Nico die, didn't you? I hope I didn't made the chapter too cheesy. Please review it. Have a nice day.**


	9. Game night and a surprise in the morning

"Come on."

"Yes, I got you."

"Hey, not fair."

"Mario Kart is not fair, you blockhead."

"I think I just destroyed my car, is that possible?"

"Ah, an ink has attacked me, someone help!"

"Hazel, this is normal for this game."

"I think I am going into the wrong direction."

"This game is just so weird."

Nico and his friends were sitting in Percy's cabin and playing Mario Kart on it. Beside him they were Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Lou Ellen, Leo, Calypso and Reyna also playing the game. Grover, Juniper, Brianna and Rachel were watching the game interestedly from behind. His friends had decided that they should do game night. At first Nico thought it was a great idea, because he loved games. When he was trapped in the Lotus Hotel, all he did was playing some video games. But after he discovered the concept of Mario Kart, he wasn't so sure anymore. One word to this game: insaneness. Everyone was shouting and wildly pressing their buttons on their joysticks. It seemed like the game itself made everyone around him go crazy or aggressive. Leo, Percy, Jason, Piper and Lou Ellen were battling for the first place, insulting each other. Hazel and Calypso were still trying understand this game and his controls as both of them came from a different time. Will, Annabeth and Frank were just a catastrophe in this game and him and Reyna tried to somehow catch the leaders. They were not bad in this game, but they weren't lucky with the items. And Mario Kart is 90% made of luck.

"Get out of my way!"

"Never!"

"Hey, you cheated, Sparky!"

"It's called strategy, fish head!"

Thy continued to battle for the first place. All five of them were closely together. They had almost reached the finish when suddenly all of them got hit by a blue shell, because they were so close together. Nico used this distraction and crossed the finish line in first place in front of Reyna. He pumped his fists in the air, letting out a triumph triumphal cry, then he smirked as he saw the shocked faces of his friends. Their faces were priceless. Their formed an "o" as if they all were fishes.

"How in hell did you cross the line in first place?! They were five people in front of you!" Jason cried.

Nico smirked at him. "Well, how did you say it just a few minutes ago? It's called strategy, thunder head."

* * *

"Ha I only have one card now!"

"You didn't say Uno."

"But, but…"

"Give it up, flame boy. Here take four cards."

The others were laughing at Leo as he grumpily took the four cards out of Piper's hand. They were now playing Uno and like in Mario Kart, the crowd was mixed. There were the ones who played well and only did have three and less cards (Calypso, Annabeth, Jason and Rachel (and Leo if you don't count his mistake)) and there were the ones who had their hand full of cards (Percy and Nico). Personally, Nico thought that Percy might have not understood the rules of the game, because he was always bragging how he still had the most cards of them all.

Calypso kissed Leo on the cheek. "Don't worry, Leo. Everyone makes mistakes. You will get back there soon."

"I don't know why you are complaining, Leo. I mean you get some new awesome cards. I mean look at my collection." Percy showed them grinning to all his friends. Then he laid them all into his arms and rocked them. "Yes, you are my little babies, aren't you?"

The others rolled his eyes at his antics. Nico cleared his throat. "Um, Percy could please play a card, so we can continue this game?"

Percy gasped. He looked at Nico in total shock as if he had said anything wrong. "No." he shouted. "You can't have any of my babies. Get your own ones." He wrapped his arms around the cards protectively.

Annabeth groaned. "Seaweed Brain, just do it, alright?"

"But…but" Percy stammered, lost for words.

Annabeth gave him one of her famous death glares. "I said NOW!"

Percy shrunk back in his seat in fear. He held up his hand defensively. "Okay…okay, I will do it, alright." He took a card out of his huge collection. Then he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Good bye, Sheldon. I will miss you." With that he thrown it into the stack and then began to wailing.

"Noo, Sheldon, whyyy? You were too young to die!" he cried as he buried his head into his arms. The other facepalmed. This boy seriously had some issues.

* * *

"Left foot, yellow."

"Ahh, I can't reach it, it's too far."

"Don't push me, Percy."

"I'm not pushing you. You're just clumsy."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Percy and Jason were having there usual quarrel in the middle of a twister game. Both were kinda in an awkward position, tangled in each other. There were just five people left in the game: Calypso, Nico, Percy, Jason and Will. Percy and Jason were arguing unstoppable causing the others to groan in annoyance. Calypso then decided that it was enough and pushed the on the ground.

"Ahhh!" They both fell on the ground, their bodies still tangled in each other.

"Hey!" they cried simultaneously.

Calypso gave them an innocent face. "Oops, my fault." she said leaving the game out of fairness. It was just Will and Nico left.

Will grinned at Nico. "Well, Death Boy, do you give up?"

Nico grinned back. "You wish."

"Right hand, red!" Piper's voice echoes through the cabin.

Instantly both, Nico and Will, shot their right hands at the red cycle. As their hands arrived their they found themselves in an awkward position. Will was just under Nico, his back over the ground, his face close to Nico's. When they both realized the position they were in their face flushed red. The others were holding their laughters as they observed the scene.

"Man, this is better than a movie. Do we still have popcorn?" Leo asked through the crowd.

Will's hands were shaking. He couldn't stand the beautiful brown eyes of Nico and his smooth face anymore. He was sweating while his stomach made some loops in his body. They both were staring at each other awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do. Finally Will couldn't hold it anymore. His hands gave in and he fell onto the ground.

Piper rushed over to Nico and raised his hand. "We have a winner!" she cried while grinning at Nico. His face was still red from embarrassment as he looked up to Piper. The others cheered in the background calling Nico's name in the background, chanting and cheering for him.

Will cleared his throat. "Maybe, we should end this game night today. It's already late. I don't want to get trouble for staying up to late."

The others in agreement. They cleared up their things, then they set out for their cabins. At least Nico and Will did. The others had other plans.

* * *

"Okay, the meeting of the Solangelo club has been officially started."

"Hear, hear."

The demigods from the game night sat in a circle facing each other while talking out Will and Nico. They all had enough that they danced around each other. Today they had arranged this meeting in the night, so they could collect their matchmaking ideas undisturbed.

"Those tow are already dancing around each other for too long. We must now get them together!" Lou Ellen cried.

Rachel nodded in agreement. She had just joined the club recently because she was close to Nico as they bonded during the war, both being somehow outcasts in the camp. "They are just hurting each other more by doing that."

"But wouldn't Nico and Will be angry at us for doing this?" Hazel asked nervously.

Piper laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, honey. I'm pretty sure they would appreciate our attempts after they got together." Piper consoled her.

"But we can't confront them directly. You know what happened last time when we did it." Percy objected.

The others murmured in agreement. Their last attempts almost destroyed the relationship between Will and Nico. They couldn't allow that. They were silent for a moment as they thought for a possible solution to this whole Solangelo drama. Then Lou Ellen's brain suddenly enlightened.

"Guys, I think I have an idea!"

* * *

Nico was stretching himself as he stood up. He looked at his clock. It was 8 o'clock. He rubbed his eyes. He normally didn't wake up this early in the morning, but last night he forgot to close the curtains. Groaning he stood up and went to his closet. From there he took one of his many black shirts and black trousers. It almost looked like he had a hundred of the same clothing which was not the case.

He thought of yesterday when Will was lying under him. Again they were in an uncomfortable situation. Again they both tried to avoid each others looks. Sometimes Nico wondered whether it would be easier if they were together. But Nico was unsure of a relationship. He didn't know if he was ready for it. It wasn't long ago, there he was shunned by everyone at the camp and was abandoned by his sister. He didn't know if really wanted to go the next step.

He went to the bathroom for a shower. In the shower he began to sing an Italian song. It was a song that Bianca has sung to him when he was younger. The song reminded him of old times. He smiled a little bit at that. Bianca's death still hurt, but he was getting over it slowly and now memorizing the happy days thy had together and not thinking anymore what could be if she hadn't died. In the shower he felt free. It was one of the rare places where he could be a little kid again and relax himself a little bit.

After 10 minutes he got out of the showers. Water drops were falling down his hair as he stepped out of the shower. He took a towel and dried himself. He then wiped away the small water drops on the mirror. When he saw his reflection he shrieked up. In the mirror wasn't his face, it was a boy with a blond hair, blue eyes and a button nose. In front of him was Will Solace.

Only now Nico noticed that he wasn't wearing a black shirt, but rather a green one and he was wearing brown trousers. He looked around. He wasn't in his cabin. He immediately dressed himself up and stormed out the bathroom. Outside the bathroom standing was Kayla. She looked at him in surprise as he ran out of the bathroom quickly.

"Woah, Will, what's going on here. You act like you were bitten by a tarantula." Nico grabbed her shoulders. He looked seriously into her eyes.

"Kayla, please say to me that I am dreaming." Nico demanded.

Kayla looked bewildered at Nico. She didn't expect him to react so harsh at her small joke.

"Will, calm down. What's going on?" she tried to sooth him.

Nico scowled. He avoided Kayla's worried looks. "I'm not Will, alright. I'm Nico."

Kayla looked at Nico bewildered. She was completely shocked by Nico's confession. She cleared her throat.

"You…you are, Nico? But…but why you are in Will's body?" she stuttered.

Nico didn't look at her. He already knew the answer. "Lou Ellen." he growled. Then he turned to Kayla. "Kayla, make sure there is a free bed in the infirmary today. Somebody's going to die today." And with that he stormed out of the Apollo cabin leaving a completely bewildered Kayla standing there in shock behind.

 **Ohh, cliffhanger. What will happen now? I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is a little bit different from the others. Please review the chapter. Have a nice day guys. :)**


	10. Switched: A day in an other body

"Lou Ellen, Lou Ellen, get out of your stinky cabin and face me like a real hero!" Nico cried as he hammered against the cabin door. After ten seconds the door opened. Lou Ellen came out grinning like she won in the lottery.

"Hey, Nico." she said as if everything was normal. "You can join me and Will at our small debate."

Nico widened his eyes. "Will is here?"

Lou Ellen nodded. "Follow me." she said winking Nico after her. They went through the cabin to the place where Will was. It was weird for Nico to see his own body not in a mirror, but in the real life. They both shortly looked at each other, then avoided each others looks blushing.

Lou Ellen and Nico sat down. "So, you probably wanted to know why I switched your bodies?" Lou Ellen asked causally as she folded her hands.

"You are goddamn right! Why in the name of my father would you do something like this?" Nico roared.

Lou Ellen just grinned at him. "I was bored, alright? So I thought I would a little prank on my two besties. And with a little bit magic, voilá, you've switched your bodies."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Really, Lou, just because you were bored. It has nothing to do with a certain. Solangelo club?"

Lou Ellen shrugged her shoulders. "Believe what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I've done a little change with you."

Nico groaned. He was at the end of the patience. He just wanted to shadow-travel Lou Ellen to the Field of Punishment and leave her there, but they still needed her help. "Fine, but how do we get our bodies back? Do we have to do something for it, like kiss each other?" He felt how his face flushed a little bit red as he said that.

Lou Ellen giggled. "No, you don't have to do that. I can't force you to do something like that, can I?"

"Could have fooled me." Will muttered.

Lou Ellen ignored him. "No, the effect of the spell just last for a day."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Thats just it?"

Lou Ellen looked at him intensively. "Do you want some extra conditions? That was it, I told you it was a small prank, alright? I'm sorry for it and all. Now, please leave. I'm busy now."

"But…but." Nico and Will protested. But before both could say something they were already pushed out by a grinning Lou Ellen.

Nico and Will looked bewildered at the door. They couldn't believe that Lou Ellen just thrown them out impudently. Nico was the first one to find his composure.

"So." He turned to Will. "What do we do now?"

Will cleared his throat. "We should probably stay together for today, so don't do something stupid in the body of the other one." He suggested.

Nico nodded in agreement. Who knows what could happen if they separated themselves after that little talk with Lou Ellen. It was better to stay together for now. Neither of them knew that it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"You know I'm terrible at sparring, don't you?"

"That's why it will make so much fun."

Nico and Will were at the sparring place to practice. While Nico was doing his usual sword skills, Will was struggling as he had problems with the weight of the sword. He almost never used the sword, because he preferred the bow and arrow. After he finally gained control of the sword, they both began to spare. Or at least Will tried to, because the first time Nico swung the sword, Will shrieked back, accidentally throwing his sword into the air and falling onto the ground. Nico was over him, putting the sword at his neck and grinning triumphantly.

"You were right. You are terrible at sword fighting."

* * *

"Do you think, this is a good idea?"

"Hey, I had to spare with the sword. Now it's your turn to embarrass yourself."

This time both were at the firing range where they both practiced with bow and arrow. They were each shooting an arrow alternately. First, it was Will's turn. He hit the target perfectly in the middle, directly into the bull-eye. He grinned at Nico (well, technically he grinned at himself).

"Your turn now, Death Boy."

Nico huffed. He grabbed his arrow and bow. "Anything you can do, I can do a thousand times better. Now watch and learn from the master." He said mockingly.

Then he took the bow and the arrow and shot. To say the shot was miserable was underestimated. The arrow didn't even hit the target, but flew high over it hitting a pegasus is the butt. The pegasus shrieked as he as the arrow hit it. It ran high speed towards a kissing booth of the Aphrodite cabin crashing it. From the distance, Will and Nico could hear the Aphrodite kids shrieking, whining about their ruined perfect hair. Then they watched in horror as the pegasus hit a robot, programmed by the Hephaestus kids. The robot was activated and suddenly cried: "must destroy cabins, must destroy cabins." A few minutes later, half of the camp was in chaos. The cabins were burning, the campers were desperately trying to catch the pegasus or trying to stop the robot and everywhere they could see campers running around and shrieking.

Will and Nico stood there for a few minutes, totally paralyzed by the scene in front of him. Will was the first to gain his composure.

"Well, Death Boy. That's what I call a lucky shot. Never thought I would see the day that someone was even worse than Percy at shooting, but congratulations. You've just had the worst shot out of all worst shots in history. That's something not everyone can say from themselves, huh?" Will patted Nico's shoulder who was still paralyzed by the whole scene in front of him.

* * *

"So you guys switched your bodies because of a prank of Lou Ellen?"

"Yeah." Nico mumbled as he stuffed some food into his mouth.

Nico and Will were sitting with Annabeth, Piper and Calypso at the Hades table. Percy, Leo and Jason were having their "bro" time, so the girls decided to sit with the two homosexual boys. Of course the three of them already knew that Lou Ellen has switched them, but of course they couldn't tell them.

"Oh, come on guys. It isn't that bad. I mean the prank could be worse such as turning Nico's cabin into a princess paradise." Piper said.

Nico huffed. "Still. It bugs me, that she just switched our bodies without our permission." Neither Will or Nico saw that the three girls were grinning each other madly.

"But Nico, that's the point of a prank. There you don't need the permission of the victim to do something like that." Calypso said.

"Hey, are you on my side or on the enemies' side?!"

Calypso just grinned at him cheekily in response.

"Well, at least, we had a good time. And I leaned not to let you ever shoot an arrow again." Will said as he grinned at Nico.

Nico scowled. "Oh come on. It was my first shot, alright? Give me a break. How could I have known that I almost would destroy Camp Half-Blood with one shot?"

Annabeth widened her eyes. "Wait a minute, you were the one who almost torched the whole camp?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Your stupid body made me do this!" Nico protested.

Will looked at him incredulously. "My body? It was your brain who steered my body, Death Head!"

Calypso cleared his throat. "Um, guys. Don't you wanna first explain to us what happened?"

Will turned around to her. "Of course." he said while grinning devilishly at Nico. "Anything to embarrass the Death Head over there a little bit."

Nico groaned. That was not looking well for him. Then in the past few minutes Will explained the incident to the girls. As he finished all of them had tears in their eyes as they clutched their stomach and laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Nicky, who knew you were such an archery specialist?" Calypso spoke between her laughers.

"And I thought Percy was bad. But this is just too hilarious." Annabeth spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Guys…" Nico said, but they ignored him.

"We should find a new nickname for our champion here." Will suggested while grinning at Nico. Nico scowled.

"How about Hurricane Archer?" Piper proposed.

"Or The Bow Assassin?"

"Or Captain Catastrophe?"

"Or Mr. Bowbastic?"

The four burst out in laughter as they proposed those amusing nicknames. Nico was just glaring at all of them.

Piper laid a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder. "Don't worry Nico, you know we are just teasing you, don't you?" she said while laughing.

"Yeah, we are just stating how _bowbastic_ you are." Will said as he wiggled his eyebrows. At that they cracked up again. Nico frowned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So you attacked mailman, because you thought he was a monster?" Nico laughed at this thought of Will attacking a mailman.

"Hey, I was the first time alone at home, alright? I was young and naive. I thought he was some monster who was going to attack me after my mother was away."

Nico was wiping his tears out of his eyes. He didn't knew when he laughed so much the last time. He was sitting with Will in the Hades cabin and they were telling each other stories about their past. Nico never thought that he would ever talk so freely in front of someone, but Will had this effect on him. His thoughts were interrupted by Will.

"So, so much about my family and my story. What about your family? Did you have some awesome stories to tell?"

Nico gulped. Till now he just told him some random facts about his past, nothing deeply. He never was comfortable about his past, because it hurts to think about his mother and sister. He cleared his throat. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Will frowned. "Why?"

Nico didn't know how to answer this. His past was always his sore spot. He didn't liked to talk about it. But on the other hand he felt more comfortable than ever around Will then around anybody.

"Because…" Nico stuttered as he searched for the right words. It was hard for him to talk about it, but Nico finally wanted to let go of his past. He finally wanted to be free, after so long hiding himself, so he talked: "Half of my family is dead, alright? My mother was killed by Zeus and my sister Bianca was killed during a quest."

Will clasped his hand over his mouth as he stared in Nico in shock. He never knew that Nico had another sister. He always assumed that Hazel was his only one. But as he thought back he remembered a olive skinned girl around his age. _Was this the reason why Nico turned so gloomy?_ He laid a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico, I'm so sorry…I…"

"No!" Nico shook off Will's hand. "It's not your fault, okay! I should have let go of it a long time ago. It's just…" Nico's voice trailed off as he stared onto the ground.

"It's hurts, doesn't it?" Will asked carefully.

Nico nodded while he still looked down. Will saw how small tears were forming in his eyes. He hugged Nico.

"Nico, I know that the past hurts, but you shouldn't let it define who you are." Will tried to console him. "Your sister is dead, yes, but she would be definitely proud of you."

"How do you know, you never met her?" Nico asked. It sounded so broken that it broke Will's heart.

Will cleared his throat. "I may have not known Bianca, but I know you. Sure you're gloomy sometimes, but you are also kind, intelligent, brave, sentimental, caring and a great friend. Besides that you risked your life for your friends in two great wars. I know that if I would Bianca, I couldn't be prouder of what her little brother has become." Will said calmly.

Nico looked at Will in admiration. His words were so deep and heavy that he didn't even know how to responds to it. "Will…" he started, then he crushed Will into a bear hug. "Thanks…I rally needed that." he murmured into Will's chest.

Will smiled at him. "Anything for you Death Boy."

Nico broke out of the hug. "At least, I still have you, right?"

Will gulped at Nico's statement. "Yeah, about that…" he started as he rubbed his neck.

Nico looked at him confused. "Will is everything, alright?"

Will looked at him sympathetically. He knew that what he now would tell Nico, would probably break his heart. "I…I won't be there for the next few months." he admitted.

The sentence hit Nico like a bus. He was just bonding now with Will and now he would be away for a few months? It wasn't fair. "Why?" he croaked.

Will looked down. "You know how I told you I was just a part-time camper here?"

Nico nodded. He still knew the exact date when he told him this.

"Well…you see. My mother has fallen sick a few weeks ago. Her health condition is instable for now. I already visited her a few weeks ago. You know that's why I was the whole day away when you searched for me." Nico now remembered the day where he found him by the lake.

"Well…first I wanted to stay, but my step-father Mathias insisted that I should stay in Camp Half-Blood. At first her condition got better, so I didn't worry too much, but it got worse again these past few days. She can't even get out of the bed. That's why I need to stay with my mother for a few months, to make sure she gets healthy again. She needs me, Nico."

As Will told him about his mother, he felt more and more like an asshole. Here he was listening to Will telling him about his sick mother and all he did was thinking how unfair his life was. He was disgusted by his thoughts. He should know how it feels to lose a mother. He didn't wanted Will to lose his too.

"Will…I'm so sorry about your mother. You're right, I would do the same thing, if it was for my mother." _If she was still alive._ Will smiled gratefully at him.

The atmosphere was tense and awkward. Both didn't what to say to each other. They both just stared down at their shoes, hoping that the other one would say something. Then Nico broke the ice:

"Have you…have you already told someone?" he asked quietly.

Will shook his head. "You're the first one I've told it."

Nico rubbed his neck. "And when you're going to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Will simply said without looking up.

Nico looked down again. He didn't know what to say to Will. The whole situation was just awkward. He looked back at Will. He never seen him so gloomy like this except the day where he found him at the lake. Nico's heart almost broke at the look at him. This wasn't Will, this was just a shadow of himself. The Will he knew was always happy and sunny and he always knew how to cheer him up. He was like his light around his dark and gloomy aura. He now just realized that he would not see this light for a long time now. Clearing his throat Nico asked Will:

"So…we won't see each other for a few months?"

Will smiled sympathetically at him. Then he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, but don't worry Death Boy, I will write you a postcard." he said while grinning at him. Nico smiled. That was the Will he knew. As he realized that this was the last time he would see him for a while, tears came into his eyes. He was totally unfamiliar with the feelings he now had. He only time he ever felt that is when he realized that Bianca died and when Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. Overwhelmed by his emotions he hugged Will tightly. Will was shocked by Nico's action but he didn't say anything, he just hugged him back.

"I will miss you, you big nitwit. Take care of your mother, alright? Make sure she gets healthy again. And please stay safe." he murmured. He knew that it was still dangerous as demigod to stay outside of Camp Half-Blood, because of the monsters. He wouldn't survive if Will died or something.

"I'll miss you too, Death Head. And don't worry. Everything will be alright." Will responded, but Nico could hear the insecureness in his voice. He was afraid. Nico didn't blame him. His mother was in an instable condition. Nico just hoped that everything will be alright again.

The two of them remained in this position for a while. It was still weird for Nico to hug himself, but that didn't count now. Then they both broke up and went to their cabins back. As Nico reached his cabin, he glanced back at Will knowing this was the last time for a while. For the last time he glanced at the person who has defeated the darkness inside him and introduced him to the world of joyousness. Now he would be gone for a few months. Nico wondered whether he would turn back to his old self after Will's departure, but he shook his head. No, Will wouldn't want me to be like this and it wasn't that he wouldn't come back, he was just away for a while. Still, Nico was afraid. He was afraid that something terrible would happen to Will or his mother, that he would die or that his mother's death would affect them that strong that he would turn into a second Nico. Nico wondered for a moment whether he should just ran to him and confess his feelings for him, but he hesitated. Again, something inside him was preventing him to do it.

Will now has arrived at Nico's cabin. He turned around. Their looks met for a last time, their eyes were filled with so much passion, pain and sympathy. Then Will turned away from Nico and disappeared in Nico's cabin. Nico stared at the place where he stood for a while, then he wiped a small tear away from his eye and walked into Will's cabin.

 **Bam, chapter 10 finished. That was definitely the longest chapter till now. And I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I really hope I didn't make it too cheesy or too OOC or you know what I mean. I'm just not really good with this whole expressing their feelings and stuff in stories. I think I can write humor better then comfort. To all who have favored or reviewed this story: Thank you so much. You guys are awesome. And don't worry. They will get together (even if it does seem that they will never get together). I think in two or three chapters. Well, I really hoped you liked it (because like I said I have mixed feelings). Have a nice day.**


	11. Conversations: Road to realization

_Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing._

The alarm clock was ringing like there was no tomorrow. Nico rubbed his eyes grumpily, then he shut off the alarm. He blinked. He was in his room again and in his own body. He quickly stood up, changed into his clothes and ran as fast as he could to the Apollo cabin. After a few seconds he arrived there. He opened the door hoping to see Will, but he was disappointed. The Apollo cabin was full, every Apollo kid was in there, just not Will. He felt a pang in his chest as he saw the empty bed of Will. _He has already left._ Paralyzed Nico was standing in front of the bed not noticing all the stares that the other Apollo kids were giving him or the whispering in the background. Nico has fallen into his own thought. He didn't felt like he wanted to cry, no, he knew that Will was coming back, but somehow he felt numb, like a part of himself has left the camp leaving the rest of him here. He felt empty.

Suddenly he felt a hand laying on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kayla giving him a sympathetic look. Nico didn't look at her. He didn't wanted people to pity him. But he didn't tried to shook her hand off. Somewhere in his heart he wanted now someone to comfort him. Somewhere in his heart he felt now like a small helpless child.

They remained in their position for a while, neither of them saying a word, then Kayla broke the silence.

"He…he wanted me to give you this." She said with wet eyes as she handed Nico an envelope. Nico surveyed the envelope.

"What's that?" he asked Kayla.

Kayla shook her head. "I don't know. All I know was that he wanted you to read this." she said quietly.

Nico stared at this envelope. What was it? Was it some sort of farewell letter or something else? He checked it for some note. Nothing. He sighed. He was unsure whether he shall open the envelope or not. He decided that he first needed some fresh air.

"Thanks, Kayla." he said to her, then he passed her by.

"Nico, wait!"

Nico turned around, he was surprised by this outburst from Will's half-sister. She gave him a soft look.

"You know, Nico, he really likes you. I hope you both find your path together."

Nico smiled at her. Her words meant much to him, because that meant that Will's closest sibling approved, if they ever got together. "I know…and don't worry, we will find it. I'm sure of it." And with that he left the cabin.

* * *

Days have past by without Will. During these days Nico tried to avoid people as much as he could. He knew that Will wouldn't want him to do this, but he really needed to cope with Will's departure alone. Over the past few days, Nico reminded himself of his old self again, shadow-travelling through the whole camp while staying in the shadows avoiding every contact. And he still hadn't opened Will's letter. He was afraid, afraid of what he would write him.

Currently he was sitting in his cabin alone, looking through his Mythomagic card collection. Suddenly someone knocked at his door. He didn't move. For now Nico really wanted to be alone, without any interruptions. He hoped that the people behind the door would give up and leave, but he was wrong. The door opened and Jason and Piper burst in giving Nico worried glances.

"Nico, you're here, good, we searched for you the whole day now." Jason said.

Nico glared at him. "What do you want?" he spoke. Jason and Piper were taken back by his reaction.

"Nico…we were worried of you. We haven't seen you for days now. We thought something happened to you." Piper explained with a sisterly voice. For Piper Nico became sort of a little brother to her.

Nico sighed. He really didn't wanted this discussion now. "Okay, you found me. Happy? I'm not injured. You can go now." he said gloomily.

Jason and Piper stared at Nico in shock. They never expected that Nico would act so hostile towards them.

"Damn it, what is wrong with you?!" Jason shouted angrily. "For several days you have been acting weird and now you act like w are you enemies?! Nico, we are your friends! Tell us what is wrong!"

Nico didn't reply. He stared at his shoes.

"It's Will, isn't it?" Piper asked carefully. "Ever since his departure you've been acting like this."

Nico still didn't reply. He felt like he had a lump in his throat and he felt bad for treating his friends like crap, but he really didn't wanted to talk about this subject. It was too touchy for him.

Jason and Piper shared a knowing look. They both now knew what to do.

Jason laid a hand on Nico's shoulder, Nico didn't move. "Hey, I know you are upset, that he is gone, but you don't have to act like this. Will wouldn't want you to be this."

When Nico didn't answer, Piper continued. "Nico, we know that you have feelings for Will and you feel conflicted, but don't let one thing destroy what you already have."

That finally got Nico's attention. He looked up to Piper and looked at her curiously like she was a new TV show.

"Look at your environment. You think you are alone, but you are not. You have so many friends to help you. Me, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso and so many more. Don't go back to your old self, alright?"

Nico still didn't answer. He just looked at Piper, not knowing what to say. Jason continued for her.

"Piper's right. You're not alone. We will always there to help you. Especially with your small problem with a certain son of Apollo." Jason said smirking. Nico blushed a little bit at that. He was still confused with his feelings for Will. He cleared his throat. Then he smiled at both of them.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate what you are doing for me, but for now I need some time for me alone, alright?"

Jason and Piper looked at each other, then they nodded. They both gave Nico a light hug and ruffled his hair.

"Please tell me, you won't close yourself off the whole world again." Piper whispered in his ear. Nico smiled at her.

"I won't." he said sincerely. Piper smiled at that. Then she broke up from their hug. Jason boxed Nico playfully on the shoulder.

"Sparring match, tomorrow, just me and you." he challenged.

Nico smirked. "You're going down, Grace."

Jason grinned at him. Then he ruffled his hair and walked out the cabin with Piper. Nico smiled after them as they walked out. They were right it was time to open himself up again.

* * *

"Leo Valdez, you stay away from me!"

"But Sunshine, all I want is a hug from you!"

Nico laughed as Leo, who was drained in oil, because he repaired Festus, chased after Calypso who was screaming both in disgust and delight. He was hanging out with the both of them today. He followed Jason's and Piper's advice and now spent a lot of time with his friends. He still missed Will, but the pain was now more bearable then before.

"Neeks, please hug me!" Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a fast-approaching son of Hephaestus. Nico's eyes widened in horror. Before he could react he was engulfed in a bear hug. Nico groaned in disgust. That meant another shower.

"You're so fluffy, Neeks!" Leo vried.

"Get off, Valdez!" Nico broke out of the hug and gave Leo a death glare. Then he summoned an army of skeletons. Leo gulped.

"Skeletons, attack!" Nico cried while pointing at Leo like a general. The skeletons followed Nico's order and chased after a screaming Leo. Nico smirked smugly at the scene in front of him.

"Ha, that serves him right!" Nico turned around to see an in oil drained Calypso grinning at him. He grinned back while giving her a high-five.

"I'm glad you're finally opening up again." Calypso said while giving Nico a light hug.

Nico rubbed his neck. "Yeah…it took a while…but with some little help I realized that I still have my friends."

Calypso smiled even wider at him. Nico remembered the times they spent on the beach of Ogygia, where they talked about anything. He remembered when he confessed to her that he was gay and she just accepted him like he was. It was the first time since Bianca's death that he felt close to someone.

"That's great, I really need some company. Dealing with fire boy, there is sometimes really exhausting." Calypso said.

"Oh come on, you know you love me Callie! Ah, not my awesome hair! Ahhh not my tool belt. Nooooooo!"

Nico and Calypso turned to see a screaming Leo who was trying to scare off the skeletons with fire. Without success.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "So Nico, you said you wanted to speak to me?"

Nico bit his lips. He had asked Calypso a few minutes ago for advice, but Leo has interrupted them by chasing after Calypso.

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah…I…you know how I have some feelings for Will, right?"

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think someone can overlook this."

Nico ignored her. "Yeah, so…my feelings became stronger after had left and I'm unsure what to do now. I mean…I really want to be with him, but…what if it doesn't work, what if someone gets hurt in this relationship. I…I don't wanna lose Will, because of a break up or something else." Nico confessed while breathing heavily. He was glad that he finally let out his feelings. He knew he could trust Calypso and he was glad he could talk to someone.

Calypso looked sympathetically at him. "Nico…I know it's hard to let yourself in for a relationship. I know how you feel."

Nico nodded at her. After being trapped thousands of years on that island and so many heartbreaks, Calypso still found the joy in the life. And Nico admired her for that. Her heart was broken so many times, but she still wanted to be with Leo.

"I…I was unsure myself whether I should be in a relationship with Leo, I mean, he could have left me like every other hero, I've loved. But I've risked it and look at us now. We are both so happy and I've finally found someone with Leo. I know there are some risks, but you'll never know what could happen, if you never try."

When Calypso finished, Nico hugged her tightly. "Thanks." he whispered into her right ear.

Calypso hugged him back. "No problem, I'm always here for you, you know."

"Heeelp, a hot boy is threatened by a bunch of zombie skeletons! Jason?! Piper?! Anyone?! Heeelp!"

Calypso and Nico stared at Leo trying to desperately get off the skeletons, then they both broke out in laughter.

"You should probably free him from his torture." Calypso giggled.

Nico winked off. "Nah, let him run for a while. Let's just see it as an exercise for him." Nico said smirking.

Calypso's advice has helped him a lot, but he still wanted some other advice. He was still new in this "being in love" thing. And he already knew who he was going ask next.

* * *

"You need to show him, who is the boss!"

"Now, Reyna, let's calm down it bit, alright."

Nico was sitting with Reyna and Rachel in Rachel's cave. He came there for just searching for their advice, but somehow it wasn't really what he searched for.

"What? I'm only trying to help him."

"I think you are scaring him, Reyna."

"I'm not scaring you, am I, Nico?"

"Yes, you are, stop frightening the poor boy."

Nico had enough of their quarrel. "GUYS!" he cried. Immediately both of them stopped talking and turned around to him.

"Rachel, Reyna, I appreciate your advice, but I don't think this is going to work." Nico said sighing.

Reyna huffed at him crossing her arms. "You asked for the advice."

Nico rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, but you are terrible at giving love advices."

Rachel laughed at that. "That is so true." Reyna glared at her, then she turned back to Nico.

"Look, Nico, I am trying to help you…" Nico cut her off.

"I know and I'm glad for that and you can give really great advices, but not in the topic love." Nico told her. Reyna blushed a little bit at that.

"You know, Nico, just tell him what you feel. I did that and it turned out great." Rachel suggested him.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You are the oracle. You can't date."

Rachel grinned at him. "Ah, no worries, I asked Apollo and he had nothing against it." she said while giving Reyna a knowing look.

Nico looked at both of them, then suddenly he saw it. "Oh!" he said, shocked by the revelation.

"So…you two are together?" Nico asked pointing at both of them. They nodded. Nico grinned wildly at that, then he hugged both of them.

"That's great, I'm so glad for you both. You deserve to be happy."

They hugged him back and ruffled his hair. "You do too, Nico." Reyna said.

Nico broke up from the hug. "I just never knew, you were into girls." Nico said while smirking at his surrogate sister. She blushed. "Well…you know…it…it just happened."

"Yeah, RaRa and me just clicked. It was love on first sight."

Nico chuckled. "RaRa?"

Reyna glared at Rachel. "Now look what you have done! Now he is going to tease me endless for my nickname."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her. "As if you wouldn't done the same thing."

Nico watched as they both continued to bicker. Seeing his friend and surrogate sister so happy made him glad. _Life was good_ he thought as he continued to observe the couple quarrel.

* * *

Nico was in the underworld listening to punk music. He went to visit his father for a day. In his hand was the envelope of Will. He was still didn't wanted to open it. Something was stopping him from it. Was it his attitude, his insecureness, his thoughts? Nico really didn't know it. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and to his surprise his step-mother Persephone came in. He wondered what she wanted from him. She never searched for him, unless he had done something to her precious garden.

"What do you want?" Nico asked, his voice icy while he glared at her.

Persephone rubbed her neck nervously, which surprised Nico. She had seen her being angry, annoyed and grumpy, but she had never seen her nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I sit next to you, please?" she asked him. Nico looked at her surprised, then he nodded. Persephone took a seat beside him.

Nico looked at her expectantly. "Now, what do you want?"

Persephone cleared her throat. "Nico…I know you and I never got along really well…" she started saying.

"Understatement of the year." Nico murmured. Persephone ignored her.

"And I know I was really a bitch to you, the last few years." Nico looked at her in shock. The fact she had called herself a bitch was a wonder.

"But hear me out. I was devastated when I found out that your father has cheated on me. He told me that I would be always his queen, but he lied to me. You can't imagine how much it hurt when I learned that he had two demigod children with the same woman." As she told him this Nico actually felt sympathetic towards her. He realized that he would probably be hurt too if Will cheated on him. But then he remembered the way she treated him in the past and his sympathy for her got diminished.

"I never really hated you, Nico." That statement shocked him. Here his step-mother was saying she didn't hated him. The same step-mother who had turned him into a dandelion. The same step-mother who had always given him icy stares while he was visiting the underworld.

"I…I just hated that you were never my child. Despite being a goddess I'm still a person with feelings." she confessed. Nico looked at her in a new light. He never really thought of Persephone as a person with feelings. He always thought she was a cold-hearted bitch who enjoyed to torture him. For a while he just stared at her flabbergasted, then he gained control of his body again.

"Then what have changed? Why are you so friendly towards me now?" he asked her.

Persephone avoided his look. The situation was clearly uncomfortable for her. "You've changed Nico." she whispered quietly. As she saw the confused look on Nico's eyes she explained further.

"Ever since you became friends with the Apollo boy, you became more open to the world. You laugh, you smile, you actually enjoy yourself. It made me kinda happy to see you so outgoing and without worries." she told him.

Nico didn't said anything. He was still processing the stuff that his step-mother has told him. Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nico…I know we had a difficult past. But I'm willing to look past it. I really would like to start over again and maybe we could even have a mother-son relationship. What do you think?"

Nico just stared at her. He was so shocked by Persephone's revelation. Never in thousands of years he would have thought, that his step-mother would apologized to him, but her she was. As Nico looked at her, he didn't saw a lying snake, but she saw a sincere woman who just want to have a son.

Nico took a deep breath, then he nodded. Persephone squealed at this and engulfed him into a hug. Nico shifted uncomfortably in her embrace, but then hugged her back.

"Oh, this is great. Finally I have someone, who I can talk to about my garden. I will teach you tonight the secrets of it." she said excited.

Nico laughed at her enthusiasm. For the first time he actually saw the flower goddess laughing. _Funny how things change._

Persephone continued to hug her step-son for a while, then she spotted the envelope in Nico's hand.

"Nico, what's that?" she asked as she broke off the hug.

Nico blushed and hid the envelope behind his back. "Nothing." he said quickly.

His step-mother raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, then he showed her the envelope. "It's a letter from Will, alright?"

Persephone looked at him confused. "Then why don't you open it?"

Nico looked down. He didn't wanted to tell Persephone about his worries, but he did know that he couldn't hide himself forever behind his wall of fears.

"I…I'm afraid of the context of the letter." he admitted.

Persephone gave him a sympathetic look. "Nico." she whispered quietly. "Honey, it's okay. Everyone has these feelings someday. But you'll never know what he wrote to you, if you didn't open it."

Nico laughed nervously. "Funny thing. My friend Calypso told me the same thing."

"She seems to be a smart girl. Nico, just open the letter, alright? It will only get worse if you don't."

Nico sighed. "I know, but what if it's something bad, what if he says that he won't come back again or that he actually hate me?"

"Then, you at least know it. It is always better to know something then to stay in the unknown." Persephone spoke. "I will leave you alone now. Choose wisely, Nico." With that she stood up, gave Nico a light hug and disappeared out of his room.

Nico stared the envelope in his hands. It suddenly felt so heavy in his hand as if it was filled with stones. Nico's hands were trembling as he held the letter, then he finally ripped up the enveloped and opened the letter. On the letter there was a message to him written in a so messy handwriting as only a doctor could write. Nico had huge problems to decipher the message, but after a while he got used to his handwriting. He read it expectantly.

 _Dear Nico,_

 _when you read this letter, I'm already gone from the camp. As I've already told you, I have too take care of my mom as she got a very bad illness. I'm writing this letter, because I know that this will be the last message to you for a long time. I will miss you Nico, I will miss you so much. You don't know how much fun I had in the past few months. Before I met you it was always me and Lou Ellen. It was great to have her as a friend, but something was missing, something that I couldn't explain. When I met you, I immediately knew that you were different from the others. I challenged myself for solving the mystery Nico di Angelo. You were always special, Death Boy, you just couldn't see it. You hid yourself for so long, avoiding everybody as much as you could, not seeing the truth in front of your eyes. You didn't see that you had so many great friends that would do anything for you. You wouldn't accept anybodies friendship and didn't liked to be touched, but you've changed. After the war you've changed greatly, finally loosening yourself more and making friends. You've changed and you've become that person that I love. Yes, there you have it. I love you. Will Solace is in love with Nico di Angelo. I know it may seem to be a huge step, but you have made me so much greater during these past few months. I've never felt so attracted to someone before as to you. And it is not just a silly crush, no, this is more. I've had many patients before, but you were the biggest case. You were someone who always challenged me, bringing out the best out of me. We are like light and darkness, ying and yang. We are both total opposites, but we still became each others best friend. Funny how the universe works, right? We danced around each other for far to long and even after we confessed our feelings for each other neither of us made the first move. We are such idiots, aren't w? I'm not good with words, no I'm really crappy with it. So I'm going to end this letter now. I'm going to miss you Death Boy. Every single minute without you is going to be torture. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but you know what I mean. Take care of yourself._

 _I love you (there I said it again)._

 _Love, your Sunshine Will._

Nico's hands trembled as he read Will's letter. A small teardrop fell onto the letter. Nico wiped his tear. Will loved him. Will Solace love him. He never felt so happy in his life before. After all these months of heart torture, he now finally had a certitude. Slowly he closed the letter again as he wiped a few tears away. Nico smiled. He now knew what to do and nothing is going to stop him this time.

 **Bamm, yes finally chapter 11 finished. My longest chapter by far. I really hope you enjoyed it. And in the next chapter it's finally going to happen what you have waited for so long. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really couldn't have written this story without your help. And yes. Rachel/Reyna confirmed. It was said, that no demigod shall heal Reyna' heart, so I gave her Rachel. She is awesome and is mortal and both of them would make such a cute pair. I'm going to post the next chapter as fast as I can. Maybe I will continue this story after these two idiots got together. Well, we shall see. I wish you all a great day.**

 **Your DWGolondor.**


	12. Discharge of hidden feelings

Nico was sitting in his cabin rereading Will's letter the thousands time again. It has been already three months since Will's department. Nico really hoped, that he was okay. Growing up in the environment of gods, demigods, centaurs and other mythical creatures has taught him one thing: always be careful. Or how Mad-Eye Moody from Harry Potter would say: Constant vigilance. Everyday since without Will felt weird. It was like something inside him was missing. Despite him hanging out with his friends a lot, he couldn't bring himself to completely enjoy himself. Something inside him was just missing. He thought about Will's words again. He loved him. Will Solace loved him, the dark and gloomy Nico di Angelo. It was too good to be true, but it was true. A few months ago, Nico would have never considered that somebody would ever love him. A few months ago he was still fighting in the shadows, hoping that one day his torture would end. He had lost his sister, fell in love with Percy, went through Tartarus, was being shunned and had seen his crush fall with his girlfriend into Tartarus.

He stood up walking through the cabin up and down. Today was the day, he would come back. He had told him through another letter, that his mother was healthy again and he also said, that she would like to meet his "soon-to-be-boyfriend". When Nico read this his face flushed so red as a tomato. He still didn't knew what to say, if he saw Will again. It could end awkward again or they could actually get together. Sweat was dropping down Nico's neck. He didn't even saw him and he was already sweating. How would it be, if he actually was standing in front of him, face-to-face to each other.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in." he cried.

The door went open and Jason stormed in. He was breathing heavily and his blond hair was totally messy, but he still managed to grin at the son of Hades.

"Hey, Nico, Will's here!"

Nico eyes widened in surprise. He ran towards Jason. "He's here?" he cried.

Jason nodded. "Just arrived at the Camp. And before you ask, he's okay, no injuries or so. You should…" But before Jason could finish the sentence, Nico already stormed out of the Cabin. He ran over the sparring field to the entry of the Camp and that's where he saw him. There was Will, standing in front of the of the gate talking to Lou Ellen. He was wearing a white T-Shirt with blue jeans. His hair was messy, but it still looked good in the sunlight.

"Will!" he cried.

Will turned around stopping his conversation with Lou Ellen. His blue eyes stared directly into Nico's ones. In his eyes lied a hint of relief and happiness when he saw Nico.

"Nico." he breathed. He didn't move. Both of them were deeply just staring at each other.

Lou Ellen beside him smirked. "I will leave you two love birds alone then." she said. Then she left the two two boys who were still staring at each other.

Both of them were like paralyzed as they looked at their opposite. Nico's heart was beating faster then ever before. He just wanted to jump on Will and hug him tightly and then slap him for leaving him alone at Camp Half-Blood. But he didn't move. Neither did Will. Both of them were staying still as if there feet were rooted into the ground.

Then, slowly but steady, they both move towards each other. They didn't ran. They didn't cry each others names. They were moving forwards in snail pace, not leaving the others look. As Nico moved on, every step felt more heavier. The more he went, the more his leg felt like as if it weighed a ton. Time was going slower as both of them moved towards each other. There was no sound, no voice that interrupted him. It was as if the time almost stopped.

Then after what felt like hours, they finally met each other. Both were looking at each other as if they expected the other to make the first move. Then after a short period of awkwardness, Will broke the silence.

"Hey Death Boy, it's great to see you again." he said while offering Nico a hand.

Nico hesitated, then he obliged. "Yeah, you too, Sunshine."

Will gave him a small smile. His eyes were haunted by tiredness. Just now Nico recognized the eye circles on Will's Face.

"Will, did you not sleep?" he asked him. When he saw that Will didn't understand what he meant by that, he pointed at his eyes. Just now Will seemed to realize what he meant.

"Oh, yeah. Horrible nights, I tell you. My mom couldn't fell asleep at night, so I had to keep her company. In addition to that the dog from our neighbor belled the whole time in these days. You don't know how glad I am to be in Camp Half-Blood again."

Nico laughed at this. "Oh, poor Will, being kept awake by a dog. You must suffered so greatly."

Will grinned at him. "Oh, yes I am. Nico please help me. I'm dying out of tiredness." he said melodramatically while lying the back of his right hand onto his forehead.

Nico chuckled at his antics. "You're such a dork." He told him while playfully hitting his arm. Will glared at him playfully, Nico glared back. Both of them were staring at each other intensively. Then they both broke out in laughing. It was ridiculous, Nico knew. They were both acting like children, but Nico was glad that the tense atmosphere was finally gone. They both kept on laughing for the next few seconds.

"Oh god, I so missed those conversations." Will said between laughers.

"Yeah me too." Nico said. He was wiping some tears from his eyes. He didn't know when it was the last time he ever laughed that way. _That was the day when Will left._

"So, everything alright?" he asked him hoping he knew what he meant.

"Yeah. Everything is great. My mom is healthy again and I'm at Camp Half-Blood again. We must certainly celebrate this." Will spoke enthusiastic. Nico nodded. He could understand his feelings. For almost every camper, the camp has become a second home to them during these past years. Here was the place were they were among people from the same kind. They did not had to fear that they were shunned or something else. It took Nico a while, but after the war the camp became a home to him.

He looked at Will. He was currently looking at the sky triumphantly like he came back from a glorious battle. He smiled at his gesture. Deep inside he was feeling uncomfortable. He knew that he needed to confront Will now about the letter before it was too late. Later on Will would be too busy to celebrate and Nico would lose his courage again, so it was now or never. He took a deep breath, then he slipped out these words:

"I've read your letter, you know."

Nico turned to him looking with a mix of shock and relief. It was like he was fighting with himself whether he should celebrate that statement or grief about it.

"Oh." came out from Will's mouth. It was clearly to see that he was searching for the right words.

"Look, Nico, about the letter…"

"Did you really mean it? Did you really mean what was in the letter?" Nico asked him.

Will looked surprised at the question. He hesitated, but nevertheless he nodded.

Nico smiled in relief. "Good, because there are some things that you should know."

"Nico…" Will breathed.

Nico signified him to shut up. "No, let me speak. This is something, I should have told you long time ago."

Will was looking at him expectantly. His stare was intimidating Nico. It was not the fact that it was an evil glare, it was more the fact that his eyes were pressuring him. Nico's breath became heavier and his heart beat faster. In the end he did overcome his small moment of disturbance and continued his speech.

"Will, before I knew you, I was just a small helpless child. Before I came to Camp Half-Blood the only thing I had was my sister. You can't imagine how devastated I was when I learned about her death. I blocked myself out from the rest of the world, blaming Percy for my sister's death. I became the outcast. It didn't help that my father was Hades, the god of the underworld."

During his speech, Will didn't say anything. He didn't move, he didn't breath. All he did was listening to Nico's story. He had never told him all of this before, so it surprised him that he was now opening up to him.

"After the titan war, I became more accepted, but I was still a loner. During this time I developed a crush on Percy. In this time he was like a real-life hero to me. Always saving other people, being the selfless git he is. I couldn't hate him for not protecting Bianca enough. It was the time I realized my sexuality. You know that I came from another time. Where I cam from , gay people were haunted and slaughtered. They were seen as a disease and threat to the human race. So I shunned myself again, hoping I would lose my interest in Percy. I didn't. The only one who accepted me during that time was my sister Hazel. I even went through the great hell of Tartarus. I could have died there and nobody would have cared. When Percy fell into Tartarus with Annabeth I realized that my love for him would be never replied. I lost Percy on that day, figuratively and literally."

Tears were falling down of Will's cheek as he listened to Nico's tail. He couldn't imagine the pain Nico was enduring all these years along. He wished he would have been there for him earlier. All he wanted to do was to hug Nico now, telling him everything is alright now, but he knew that this wasn't what Nico wanted. Nico continued with his grave voice.

"After that I thought everything was lost. I had lost my crush, I was homosexual and alone. I thought it was always going to be that way, but then you came. You brought me out of the misery I was stuck in. You showed me the joy of life. You were there when I needed you the most. You saved me sunshine. The day I lost Percy, fate has decided to bring us together. When all was lost for me you saved me from the deepest pit of misery. You were my shining knight in the armor. You are my sunshine."

Will looked at Nico incredulously. Each word of him were such of heavy meaning. They pumped into Will's heart and with each word his heartbeat increased.

"Nico…" he whispered, absolutely touched by his words.

"And you probably find this ridiculous when I say that, but you are right. We balance each other out. We are like light and darkness, like yin and yang, like happiness and gloomy. And after all the time I spent with you I realized one thing. I love you Will."

Will stopped breathing. Nico's words just pumped into his heart with such strength that he was almost overwhelmed by it. The boy, who he had a crush on since he had seen him on that fateful day in th heat of the battle, just confessed to him that he loved him. His heart was beating like crazy, he couldn't even think logically anymore. All the past few months of dancing around each other didn't count anymore. Now they were finally letting their feelings out that they hid for so long.

"Yes, I love you Will. You can hate me for it if you want, but I can't hide it anymore. It has almost overwhelmed me into unconsciousness and I couldn't take it anymore. And you can do what you want now. If you really meant what was in the letter, then please reply my feelings. But if you changed your mind about me, then I accept it. I mean I can't force you to…" Nico rambled in such a fast tempo that Will almost didn't understood what he said.

"Nico…" Will tried to get his attention.

"And I know I am not the most sociable person, but I can change that. I can be the best boyfriend aver, I can…"

"NICO!" Will cried.

Nico immediately shut up, looking at him in shock. He didn't expect such an outburst from him.

"Shut up, Death Boy, and kiss me." And with that Will pressed his lips against Nico's ones. Nico widened his eyes in shock, but then leaned in. Both of them were touching each others lips with so much passion. All the feelings that have been hidden for so long, came out now. The pain, the suffering, all that didn't matter now. Now they were just enjoying themselves, feeling like they were on cloud nine. They were touching each others lips softly, enjoying every moment of it. Will was lifting Nico up while he continued to kiss passionately. After what felt like hours, they finally broke up, looking at each other while blushing.

"YES, FINALLY!"

"OH MY GOSH, MY OTP HAS FINALLY CAME TRUE!"

"I ALREADY THOUGHT TH TWO IDIOTS WOULD NEVER END TOGETHER!"

"O MY GOD, SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Nico and Will turned around to see most of the campers cheering behind him. There jaw dropped at what they saw. Fireworks were flying around writing: SOLANGELO into the air. Leo was flying with Calypso on Festus while holding a SOLANGELO FOREVER flag in his hand. Their other friends were cheering their names while shouting: SOLANGELO, SOLANGELO! while holding posters of Nico and Will. And the Aphrodite campers were singing the Solangelo song with Prcy and Jason as front singers.

 _S-O-L-A-N-G-E-L-O_

 _forever shipping Solangelo_

 _Sun and Darkness forever united_

 _fangirls are totally delighted_

It was definitely a weird scene and Nico didn't what was weirder: the whole scene itself or the fact that Percy and Jason were willingly singing on stage while wearing SOLANGELO T-Shirts.

Nico looked at Will, he looked at him back with a small smile.

"So are we together now?" Nico asked him.

Will responded him with a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, we are, Death Boy."

Nico grinned at him.

"So I'm officially your boyfriend now?"

Will grinned back.

"Nico di Angelo, boyfriend of Will Solace. Yeah that sounds good. It definitely does." And with that he engulfed Nico into another kiss. The campers were cheering at this. It didn't bother Nico. Nothing could destroy this moment now. He was finally together with Sunshine now.

 **YEEES! Those two idiots finally got together. After twelve never-ending chapters, it finally did happen. Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. Without you guys I wouldn't have done this. I will at least make a epilogue, maybe I will continue the story after that, you know with Nico and Will being a couple, their engagement, wedding and first adoption. We shall see. If you guys want I could continue. I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me like forever to writ this, because there was so much feeling in it and I really can't write emotional scenes. But I guess it turned out to be okay. I wish you all a great day.**

 **Your DWGolondor**

 **P.S.: I'm so sorry to inform you that I will take another break from the story. Next week I go to a clss trip with my class mates (without teachers :) ). It is like the last time everyone gets together before we all go apart to different colleges. So one week without Solangelo. I'm so sorry guys. I really am.**


	13. A new age

It's been already three weeks since Nico got together with Will and those weeks were the best of his months. He never thought he could be happy with anyone together, but he enjoyed the time with Will. When they weren't arguing about his health status, they were having their usual movie nights, their gaming sessions, their random discussions and their spontaneous activities, such as sparring against each other (although he always would defeat Will) or pranking the Stolls. Sure most of the things they already did before they got together, but they now had the smooch bonus. Nico felt comfortable around Will and Will helped him to overcome his fear of being touched by somebody.

His life was getting better and better from now. He had great friends that cared about him. A crazy, but awesome family (even his father showed a little bit love to him now) and a wonderful boyfriend. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how things have turned so great for him. From time to time he would wonder, if he wasn't dreaming, but after he pinched himself on the arm, he was sure that he wasn't dreaming.

Momentarily he was sitting in his cabin and listening to music on his iPod. It was early in the morning and Nico didn't wanted to get up, although he was already awake for about an hour. That was something he could never get used to: getting up in the morning. Nico wasn't a morning person and he never would be. He couldn't understand how some people were so joyful in the morning. The only thing he was in the morning was being tired and wanting to sleep again. He was pretty much a morning crouch.

Suddenly the door to his cabin opened and his boyfriend stormed in. Excitement was sparkling in his eyes as he ran towards Nico with a Newspaper in his hand.

"Nico, Nico, you won't believe what happened!" he shouted.

Nico looked at his boyfriend in amusement. He had never seen him so excited.

"Calm down, Sunshine. What is it that you wanna show me?" he asked while laughing.

Instead of an answer Will gave him the newspaper. Nico quickly took the newspaper and shortly scanned the headline. What he saw took his breath away.

 _HOMOSEXUAL MARRIAGE NOW LEGALIZED IN THE WHOLE UNITED STATES_

Nico couldn't believe his eyes. He had always dreamed that something like this would happen, but he had never believed it. It was so strange. The time where he came from, people like him would be banned from the society and treated like a disease and now gay marriage was allowed everywhere in the United States.

Nico looked at the article in shock. Slowly he rose his head looked into Will's eyes.

"This isn't a joke, right?" he breathed. He just couldn't believe it.

Will shook his head. "No, it is real, Nico, god it is really real." he cried.

Tears were threatening to fall down Nico's eyes. They've won. For years homosexual people were banned from the society and now they finally won.

"We've won." Nico breathed. "WE'VE WON!"

Will laughed. "Yeah, we won Death Boy. Now nobody will try to separate us anymore."

The next thing Nico knew that he lunged at Will and engulfed him into a hug. Will didn't say anything. He just returned the hug. He wasn't even shocked by Nico's action, because during the past few weeks he's gotten to know Nico so much.

Nico was burying his head into Will's chest and continues to mumble "We've won. We've won." Will himself was trying not to cry as he knew that they didn't had to fear anything anymore. Sure there would be always some people who are anti-gay, but now they could be legally together now. The message that the marriage was legalized was for Will not just a win for the homosexuals, but also a win for the humanity.

"We should tell the others." Will said as he broke up from Nico.

Nico wiped away his tears. "Yes, we should. Wait let me get something." He ran to a chest and opened it. There he took out a rainbow flag, symbolizing the homosexuals.

"Let's go." he said grinning.

Will looked at him in amusement. "You have a rainbow flag in your chest?"

Nico shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, you never know when you'll need it. Come on, I want to go tell the others."

He and Will stormed out of Nico's cabin. They went to Percy's cabin, but he was already standing in front of his cabin hooting into a horn, waving a rainbow flag and shouting "Gay Marriage for the win". Annabeth was standing beside him and watching him in amusement.

"Is Percy really straight?" Will whispered to Nico.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "I gave up years ago to understand the psychology of Percy Jackson."

In that moment Annabeth turned around and discovered the two. She smiled at them, ran towards them and engulfed them into a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad for you two." she said.

"Thanks, Annabeth." both of them said simultaneously. They were so glad it finally happened.

"So how does it feel to know that you to could actually marry?" Annabeth asked.

Both of them blushed a little bit. They were still a little bit too young for marriage.

"It feels great. Like I'm a new person." Will said grinning at Nico. Nico grinned back. It was there kind of secret conversation that only the two of them could understand.

"DUDES, WE'VE DONE IT!" Will, Nico and Annabeth turned around to see Jason and Percy coming towards them with Leo, Piper, Calypso and Rachel. All three boys were waving the rainbow flag and were singing. "Oh, what a wonderful day. It's so marvelous to be gay." (tune of Oh champs elysee)

The three girls went to hug the two boys. Each of them cried "Congratulations" before they released him. Nico couldn't help but grin widely. It was not everyday you experience something like that.

"Dude, this is gonna be the new Independence day!"

"Rainbow rules!"

"This is the beginning of a new age!"

Nico laughed at the boys antics. Watching them dancing he couldn't wonder if he wasn't actually the straight one and those three the homosexual ones. Out of nowhere fireworks flew into the sky and exploded. The fireworks have written the sentence "Homosexual for the win" in the air.

Nico looked at Will and smiled at him. He smiled back lovely. Both new that this was a win for the whole human kind.

"Hey guys, wait for me." Nico cried. He took his rainbow flag and joined the guys in their dancing.

Like Leo said, this was a beginning of a new age.

 **Yeah, I finally finished the chapter. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long. I was on class trip, then I was busy with applications for the university. But I decided to continue the story. At least till I have no idea of what I should write anymore. It is definitely the shortest chapter of all, but I hope you still like it. I have the feeling that due to my long break from writing, my writing became worse. But that's another thing. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please continue to review it. You guys are the best. Have a nice day.**

 **Your DWGolondor**


	14. Friends, family and threats I

Will was lying under a tree in a shade watching the skies. The weather was beautiful and being the sunny person he is he wanted to enjoy it. He would have liked it even more if his boyfriend Nico was here with him, but he had to do some job in the underworld for three days. Three long days, where he would not see him.

Will thought about their relationship. Ever since they both got together they were practically inseparable. He still couldn't believe it actually happened. Those past few weeks still felt like a dream. Their movie nights, their conversations and their make-outs. He had never felt so alive before.

"Hey, Will!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Percy and Jason walking towards him.

"Hey, guys. You want to enjoy the sun out her too?" he asked them.

Percy and Jason grinned at him. "That too, but we have an important thing we have to talk to you." Percy said.

Will looked at them confused. "What import thing?"

Percy and Jason looked at each other, then nodded. "We wanted to talk with you about your relationship with our little brother." Jason said.

"You see, Nico is our bro and we would be very angry if he gets hurt, right?" Percy added.

Will gulped. He almost was expecting this kind of conversation, but he hoped he wouldn't have to do this. Sweat was dripping down his face.

"Guys, I love Nico with all my heart. I would never hurt him." he said firmly.

Now Percy and Jason were grinning at him madly. Will didn't liked to admit it, but the two were scaring the hell out of him.

"Well, that's good. We like you Will, but you know what happens when someone hurts our bro. We don't need someone to be electrified." Jason stated.

"Or drown underwater." Percy added.

Will now was panicking inside. You didn't needed two third of the big three kids as your enemy. He just nodded numbly.

"Great." Percy said. "Well, I guess, we have cleared that up. See you Will. Dude, bro fight?" he asked Jason.

"I thought you never ask. See you Will and remember, hurt our bro and we hurt you." he said and with that the two of them disappeared.

Will stared after them for a moment, then sighed in relief. At least they didn't kill him, but he had the feeling that these were going to be three very long days.

* * *

If you thought Nico's bros where bad then try dealing with four over-emotional and dramatic girls.

"Who does know if you don't change your mind?"

"Boys, always…"

"Will, I like you but if you hurt Nico then…"

Sweat was dripping down Will's face as he watched Calypso, Thalia, Piper and Annabeth threatening him not to hurt their friend. Will really didn't know why Nico thought he was alone. He wished he would realize, that he had so many friends that cared about him.

"I'm not sure if he is the right guy for my cousin, guys." Thalia said tucking her chin. She stared at Will intensively.

"Will, you know that we all think that you are a young nice man, but Nico's our friend. So if you hurt him, then…" Piper started to say.

"Your head will be fired with a lot of arrows and trust me I never fail to hit my target." Thalia threatened him. Will believed her. While Percy and Jason were powerful and all, those girls were just intimidating.

"I will put a curse on you that will makes you miserable." Calypso said smiling at him. That really scared Will to death.

"Nico's is like my little brother and family protect each other. I already come up with hundreds plans, back up plans and back up plans for the back up plans. Athena always has a plan." Annabeth said staring at him.

"And don't forget the power of charmspeaking. I can make you the most embarrassing things you will ever experienced." Piper said calmly.

Will was terrified. He just wanted to disappear into a corner and cry quietly like a small child.

"Guys, I love Nico with all my heart. I would never hurt him on purpose." he said hoping they will accept the answer.

Thalia glared at him. "But what if you hurt him unintentional? What…"

"Enough Thalia." Annabeth interrupted her.

"But Annie, I was just getting warm." she pouted. "I still haven't talked about the torture chamber."

Will's face turned pale. Whatever horror movie he had seen in the past, those was nothing against this.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You don't even own a torture chamber."

"But he doesn't know that." Thalia said whining like a small child.

Calypso rolled her eyes then smiled at Will. "I guess, we have seen how much you really do love Nico. Well, girls I guess we have fulfilled our purpose. Bye Will, see you." she said. Then they walked away.

Thalia turned around one last time and whispered _Torture chamber_ at him, then went along.

By now Will's face was white like a ghost. As much as he loved Nico, he didn't sign up for that when he started date Nico.

* * *

Will just woke up, when suddenly Kayla came to him and gave him post. It was from Leo Valdez. Curiously he opened the letter and turned pale.

 _Hey Will,_

 _you remember me? Leo Valdez, the kid you showed around when I first came to Camp Half-Blood? Well, let's get to the point. You and Nico have been in a relationship a month now. I never seen the kid so happy now. Keep him happy. Because if not, then I have some surprises for you, Leo-style. I was thinking about you waking up drenched in melted cheese or your bow exploding when you try to use it. Will, I like you, you are a great guy, but don't ever hurt Neeks. He is too much my bro now, and bros are there for each other. That was it actually. I hope you have a great day Will, because you won't have one if you break Nico's heart. Just kidding (not)._

 _Written by_

 _The awesome Super-Sized McShizzle and Hot Flame Boy Leo Valdez_

 _P.S.: Frank says something about turning into a elephant and trample down you or something about turning into a snake and bite you. Well, have a good day :)_

Well, he wouldn't have a good day anymore. That was for sure.

* * *

"Alright, answer Solace. You love Nico or not? Answer truthfully or my dogs Aurum and Augentum will tear you apart if not."

"Love, you are terrorizing the poor boy."

"That is the point of this whole threat Rachel."

There were days where Will wished Nico didn't have any friends. This was one of this days. Reyna, Rachel and his half-sister Hazel were interrogating him about his love for Nico. What was wrong with his friends anyway? First they held still for a month and now they were threatening in a marathon. He had the feeling that they had planned all of this and planned to threat him once Nico was gone for a while.

Reyna then suddenly turned around to him again giving him an intensive look.

"Look Will, Nico is like the little brother I never had. I just want to make sure that nobody hurts him, so please answer this question. Do you love him or not?" she asked.

Will sighed. Again, he was going through the same procedure again. Why did people always doubted his love for Nico. "Reyna, Nico is the love of my life. Nothing will ever change it, alright. Not you, not some other guy, not anyone. Got it." he said angrily. He was tired of explaining it over and over again.

Reyna looked at the two dogs and they nodded. She smiled. "Good. If you had lied, you would have known what would happen." she said. Her two dogs looked like they wanted to tear apart him any second.

Then Rachel came to him. "Will, I know I don't know you very well, but I think you are the right guy for Nico. So treat him right alright okay, so nobody gets hurt." she said smiling at him.

Will nodded scared. Somehow he found Rachel even more terrifying then Reyna.

Then Hazel went to him. She was so quiet that he almost forgot she stood there.

"Nico is the best brother anyone could wish for, so please treat him right. I know that you both will stay together forever." she said smiling.

"Thanks Hazel." he said smiling at her. Finally someone didn't doubt him.

"Because I would find it very sad, if something would happens to you." she said softly her eyes flashing golden.

Will gulped. It was official. Hazel Levesque had won the award for the most terrifying threat.

* * *

Will was walking through the underworld to see Nico. After two days of stressful threatening, he was keen on finally seeing his boyfriend again. He shuddered as he walked through the underworld. Everything was cold and…well dead. Thousands of souls were walking through the Field of Asphodel like zombies. He looked away. It was just too dark for him.

He then finally arrived at Hades palace. "Nico!" he cried when he saw his boyfriend.

Nico turned around then looking at him in wide eyes. Then his expression lightened up and he smiled widely at him. "Will!"

Will ran as fast as he could towards Nico and engulfed him into a hug. It was such a sensational feeling to have his boyfriend back into his arms. His whole body tingled as felt his boyfriends body on his own.

"You don't know how much I missed you Death Boy." he whispered into his ears.

"I missed you too, Sunshine." Nico breathed. For a few moments, it was just them. Warmth ran through his body. His whole mind was now on cloud nine.

"I am sorry to interrupt your heartwarming reunion, but I need to talk to you Solace." a person interrupted his thoughts. He broke up from Nico and stared terrified in the eyes of his father, Hades, the god of the underworld. Besides him there was his wife Persephone who smiled at him.

"Lord Hades." he spoke as he immediately bow down.

"Rise, son of Apollo. You don't need to bow int front of me. We are family in a way, don't you think?"he asked smiling darkly at him.

Will gulped. "Ye…yeah…sure…Lord Hades." he stuttered.

Hades looked at him suspiciously. "Do you fear me? Pity, I would have thought the boyfriend of my son had more courage."

Will's face turned pale. It was one things when Nico's friends threatened you, but another thing when his father threatened him, who could kill him without hesitation.

"Dad, you are making him nervous!" Nico shouted obviously embarrassed by the whole situation. Hades ignored him.

"Tell me Solace, do you like Nico just because of his appearance?" he asked giving him such an intensive look that Will thought his eyes were going to explode any minute now.

"Of…of course…no…not, Sir." he stuttered.

Hades raised his eyebrows at him. "Then you are saying that my son is ugly?" he boomed.

Will gulped. "Of…course…no…not, Sir."

Hades raised his eyebrows at him again. "Then you are lying to me?!" he said while creating a dark and gloomy atmosphere. Will just wish he was in his comfortable bed again.

"Dad, stop it! You are traumatizing him!" he cried in desperation, but Hades ignored him again.

"Pity, I thought you would make a good boyfriend, but I guess I was wrong. You don't love Nico enough." he said.

Then suddenly something inside Will snapped. He had enough of people telling him that he didn't love Nico enough. Who were they to say who they loved or not.

"DON'T TELL ME I DON'T LOVE NICO ENOUGH!" he shouted at Hades. Normally he would be terrified by his own action, but now he was just furious. Nico was looking him in surprise and admiration while Hades was looking at him in shock.

"YOU CAN TELL ME, I'M NOT WORTH HIM, THAT I DON' DESERVE, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T LOVE HIM ENOUGH! HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! THE ONE WHO BALANCES MY LIFE OUT! WITHOUT HIM I'D BE LOST! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART, ALWAYS WILL, SO DON'T TELL M THAT I DON'T LOVE HIM ENOUGH!" he shouted. He was painting heavily after his rant. He waited to see Hades reaction. Probably he was dead now, but Hades just smiled at him.

"Congratulation Solace, you just passed the test." he said.

Will stared at him bewildered. "Wai…wait, wait, what?! A test?!" he asked confused.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yes, a test to see whether you were worthy of Nico's love or not and you passed. Congratulations. And if you would excuse me now, I have some underworld stuff to do. This was just too much cheesiness for me." he muttered leaving them but having a small smile on his lips.

Will just stared after him. He couldn't believe that all of this was just a test. Those gods were just so confusing. He looked at Nico who was just gaping at him as if he was an alien. Will was now orried for the worst.

"Did you mean it?" he asked. Will knew what he mean. I think the whole world just heard his love confession for him.

"Yes, every single word." he said firmly.

Then suddenly tears dripped down Nico's cheek. Will widened his eyes. _Oh no, I've hurt him. His friends and dad will kill me._ But then his lips met his and Will felt his mind bursting in joy.

"I love you, Will. I love you so damn much." he said crying.

"I love you too, Death Boy." he whispered back. Now his totally ruined day was totally saved by one moment.

"Eeeeek, you two are just so cute!" a voice cried behind them.

They both turned around to see Persephone grinning at them with some tears in her eyes.

"Lady Persephone, what are you doing here?" Will asked confused.

"I just wanted to give you a letter from Nico's friends." she said giving him the letter. On the letter there stood: From Nico's friends to Will. _Wow, how creative._ He thought sarcastically.

"Well, I'm leaving you two cuties now. Duty calls. Bye Nico, I will see you later and Will, I really like you, but if you hurt my son, then I think I could really need a new flower to my garden." she said smiling at him.

Will gulped and nodded. With that she walked away humming.

"Wow, and you didn't got along with her?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, can't believe it too." he said smiling. "Come one, let's open the letter."

Together they opened it and immediately facepalmed when they finished reading it.

 _Dear Will,_

 _sorry for threatening you those two days. We just needed to make sure, that nobody hurts our Nicky. Besides, it was also an awesome opportunity to catch your love confessions for Nico on video. You two are just so cute! I hope you and Nico enjoy your day in the underworld._

 _Lots of love_

 _Nico's friends_

 _P.S.: We meant the threats seriously._

 _P.P.S.: Jason tells you to tell Nico that he owes him ten bucks._

 _P.P.P.S.: SERIOUSLY NICO, WHY AM I NOT YOUR TYPE– **Percy get away from this letter**_

 _P.P.P.P.S.: THIS BOY IS ON FIRE–TEAM LEOOOOOO!– **Leo get away!**_

 _P.P.P.P.P.S.:_ _Just wrote this out of fun. You know how they say: Five is the charm_ – **Percy it's three is the charm** – _You love me anyway Annie!_

I turned to Nico after reading it. "Your friends are weird."

"Amen to that."

 **Weeee, next chapter finished. I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter it will be Nico's turn. So stay on the ball and please review. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	15. Friends, family and threats II

Nico was laying on his bed listening to punk music when suddenly someone knocked on the door. He stood up and to his surprise there stood Will's sister Kayla.

"Kayla! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Can I come in?" she asked him.

"Um, sure, come in." he said surprised and let her in.

They sat down at the beds that were there. "So what do you want to talk with me about?" he asked her.

Kayla looked at him very intensive. "Look Nico, you have been with my brother for a bit more than a month together now." she said.

"Um, yeah…" Nico said awkwardly. He didn't liked where this conversation was going.

"And since all your friends already threatened my brother, it's just fair, that you get threatened too." she said grinning.

"Kayla…" he said groaning.

She ignored him. "Nico, I like you, you are a good boyfriend to Will, but break his heart, then you will be united with your fathers kingdom very soon." she said with an almost creeping smile.

Nico gulped. Normally, he wasn't scared by those threats, but that was Will's sister.

"Kayla, I love him. I won't ever hurt him." he said firmly.

Kayla smiled at him. "Good. Then my job is done. It would be a shame if you would accidentally drink something bad wouldn't you?" she said smiling then leaved the cabin.

Nico gulped. Now he knew how Will felt.

* * *

Nico was sitting in his cabin drinking a juice. Suddenly his body was shaking and he felt different then before. He wanted to say something, but to his horror only just a squeak came out his mouth.

Suddenly the cabin door went open and a familiar person went in.

"Aww Nico, you are so cute as a guinea pig." that person said. Nico growled. He knew this voice. _Lou Ellen_. He thought. He squeaked around angrily.

"Aww, don't be angry Nico. I just wanted to talk to you." she said grinning.

Nico scoffed or better said squeaked again. If she just wanted to talk to him, then why did she turn him into a guinea pig?

"Now Nico, you may wonder why I turned you into a guinea pig?" she said.

 _Yes exactly!_ he thought as he squeaked around.

"Now Nico, don't be angry. You see you have been dating my best friend for a while now." she said.

Nico groaned. Not that again.

"And as his best friend it is my duty to protect him and to threaten all his lovers. As you can see I have turned you into a guinea pig." she said.

 _Well, no shit Sherlock._

"I will turn you back after our conversation, but remember if you ever hurt Will, be it purposely or not, you will be a guinea pig forever." she said sweetly.

Nico widened eyes at that horror imagination. He squeaked loudly.

"Aww aren't you a cutie? You sure you want to change back into a human?" she asked him grinning.

Nico was squeaked in terror and uncontrollably now.

Lou Ellen sighed. "Fine, be it that way. Eat this." she said handing him a cookie.

Nico bit it and immediately felt the change in his body. After a few seconds he was a human again. He glared at Lou Ellen.

"Now, how was it to be a guinea pig?" she teased him.

"Terrible." he answered. "Was that really necessary? I would never hurt Will. I love him." he said glaring at her.

Lou Ellen shrugged. "You never know what will happen, besides it was fun. See you at dinner, Nicky." she said winking and with that she disappeared.

Nico just shook his head. Would this nightmare ever have an end?

* * *

Arrows were shot at a target. Nico was training his archery skills and they became a lot better than last time when he almost destroyed the whole camp.

"Hey Nico." he small voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Brianna, the daughter of Demeter, walking towards him.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Bree, what's up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much, just walking around. You are training?" she asked.

Nico nodded. "After the disaster last time, I thought I could use some training."

Brianna laughed. "Well, that's brave of you. I wouldn't have touched a bow anymore if that would happened to me." she said.

Nico smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe that I am doing this either."

Brianna walked next to him and for a while they stood there awkwardly around, then Nico broke the silence. "You know today's has been a weird day." he said.

Brianna turned to him. "How come?" she asked curiously.

"Well Will's friends and siblings all have come to threaten me if I hurt Will. And before that all my friends have threatened Will." he said.

Brianna smiled at him sympathetically. "About that…"

Nico groaned. "Please don't tell me you want to threaten me too." he said.

Brianna laughed. "No, not that. I find it cute that everybody has been threatening you guys. It shows that they care." she said smiling.

Nico smiled a bit. "Yeah, they do. Through it is annoying."

Brianna nodded. "I can imagine." she said. "You know I'm glad Will found someone as cool as you." she said.

Nico looked at her surprised. "You think I am cool?"

Brianna nodded. "Yup, you are fun to hang out with, have awesome powers and play mythomagic. Enough said." she said.

"Wow." Nico whispered. "Nobody called me cool before."

Brianna smiled. "Well, I do and you better get used to it." and with that she hugged him. Nico hugged her too. It was a great feeling to wrap his arms around the young girl whom he considered as his sister.

"Aww look at this. Death Boy, I didn't know you had a sentimental side." a voice said. Nico and Brianna broke off of their hug and turned around to see Will grinning.

"Well, you would know it would you, Sunshine?" he said smirking.

Will laughed. "Alas, that is true." he said as he walked to Nico and kissed him.

"So how are my favorite people?" he asked.

Nico smiled. "Bree and I were just bonding a bit."

"Yup!" Brianna said excitedly. "We were just talking about your relationship."

Will looked surprised. "About our relationship?"

Brianna nodded. "I'm glad you guys found each other."

Will and Nico smiled at her, but their smiled dropped when Brianna said these words.

"Well, I hope you guys stay together forever, because I would hate to strangle one of you with plants if the other gets hurt. Bye guys!" she said and with that she walked away.

Nico and Will just stared at her, then they turned to each other. "She definitely won the award for the most dangerous threat." Nico said.

"Amen to that." Will said.

 **Yeah, next chapter finished. I know this isn't as long as Nico's one, but I just don't know Will's friends or family members and I don't want to invent some. I hope you liked the chapter. The next will follow soon. I promise. Please review guys. Have a nice day!**


	16. First date I

Nico was nervous. Today it was his and Will's official first date. Although they had been together for a while now they never went to an actual date before. Yesterday Will had finally asked him to one. And now he was in his cabin with his sister that visited from Camp Jupiter panicking.

"Oh god, what if I mess up? What if I ruin our relationship?" he said while walking up and down nervously. He had never been so nervous in his life before. Before that he had tested several outfits which was so unusual for him, but he wanted to look good for will, but Hazel told him that Will want to see him in his usual way. That meant everything black.

Hazel looked at him worriedly. She had been with her brother the whole afternoon together, helping him preparing his date.

"Nico, calm down. I am sure, no matter what you do, Will will love it." she said smiling.

But Nico didn't listen to her. He was still walking up and down ruffling his hair.

Hazel sighed and stood up from the bed. She knocked him on the back of his head with her hand.

"Ow! Why did you do this Hazel?" Nico cried holding the place where she had hit him.

Hazel glared at her brother, which shocked Nico, because she never does this. "You listen to me now, big brother. You are going to this date and it will end good, did you understood?" she asked threateningly.

Nico just looked at her shocked and lost for words. He slowly nodded.

Hazel smiled at that. "Good."

She then walked forwards, hugged Nico and kissed his cheek. "Go have fun Nico. I know you will have fun." she said smiling.

Nico hugged her back. "Thanks, Hazel."

Hazel smiled at him. "No problem. I am always there if you need me." she said. "I am proud of you, you know. You suffered so much and yet you are helped us so much and find your happiness with Will. I could have wished for no better brother." she said.

Nico had the urge to fight his tears. Her words were so full of emotions. "Better save those words for my wedding." he said smiling.

Hazel laughed at that. "Don't worry. I will remind you of those words at your wedding." she said breaking up from him. "Now go and have fun. I want to know everything when you come back." she said.

Nico smiled and hugged her one last time. "Thanks Hazel, you will hear everything when I come back." he said sprinting out of the cabin.

Hazel smiled as he ran out, then she took a walkie-talkie. "Miss Metal Detector to all. Ghost King is going to his date with Sunshine." she said.

* * *

"Don't be a baby, Will. It's just a date." Lou Ellen said smirking.

Will and Lou Ellen were sitting in the Hecate cabin preparing for Will's date. Will was really nervous and already knocked down a vase and some other things down while he walked up and down.

"But Lou, this is my first date! What if I mess up?!" he said nervously.

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes and smiled. "Will, you will be okay. Just relax. Nico is not going to kill you. And if he does, then I will kill him." she said.

Will smiled at her. "Thanks, Lou, but I don't think that will be necessary." he said laughing.

Lou Ellen grinned. "Now that's the spirit. And now go out, before you break anything more." she said pushing him outside.

Will let her push, but then stopped her before the door. "You think Nico will like my outfit?" he asked.

He wore a white t-shirt with a smiling sun on it combined with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. " think Nico won't mind, what you wear. I think you could wear a penguin costume and he would still go on a date with you." she said.

"Well, I already had one on." he said pointing at his tux.

Lou Ellen laughed. "Now get out, before I turn you into a guinea pig." she said and with that she pushed him outside.

She sighed in relief when Will was out of side. She looked on her phone (which was monster proof thanks to Leo) and saw that Nico already left the cabin. She took her walkie-talkie. "Magic Girl to all. Sunshine has left my cabin. Mission Solangelo's first date can begin." she said.

* * *

Nico and Will were walking to the cinema to watch. Fast and Furious 7. It was Will's idea to go to the cinema since Nico has been missed out so much during the last seventy years. The atmosphere was awkward and they haven't talked much yet until Nico broke the silence.

"So have you watched the previous parts before?" Nico asked Will.

Will nodded. "Saw all six movies, but don't worry. You don't need to know the previous parts to understand the story. They are connected, but each of them can be watched as a single movie." he said.

Nico nodded. "It will b like our movie nights, right?" he asked.

Will smiled. "Yeah, just with the difference that this time, this is a date." he said blushing.

Nico blushed at that too and they continued to walk to the cinema. They did not notice that they were followed by a bunch of demigods. Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Kayla and Lou Ellen were following them. Even Grover and Juniper agreed to come (mainly because Juniper was a huge fan of Solangelo). And Thalia was there too, getting a free day by Artemis. The boys had fake beards and the girls fake hair. They also changed their clothes, but they did looked normal. Lou Ellen also changed their skin color so they wouldn't get recognized by them. Percy wanted to dress in a super cool agent outfit, but Annabeth knocked him that thought out of his head.

When Will and Nico arrived the cinema they paid for their ticket. They entered the cinema and walked into a huge hall. There were several escalators leading to the movie halls. There were huge digital screens where advertisements were showing up and at least ten ticket counter there.

"I am really excited for that movie." Nico said as they walked to the snack bar.

Will laughed. "You will like it. There are some better movie this year, but we are going to watch this first. I thought about going next time in that movie called Straght Outta Compton. It's about the rap group N.W.A and their rise and fall **(I love that movie :D)**. It really sounds interesting." he said smiling.

Nico smirked. "Are you already planning our second date, Sunshine?" he asked forgetting about his nervousness for a second.

Will blushed. "Oh…well…it's not like that…" he stammered nervously.

Nico laughed. "Relax, Will. I was just joking." he said.

Will shook his head. "You spent too much time with Percy, Leo and Jason." he said.

Nico smiled. "Maybe, but I would rather spent much more quality time with you." he said. Then he blushed when he realized what he said.

Will smirked. "Well that sounds dirty, Death Boy. You are really already thinking about that?" he asked grinning.

Nico blushed. His face was now completely red. "I…I didn't meant it like that." he said looking away.

Will laughed. "Now that was payback." he said.

Nico looked at him and pouted. "Oh you are one sneaky one, aren't you?" he teased.

Will grinned at him smugly. "Well, of course, that's why you love me, right?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but smiled. He pecked a kiss on his lips. His nervousness was now almost completely gone.

"Awww, that is soo cute." a voice said. Will and Nico turned around surprised to see a young woman with blond hair and fair skin looking at them sweetly. She was the snack seller at the counter.

Just now Nico and Will realized that they had been standing there the whole time in front of the counter. Luckily nobody stood behind them.

Will flushed. "Excuse us, madam, we just got…distracted." he said and Nico had to blush as well.

The woman stopped him with one wave from her hand. "There is nothing to apologize. You both are the cutest couple I have ever seen. Here take those popcorn, nachos, other snacks and drinks for free." she said handing them a lot of snacks.

Nico and Will stared at her as if she went crazy. "But…but we can't take this." he said.

The woman put him off again. "Don't worry. It's on my house." she said winking.

Nico and Will stared at her incredulously. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"Ummm…okay…thanks for the snacks." Nico said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

The woman smiled sweetly at them. "Don't worry sweety, have fun at the movie you two." she said.

Nico and Will thanked her a second time as the walked into the movie hall. Behind them their friends were observing them carefully.

"Don't you think that this illegal to knock out the cashier, let Piper take her place and giving them the stuff for free?" Grover asked worriedly.

Percy grinned. "Nah, don't worry G-Man. As long the police don't catch us, everything is legal. Well besides murdering, hurting people, abuse and other things." he said.

The others just shook their head at Percy's words.

* * *

The movie was almost at the end. Dom and his crew were now fighting with cars against a helicopter and chasing rackets. Nico was amazed by the movie, but he didn't really paid attention to it. Most of the time Nico was looking at Will and smiled at his facial expressions. Somehow his whole body was feeling terrible warm now and his face was a bit red.

Will wasn't better. He was staring intensively at Nico half of the time. It was kinda an awkward and tense atmosphere between them. Will looked at Nico again and their looks met. He smiled at him, then slowly raised his left arm nervously and wrapped it around Nico. Nico looked surprised at that, but leaned against him. Now they were both blushing a bit. But also smiling hugely.

When the movie ended, Nico was still leaning his head against Will's shoulder.

"That was a good movie and I liked how they made a tribute to one of the actors." Nico said.

Will nodded. "Can't believe Paul Walker died. Was my favorite actor among all." he said wiping a tear away.

Nico nodded. "You want someone to comfort you, Sunshine?" he asked him.

Will smirked. "Hmm, what kind of comfort?" he asked.

Nico smirked back. "Well, I thought about something involving kissing?" he asked innocently looking into his eyes deeply.

Will smiled at him. "That sounds good." and with that he leaned in. Nico did too and their faces were now an inch from each other apart, when they heard some people crying.

"Oh god! Why?! Why?! Did he had to die?!"

"I don't know, it was just sooo sad!"

"Hug me bro!"

"Hug me bro!"

"Wahhh!"

"Wahhh!"

Nico and Will turned around to see who interrupted their date and saw two guys sobbing behind them. One guys had short and spiky brown hair with a full beard and a fair skin and another had black hair and a mustache and was Asian. Strangely they reminded him of Leo and Percy, but it was definitely not them.

"God! Why do always have the good guys to die?!"

"I don't know! Curse you universe for taking away him!"

Now everyone in the movie hall turned to them. Some nodded agreeing with them having tears in their eyes. And some just stared at them weirdly. And Nico and Will just looked at each other silently agreeing that they should slowly walk away.

"Well, that was interesting." Nico said when they were outside of the hall

Will laughed. "I guess there is always some people who can't handle too much feels." he said.

Nico smiled at him. "I guess you are right."

Will smiled back then looked at his watch. "Dear goodness." he said in shock when he saw the time.

Nico looked at him worriedly. "Something wrong, Sunshine?"

Will rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, it's just I reserved us a place in a restaurant for 9 pm. It's almost nine." he said.

Nico stared at Will. "You…you reserved us a place in a restaurant?"

Will nodded. "I wanted our date to be perfect as possible. I hope you don't mind running a bit." he said.

Nico was feeling touched. He knew that Will had planned this date today, but he didn't thought he would take special trouble for it.

"Don't worry Will. It doesn't matter, if we are a bit late. If I can spent some time with you, then it's all I wanted." he said smiling.

Will smiled back. "Who knew the scary Ghost King could be so cheesy?" he teased him.

Nico blushed and laughed. "Shut up, you are not better. You remember the super cheesy letter, you wrote to me where you confessed your love for me?" he asked.

Will pouted. "I thought you loved that letter!"

Nico laughed. "I did loved it, but it doesn't make it less cheesier right?" he asked.

Will laughed. "I guess, it doesn't." He then looked outside. "Oh no, it is raining."

Nico now looked out too and saw how the raindrops were practically falling down the sky like bags filled with cement. The sound of the rain was smacking against the glass panel of the front door.

"Lucky, I took my umbrella." Nico said taking out his umbrella out of his back.

Will rubbed his neck nervously. "I forgot mine at home. Can…can we use one together?" he asked shyly.

Nico blushed at that, but nodded. "Sure Sunshine, get under it." he said. And with that both of them walked out of the cinema with Nico holding the umbrella and Will wrapping an arms around his waist. They both blushed at that, but deeply inside their hearts were jumping up and down like crazy. Blushing, but smiling they walked together to their next destination.

* * *

Back in the movie hall, the two boys were still crying.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave the hall. The movie has already ended for half an hour." th manager of the cinema said.

"But the movie was so sad!"

"Why? Why did the director made a supposed happy ending into a sad one?!"

"Why did he had to die?!"

"It's just tooo sad!"

With that the both boys hugged each other while sobbing while th director tried to make them leave. Somewhere in the background Nico and Will's friends face-palmed.

"I told you, it was a bad idea to let Percy and Leo observe them." Annabeth said.

Piper just sighed. "Well, I guess you were right…like always. Let's get them out, so we can continue to spy on them." And with that the demigods went to Percy and Leo continuing their Mission Solangelo's first date.

 **OMG! Their first date! *fanboy shriek* I am going to divide it into two chapters, so next time it is them in the restaurant. And of course all of their friends have to spy on them XD. I hope you liked the story. I personally think I suck at writing romance and I really hope I didn't destroyed the chapter with bad romance. Please review. I will update soon.**


	17. First date II

Will was totally nervous. He was on his first date...with Nico! The boy he had a crush on since he came to Camp Half-Blood. The had been dating for a while now, yes but a date was something entirely different. Till now the date was not bad. There was an awkward atmosphere around both of them, but Will enjoyed his time with Nico.

Right now, Will was holding the umbrella over the two of them as they walked to the restaurant. After a while he even dared to hold Nico's hand, which made them both blush but it was comfortable. The rain was getting stronger, but Will didn't noticed that. His whole thoughts were on Nico and this date now. He still couldn't believe sometimes that they were together.

He had reserved at one of the finest restaurants in the city. He wanted the date to be perfect, but why did he had the feeling that something would go wrong. Well, they were demigods, so something would go wrong anyways.

After a while they finally arrived at the restaurant. It was fancy as Will already mentioned. There were red carpets on the floor and the wall and pillars were out of marble. And there were chandeliers on the ceiling. He smiled. If he hadn't saw the restaurant on the Internet (yes Leo invented Monster-Free Internet), then he would be probably in awe. He looked at Nico and he saw that he was now exactly that what he could be: in awe.

"Wow, Will. This is really fancy. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Will. Will remembered when he told him about this date. Nico had been protesting that Will should pay for them both and it took hours to persuade him, that this was fine. He just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Death Boy. I can afford it. Let's go to the reception and check in." he said dragging Nico to the reception.

There was a young woman smiling at them when they arrived there. "Hi, reservation on Solace." he said smiling. There was something familiar about this woman, but he couldn't tell. She had fair skin and, blue eyes and brown hair.

"Of course. You two are a couple right?" she asked while checking their names. Will nodded.

"Yes, we are." he could see Nico blush a bit at that and he blushed too.

"Aww, you two are just so cute." the woman said smiling. Will and Nico looked at each other. "Um, thanks?" Will asked nervously.

The woman just smiled and mentioned them to follow her. A few seconds later there were at a small table with two chairs. "Here is your table. Enjoy you date." the woman said winking at the both of them.

Will and Nico winked her goodbye but looked at her weirdly.

"That was already the second person who said we were cute. I never thought people nowadays would be that open about homosexuality." Nico said.

Will shook his head. "They normally aren't that much. Maybe we just got lucky." he said smiling.

Nico smiled back. "Yeah, maybe." he said sitting down and looking at the menu.

Will looked at his menu too. He was already sweating from nervousness. _Keep calm Will. It's just Nico. He won't bite._

"So what are you ordering?" he asked him trying to hide his nervousness.

"Umm, I think I will take the Lasagne, you?" Nico asked.

Will looked at the card. There were a lot of choices. "I think I take the Pasta with shrimps and beef." he said.

"Yeah good choice." Nico smiling then looking down awkwardly. For a while they just sat there saying nothing, then Will broke the silence.

"So Lasagne, huh. Guess you still prefer Italian food." he said chuckling.

Nico grinned. "Well, you know...it's in my blood." he said.

Will just shook his head and chuckled. "Out of all food here you chose Lasagne? I am a bit disappointed in your choice Neeks." he teased him.

"Hey, it's my favorite food beside McDonalds, alright?" he said pouting. "At least I cook better food than you! Remember the last time we tried to bake a cake?" he asked smirking.

"That was one time! And I wasn't feeling good on this day!" Will protested. Truth to be said, he was a terrible cook while Nico could cook amazing. But he wasn't going to admit that.

Nico laughed. "Whatever you say Sunshine, but your cooking skills are terrible, admit it."

Will rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright, I admit that they might not be as good as yours, but they are still awesome!" he cried.

Now it was Nico's turn to roll his eyes. "Have you spent too much time around Leo, Percy and Jason?" he asked.

"Um no?" he answered which was the truth because Nico spent far more time among the three guys than himself.

Nico smirked. "Hmm, but you sound just like them." he said.

Will rolled his eyes. "Are we going to argue if I am like these three guys, Nico?"

Nico shrugged. "Don't know, but I find it's funny how similar you are sometimes." he said.

Will chuckled and smirked a bit. "Well, but you love my real self far more right?" he said almost seductively. The tense atmosphere was now gone.

Nico rubbed his neck nervously. "Um yeah, of course I do..."

Will smirked. He had an evil idea. It was just fun to tease Nico a bit. "So that means I am veeery attractive to you?" he asked.

He could see how Nico became all nervous now. "Well...of course you are...I mean..." he stuttered suddenly confused by all what was happening.

Will smirked. "So that means if I take off my shirt right now?" he said pretending to take off his shirt now.

Nico blushed furiously. "Will!" he shouted whispering. Will tried the hardest not to laugh. It was just too cute how Nico was blushing.

But then Will started laughing. He couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh god, your face! You should have seen it!" he said laughing.

Nico blushed furiously. "Will, that was not funny!" he said.

But Will continued to laugh. Some people were looking over to them, but then turned to their partners back again. "Sorry, but it was just too funny." he said.

Nico crossed his arms and huffed. Will just laughed at his face. "Sorry, Nico. You know I would never do this right?" he asked.

"I hope you don't Mister!" he said glaring at him. He looked at him intensively. For a while they were just staring at each other, but then both burst out laughing. They couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were coming out of Will's eyes and he even could hear Nico giggle.

"Wait, did Nico di Angelo just giggled?" he asked grinning.

Nico blushed. "I did not!" he protested.

Will chuckled. "Don't worry. I find it cute." he said.

At his words Nico blushed even more. "I do not blush." he mumbled.

Will grinned and wanted to say something when suddenly he heard someone playing the violin. He turned around and saw a young woman with black hair, fair skin and brown eyes playing the violin. Beside her was a guy with olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, yes do you wanta some musica?" the guy asked in an terrible Italian accent. Will was sure it was fake.

"Um..." he looked at Nico and he was just as surprised as him.

"No no, you don'ta have to say anything. I knowa you two wanta some musica." he said grinning. "For your romantica date of coursa." he said.

Will just satared weirdly at the guy. The woman beside him was smiling at the two of the while playing some romantic music.

"Thanks, but we would like to have our date...without music." he said.

"But musica. It is sooo grande. Fantastica. The musica matches the two of you." he said with a lot of gestures.

"No thanks, could pleasa now go awaya from our table?" Nico asked angrily.

The guy just smiled at them. "Okay, if you don'ta need the musica it is fina for me. Enjoy you data." he said smiling at them.

The woman who played the violin just smiled at them. "You two make such a cute couple." she said then following the guy.

Will and Nico just stared at each other. "What was that?" Will asked disturbed.

Nico shook his head. "I don't know. Anything but an Italian." he said.

"So he wasn't one?" Will asked.

"Nosa Will. He wasn'ta." he said shaking his head. "No Italian sound like that.

Will looked confused. "But then why…?" he asked but Nico put a finger on his mouth.

"Don't say anything. We can talk about it later, but for now enjoy our time together, alright?" he asked smiling.

Will smiled. "Yeah, let's do it." he said.

For the next two ours they talked about mostly random things, but also asked each other about their favorite things.

"Hmm, favorite colour?" Will asked.

"Black." Nico immediately answered.

Will rolled his eyes. "Black is not a color."

"To me it is, nuff said. You?" he asked.

"Yellow."

"Really?" Nico asked unbelievable.#

"Yup, it's a happy color." he said smiling.

"Oh man, why am I dating you again?" Nico asked amused.

"Hey!" Will cried laughing. He enjoyed how Nico always could make him laugh.

And for the next two hours they were just asking each other similar questions or talking about funny things that happened in their lives or just teasing each other.

"No!" Will said laughing.

Nico laughed. "Really! Percy was freaking out when found out that me and Thalia turned his whole room into black." he asked laughing.

"I didn't knew that you were such a prankster." he said laughing.

"Well, I was always." he said laughing. "That was just before the second war started. Back then for a while I was happy and accepted until everything turned out bad again." he said sighing.

Will looked at him worriedly. He remembered how Nico was a happy child back then and remembered a short period when he was back to his old self again. Tartarus seemed to changed him. _Curse the fates for making him suffer._ Will thought angrily.

"Nico, you know you are not alone anymore. You have your friends, Hazel and you have me. I will never leave you, you know that?" he said softly.

Nico smiled, "I know. You told me that quiet a few times. I am over it alright. What happened in the past, stay in the past. I am not the gloomy child, but neither the happy, curious child anymore, that I was. I am me. Weird, Crazy, Obnoxious, Annoying and lucky to have such an awesome boyfriend." he said.

Will blushed at that. "Thanks." He looked at his plate and then on his watch. "Wow, it is already 10 pm. We should probably go now." he said.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Waiter, we would like to pay please." he called the waiter. Unfortunately it was the guy again.

"Ah, I see you hava finished. You liked the fooda?" he asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, it was very delicious." he said taking out his purse and paying.

"Will let me..." Nico said, but Will interrupeted him. "Nico I told you I will pay alright? You can pay the next time if you want." he said smiling.

Nico smiled back. "Yeah."

"Ah grande. Fantastica. I hopa you two had a great data." he said smiling.

Will nodded. "Yeah, it was fantastic."

Nico nodded too. "It was." Then he looked at the guy sceptically. "Say, where do you come from?" he asked.

The guy suddenly looked nervous. "Um, Milano, Italia." he said.

Nico frowned. "Really? Because I don't remember they had such a strange accent there."

Suddenly the guy grabbed the money and ran away. "Gotta goa." he cried. The he suddenly said. "It's a me. A Mario." he said then disappearing.

Will and Nico just stared at the guy running away. They turned at each other. "Let's not talk about this ever again." Nico said.

"Agreed."

When they arrived at the exit, they saw that it was not raining anymore

"Guess we don't need that anymore." Will said grinning.

Nico smiled. "Yeah, but I still would like to do this." he said stretching out his hand. Will's eyes widened then he smiled and he held Nico's hand.

"You know the date isn't over yet. I still have something planned." Will said grinning.

Nico grinned back. "Oh, really? What is it?"

Will laughed. "I can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." he said.

Nico pouted, but then laughed. "Alright, you big dork, let's go." he said. And together they walked away from the restaurant to the next place.#

* * *

When Piper saw her boyfriend dressed as the waiter talking to the both of them, she face-palmed. Why in the world was he talking like that? Nobody talked like that. They made the plan, that Hazel should be the receptionist, Calypso the violin player, because she is great in music and with instruments and Jason the waiter. But it seemed like that this was a mistake.

"What? I talked like a Italian, I think." Jason defended himself.

Leo and Percy began cracking up at that and the others just shook her head. Piper wondered at that moment why she did date this idiot again.

 **Finally the 17th chapter finished. I am soooooooo sorry guys for not updating sooner. I moved out from my parent's home and it was stressful. And I had to prepare for college. Real life is a pain in the ass -_-. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews and followers and favorites. I never thought that this story would be such a huge success. I will update soon with part 3 of their date. Please review so I can improve my story. Have a nice day :)**


	18. First date III

During his life Nico didn't had much joy. After his sister died his life pretty much turned shit. Having a crush on Percy, being the outsider of the camp and being through Tartarus have changed him. He wasn't the little cheerful boy anymore. He was far more serious and sad. But now...he had friends and he had Will. Will...he didn't knew what would have happened if he never met the Son of Apollo. He would be probably still the same depressive boy he was during the two wars.

He looked at Will who was holding his hand as they walked down the street. He was beautiful in his own special way. He made Nico smile like nobody else could. His blond messy hair, his fabulous smile and his so cheerful character that was so unlike Nico were a part of it. But mostly because he cared about him like no one else did.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they were walking. The were now near the Central Park.

"It's a surprise." Will said smiling.

Nico eyed him, but smiled. He was really excited for it. When they were in front of the Central Park, they stopped.

"We are going into the Central Park?" he asked a bit confused.

Will nodded. "Yeah." he said almost mysteriously.

Nico looked at him. Will seemed very nervous. "You okay Sunshine?" he asked.

Will gave him a smile. "Of course I am Nico! Let's go!" he said dragging him into the park.

Nico was surprised by that but let him drag him. There weren't many people in the park anymore. Some birds were flying around and Nico saw some squirrels who climbed up a tree, but other than that the park was quiet. Also Nico noticed that two trees that were standing next to each other were heart shaped which was strange. To their right there was a lake. The moon shined on there so the water reflected the beautiful moon light.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah..." he said fascinated by the beauty of the park. Because of the wars in the past few years he hadn't much time to go outside. In fact today was the first time in forever that he went outside of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter or the Underworld.

"The shiny water that reflects the light reflected by the moon, the quiet atmosphere, the sparkling sky, the wet green of the earth that feeds the animals and all the peaceful animals that walk around here..." Will said poetically.

Nico broke out laughing at that. "Your Apollo side is showing Sunshine." he said teasingly.

Will grinned at him. "Shall I make a Haiku then?" he said.

Nico grimaced. Everyone knew how bad Apollo's Haiku's were. "I prefer you not to."

Will just grinned at him.

"The night sparkles bright

in the light of the great moon

my boyfriend is cool."

he said.

Nico broke out in laughing at that. "Really Sunshine? Your boyfriend is cool? That's your last verse?" he said laughing.

Will looked at him innocently. "What?"

Nico couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was too funny. Suddenly Nico felt how Will wrapped an arm around him.

"You know you are cute when you are laughing." he said.

Nico just grinned at him. "Why thank you? I must say I am pretty cute too." he said.

Will looked shocked at this. "Wait, did Nico di Angelo just made a joke?" he asked grinning.

Nico rolled his eyes at this, but still was smiling. "Is that so surprising?"

At his words Will grinned widely. "Oh Neeks, I am so proud of you." he said grinning like an idiot.

Nico rolled his eyes again. "Very funny, Will. So what was the big surprise, that you wanted to show me?" he asked.

Will's expression softened at this. "Come on. Let's go to the bench there and sit down and then we can talk." he said.

Nico looked at him expectantly. Hopefully it wasn't a bad surprise.

"Okay." he said and they both walked to the bench. As Nico sat down on the bench he felt how water met his jeans. He shrugged it off. Who cared about if the jeans got wet.

"So, Sunshine. You wanted tell me something?" Nico said looking at him.

Will looked nervous at that. He folded his hands again and again and was looking at Nico with such a nervous expression that Nico feared the worse.

"I...Let me start like this. Those past few weeks with you have the best I have ever experienced. You don't know how happy you made me..." Will said smiling.

Nico looked at him in awe. He never expected that Will felt so much love for him. He was already surprised when he agreed to date him and his letter also surprised him.

"And now...Nico, I just want to enjoy our time together. I am not good with words...I...today I had a great time. Even if some things didn't went as they should have, it was still great because I had you on my side..." Will said softly.

Nico was staring at him with such admiration. "Will..." he whispered.

"I...I just wanted to say that I love you Nico. You are the best thing that happened to my life and I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." he said his face only a few inches from Nico away.

Now Nico couldn't resist him anymore. He pulled him into a kiss not caring if somebody saw them. His lips were soft and tasty as he began to kiss it with such intense. He felt like he was on Cloud 9. He wrapped his arms around Will and began to deepen the kiss.

After what felt like hours they finally broke up panting heavily.

"Wow..." Nico said. He felt so hot.

"Yeah..." Will said in awe too.

"So that was your surprise for me?" he asked.

Will smiled at him. "Not really..." Will said mysteriously.

Nico looked at him surprised. Just as Nico wanted to him what was the surprise suddenly some fireworks started behind him. Also the lake began to move and water was shooting out like in a water fountain. The lake formed like a heart and in the water there was the words carved in: Nico+Will forever. Also the Solangelo song could be heard from somewhere.

"I knew those Aphrodite kids would exaggerating this." Will muttered.

Nico turned around to him. "Wait...you did all of this?" he asked in complete shock.

Will nodded blushing. "Yeah with the help of some nymphs and campers. But the Aphrodite cabin has gone a bit too far..." he said blushing.

Nico just looked at him in full admiration. All of this, he had done for him. He gave him a small kiss. "Don't worry. I love it." he said smiling.

Will smiled too and for a moment they were lost in each other's eyes. Well...until someone shrieked from a bush behind them.

Both Nico and Will turned around. "What was that?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see." he said.

They walked to the bush and suddenly heard noises.

"Jason, you blew up our cover!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist it. They were just too cute!"

"You squealed like a girl Superman."

"Hey, Piper, Hazel and Calypso squealed too!"

"But they are girls!"

Nico groaned. His friends were following the whole day? He walked to the bush and looked at his friends who looked at him with shocked faces. They looked different, but Nico still could recognize them.

"Nico!" Jason said surprised.

Leo smiled nervously. "How...how nice to see you. Such a coincident to meet you here."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cut the crap Valdez. I know you have been spying us out the whole day."

His friends looked at each other. "You did?" Piper asked surprised.

Will walked next to Nico. "Yeah, it was kinda obvious. In the movie I suspected it, but after the thing with the "Italian" waiter I...well we knew something was up." he said.

Nico's friends just stared at both of them in pure shock. "Wow...um so you are not angry?" Percy asked nervously.

Will shrugged and looked at Nico. Nico sighed. "I am annoyed, yes, but you haven't ruined my date, so no. But from now on, no spying on us or else the infirmary will be filled with a lot of people." Nico said.

Nico's and Will's friends looked at each other. "Well...thanks Nico." Jason said.

Percy grinned. "Yeah...I almost expected the worst." he said and then immediately got hit on the back head by Annabeth.

"Ow Wise Girl!"

Nico looked at him. "Do you want to get in the infirmary?"

Percy looked at him in shock. "No...no of course not! Um...wish you both a wonderful night then. Bye!" he said the running off dragging Annabeth with him.

The others followed his example and said goodbye to them before Nico changed his mind.

Only Hazel and Jason were still here.

Nico looked at the both of them expectantly. Hazel walked to Nico and gave him a big hug. "I am so happy for you Nico." she said.

Nico's expression softened at that. "Me too. I have a wonderful boyfriend." he said.

Hazel smiled and pecked him on the cheek then saying goodbye to the two of them. Only Jason was there.

Nico looked at him. "What?" Will stood beside him laying a hand on his shoulder.

Jason looked nervously. "Look Nico...I am sorry that we spied on you. We...It's just we all want you to be happy and you both are so cute." he said.

Nico sighed. "It's okay Jason. I appreciate this, but please...for the future and for your sake don't do it anymore." he said.

Jason saluted. "Aye aye Captain Nico." he said then walking off before turning back to him.

"Say can I take a picture from the both of you?" he asked. Will laughed at that and Nico blushed shouting. "JASON!"

At his voice Jason ran away not wanting to be hit by Nico's wrath.

Nico rubbed his forehead. "These guys are going to be the end of me." he said.

Will smiled. "But that's why you love them." he said.

Nico smiled a bit. "Yeah...that's true."

He laid his head on Will's shoulder and they stayed there for a while. His shoulder felt so comfortable and warm. Nico didn't wanted to leave, but it was already very dark now.

"We should probably get back before we get problems." Nico said.

Will nodded. "Yeah..." he said and the two of them walked back to Camp Half-Blood.

Not many people were on the streets when they walked down the streets of New York. Luckily they didn't met any criminals. The lights of the lanterns were shining on them as they walked to Camp Half-Blood. When they arrived at Camp Half-Blood, they stopped in front of Nico's cabin.

"You know I had a great day today." Will said smiling.

"Me too." Nico breathed.

Will smiled and gave Nico a small kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then." he said.

Nico just nodded. "Yeah..." he said feeling so great right now.

Will smiled at this and walked back to his cabin waving. Nico waved back just staring at him. His mind wasn't working right now anymore. When he disappeared into his cabin Nico walked into his cabin and fell into the bed. He smiled widely. Today was probably the best day of his life, if you don't count the day he got together with Will. Slowly but surely he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 **I finally done it! Yeah Chapter finished! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Uni is a pain right now! I really hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! First date finished! Those two are just so cute! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can! Till then I hope you guys have a nice day! Please give me a review! SOLANGELO FOREVER!**


	19. Christmassy Solangelo

Nico really didn't knew when it was the last time he had celebrated Christmas. But he knew it was back then when Bianca was still alive. After that he didn't felt like celebrating anymore because Christmas only reminded him of how happy the others were when he was suffering on his own.

Also it reminded him too much of all the happy times that him and Bianca celebrated it. But ever since Will came into his life, he became more open to others and slowly let go of the past.

Right now him and Will were on the way to Sally's house. Percy has invited pretty much all of his friends to his house to celebrate Christmas together. It had been a while since he has been at Sally's place and Nico really didn't knew if he should go there, but Will encouraged him. Snow was falling down the Sky as the ground was covered by a white carpet.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked dragging him out of his own thoughts.

Nico blinked. Had he been really that obvious? "Nothing, just about some stuff." he said.

Nico could see Will frowning at this. He sighed. "Nico, I thought we were over this with you keeping secrets." he said.

Nico sighed. All his life now he had been keeping secrets and it wasn't really easy for him to open up now. "I know. I am sorry. I was just thinking about the Christmas party." he said.

Will looked at him curiously. "Really? Is something bothering about it?" he asked concerned.

Nico smiled at him. It was one of the many things he loved about Will. He always knew when he was not feeling too great. He could notice even the tiniest details on him.

He sighed. He never really told anyone of it, not even Hazel, but Nico knew that he couldn't hide himself between his wall anymore like he used to have.

"It's just..." he started to say. He was struggling with the words. It was like a stone was in his throat stopping him from saying the words. But he then finally managed to get out some words.

"Christmas reminds me of the good times I had with my mom and Bianca. Ever since they both died it only reminded me of my loneliness while the other people were celebrating with their friends and family." he said sighing. He didn't looked into Will's eyes.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Will smiling at him encouraging. Another thing that Nico loved about him. He always could cheer him up.

"Nico, I know that you had a tough past, but this is the present right now and you are now celebrating with your friends and family. You don't have to be alone anymore. And Bianca would be proud of what you have become." he said smiling.

Nico stared at him in admiration. There was definitely no one else on this Earth who could make him feel like this now. He gave Will a small peck on the lips.

"You are right. I have a family and friends now. And I _want_ to celebrate with them. And I want to have our first Christmas together." he said smiling taking his hand.

Will grinned at that. "That's the spirit, Death Boy. Now come on, we have a party to attend!" he cried dragging Nico with him. Nico laughed at his boyfriends cheerfulness. He was so glad that he found a lover in him.

They walked together a while hand in hand. Snow was falling was still falling down the sky and the wind was blowing stronger now, so that the snowflakes were blew in their faces, but it didn't really bothered Nico.

Still the path to Sally's house was feeling quiet long now considering the wind was trying to stop them and that the temperature was now below -15 degrees.

It was like Khione was taking revenge on them for the lost war, but Nico knew that she was in Tartarus now, so the wind and snow was out of natural causes.

After what felt like hours they finally arrived at Sally's house. Nico rang the doorbell and after a few seconds a former crush of Nico was standing in front of them grinning at both of them.

"Neeks! Will!" he cried hugging each of them. "I am so glad you both could make it!"

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's attitude. "Yeah, me too. Will had convinced me." he said smiling.

Will laughed at that. "Yeah, it took a while, but we are here now."

Percy grinned at both of them. "That's great! Come in you guys! The others are already awaiting you both! You can put your shoes outside on the floor." he said.

Nico nodded. Had it been months ago that he saw Percy he probably would have been pained to see him, but now he felt nothing but brotherly love for him.

They put their shoes outside on the floor and went in. All their friends were already there. He saw Annabeth decorating the Christmas tree with Calypso, Thalia and Hazel, Jason and Frank sitting in the corner drinking some hot chocolate, Grover and Juniper cuddling on the couch, Reyna sitting on Rachel's lap while she hugged her waist, Nico could even spot Travis with Katie and Connor with Lou Ellen. He didn't even know that they were together. Clarisse and Chris were also there. How did so many people even fit in this house? And wasn't there someone missing?

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry. "I will never join the dark side!" he heard Leo cry. He had a fake blue lightsaber in his hand. Nico almost forgot that the new Star Wars movie was out. Everybody was talking about, especially Leo and Piper since they both were huge Star Wars fans.

He could see both of them coming out of the other room. "Join the dark side and we can rule together." Piper said with a evil smirk. She held a red lightsaber in her hand.

"Never!" Leo cried. He could see the others sighing and looking amused by their roleplay.

"Leo you should know something...I am...I am the one who stole your cookie." Piper said grinning evilly.

Leo gasped at her. "Nooooooooooo, that is not true!" he cried at her.

Nico tried not to laugh at that scene. He had to admit, it was quiet good. The others didn't seemed to notice them yet, but then Sally came out from one of the other rooms and saw them. "Nico! It is good to see you! You have grown so much since last time!" she cried happily hugging the son of Hades.

Nico was surprised by the hug, but Sally was Sally. A absolutely great woman. "It is good to see you too ." he said just remembering that she remarried.

Sally smiled at him widely. "Just call me Sally dear." Then she turned to Will. "You must be Will, Nico's boyfriend." she said happily.

Will smiled at her. "I am, it is nice to meet you ma'am." he said holding out his hand.

Sally smiled at her. "Just call me Sally." she said happily.

Nico smiled at the warm welcome of Sally. That woman was an angel. He turned around and saw Mr. Blofis walking to him. "Ahh, you must be Nico. I have heard a lot of you from Percy." he said grinning.

Nico shook his hand. "Nice too meet you too Mr. Blofis."

Paul laughed at that. "Call me Paul. Mr. Blofis let me sound so old." he said.

Nico smiled at that. "I will remember that."

Paul smiled at him. "How about you join the others. They are already expecting you."

Nico smiled. "I can imagine." he said. Would it be a few months ago, he would never have said that, but now...so many had changed the past few months. He walked to the others. The first one who greeted him was Reyna who got up from Rachel's lap.

"Great you could manage it!" she said embracing him. Nico hugged her back. He was glad to see his best friend again. Being a praetor meant that Reyna didn't had much time anymore and she had a girlfriend now. Nico would have never guessed that she was bisexual, but he was happy for her. Rachel was a good girl and they both made a cute pair.

"Couldn't miss my best friend, could I?" he said grinning hugging her back.

Reyna laughed at that. "Oh you wait till you get my present." she said. Nico chuckled. "I am expecting the best present I will ever get."

Reyna mock pouted. "What? But then I will expect the best present for you." she said.

Nico grinned at her. "Don't worry. I got the right thing for you." he said.

Reyna nodded. "Come join the others. They want to see you too you know." she said.

Nico nodded and followed her. He looked behind and saw Will still talking to Sally and Paul. Reyna and him first walked to Rachel.

"Hey love, who did you brought there with you?" Rachel asked kissing Reyna's lips pretending not to know Nico.

Reyna smirked. "Oh just a insufferable boy who followed me." she said.

"Hey!" Nico cried. Rachel and Reyna laughed at that. Rachel went over to him and gave him a quick hug. "We are just messing with you Ghost Boy. Good to see you."

Nico smiled. "Yeah, good to see you too. Hope you both didn't made out too much while you were here." he said smirking.

Reyna blushed at that, but Rachel just laughed. "Says the boy who makes out with his boyfriend all the time."

Now it was Nico's turn to blush. "We are not making out with each other all the time!" he cried in embarrassment. He was still quiet new to this and he came from the 1940s so he had to get used to it.

Rachel laughed. "Whatever you say Death Boy. " she said.

Nico wanted to reply something when he heard someone shouting very loudly. "Neeeeeks, you came! Dude that's awesome!" the person cried. He turned around and saw Leo walking to him grinning holding hands with Calypso who smiled at him. Next to them were Jason and Piper who also walked to him.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Way to make an entrance Valdez."

Leo grinned at that. "What can I say RA-RA. I am a natural talent."

Reyna frowned at this. "Don't call me RA-RA."

Leo widened his eyes at this and hid behind Calypso. "Take her." he said with a high pitched voice.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Wow, Leo. You are really a hero." she said sarcastically. Then she turned to Nico and hugged him. "Great you could came. We were already worried you wouldn't."

Nico hugged her back. "Don't worry. I wouldn't miss this. Besides Will can convince people really good." he said.

Calypso laughed at that. "Good thing he can then."

Nico smiled, then he felt somebody clapping on his back. "Now that you are here, the party can finally start what?" Leo asked grinning.

Nico rolled his eyes at that. He actually got quiet close to Leo during the past few months. Especially the time when Will was away. He really acted stupid during that time.

"I guess it can." he said smiling a bit.

Leo grinned. "Did you see how I beat Piper at the lightsaber battle. The light side of the Force always wins!" he cried.

Piper raised an eyebrow at that. "You won? I remember you stumbling over something falling backwards, screaming like a girl and crying "I give up!" believing that I really had the Force inside me." she said smirking.

The others all laughed at that.

Leo blushed. "Oh come on! It really looked like, you had the Force. I mean where did that stupid box came from? I didn't saw that before."

Jason laughed at that. "I may have helped at that."

Leo stared at Jason in disbelief. "What?! But...but why have you betrayed your bro?" he cried pouting.

Piper laughed and kissed Jason. "Because his beautiful girlfriend is far better than his best friend, am I right Jason?"

Jason grinned at that. "Sorry Leo, she is right."

Leo pouted at this while the others laughed. Nico laughed too. He didn't knew when it was the last time he laughed so much.

Piper laughed and ruffled Leo's hair, then went to Nico and gave him a hug. "We are glad that you are here. But where is Will?" she asked.

Nico pointed behind her. "He is with…" But he didn't saw Will. Where was he? He looked at Piper but she looked amused. Wait amused? He turned around, then he looked at Will's face who grinned. Nico screamed at that.

The others laughed. "What the hell Will?!" Nico cried.

Will laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You should have seen your face."

Nico glared at him while Will gave Leo a high five. Will then walked to him and hugged him from behind. "I am sorry love. Can you forgive me?" he asked grinning at him.

Nico looked at him. Oh why had his face just had to be so damn cute? He sighed. "You are lucky you are so damn cute." he said kissing him.

He heard the boys wolf whistling at this and the girls cooing. Piper even squealed. "Aww, you both are so cute."

"Your Aphrodite side is showing Pipes." Leo teased her.

"Oh shush Leo." Piper said punching his arm lightly.

Nico laughed at their antics.

"Hey guys, we want to start with the games!" Percy cried from behind.

Leo grinned at that. "Games!" he cried and dragged Calypso with him.

The others just shook their hands at his antics, but slowly followed. Jason used this moment to go to Nico and clap him on the back. "Good to see you Neeks. Will seemed to convinced you then?" he asked grinning.

Nico sighed. "Is that this obvious?"

Jason shrugged. "You are not that unpredictable like you think Nico." he said grinning.

Nico just shook his head in amusement just. He saw Jason still grinning at him. "That's awesome that you are here dude! Now we can finally have our karaoke match together!" he cried.

Nico raised his eyebrow. "Are you trying to scare me away Grace?"

Jason chuckled. "Well, it was a try worth, but I will get our karaoke!"

Nico sighed. "Go to your girlfriend you goof." he said.

Jason laughed and walked back to Piper wrapping an arm around her.

Nico just shook his head. Jason Grace was really something. But he was glad to have him as a friend. He was the first one to know about his sexuality. Even Bianca didn't really knew although Nico suspected that she somehow knew. And Jason didn't became disgusted by him. He actually became his friend, something Nico wasn't used to. That's why he tried to push him away. Everyone he loved in his life left him, so he didn't wanted to experience that again. But now...he looked at Will who walked at him. Everything changed…to the better.

"Ready for the games?"Will asked Nico wrapping an arm around him. Nico smiled back. "I am. Let's go."

When they arrived they were also greeted by the others. Grover and Juniper waved at them smiling. Clarisse boxed them both rather violently on the arm. Chris shook their hands. Travis and Connor both grinned and clapped both of them on the back. Katie smiled and hugged each other quickly. Lou Ellen practically tackled them both.

"You both made it!" she cried excitedly.

Nico groaned. "Nice to see you too Lou, now get off me!" he cried. Everyone laughed at this.

Will just chuckled. "Good to see you too Lou, but I think you are suffocating my boyfriend."

Grinning Lou Ellen let go and joined her boyfriend again. The next were Frank and Hazel. Hazel basically suffocated Nico with her hug. "Oh I am so glad that you could come!" she cried. Nico smiled and hugged her back. "Couldn't miss a party that my sister was attending right?" he asked.

Hazel smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. Then she also gave Will a hug. Frank shook their boths hand and gave Nico a clap on the back.

Annabeth gave both Will and Nico a smile and hugged them. "Great, you both could make it."

Thalia also came to them and hugged Nico. "I already thought you would be spending Christmas in the underworld." she teased him.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Shut up Pinecone Tree." he replied.

Thalia just grinned and then walked to Will. "Great you could convince him to come." she said. Her tone still had the voice that said: hurt-him-or-I-will-feed-you-to-the-monsters-I-hunt.

Will nodded nervously. "Um...yeah. Good thing." he said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Thalia leave my boyfriend alone."

Thalia turned to Nico sticking her tongue out. "Spoilsport." she said then walked back to her friends.

Nico sighed. "Sorry for that. She can be a bit protective."

Will chuckled. "Don't worry. She is just looking out for her family. I understand."

Nico nodded and sighed. "I guess she is."

Will just grinned at him. Then suddenly Leo began to cry. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

The next three hours they were all busy playing games from monopoly, truth and dare **(this definitely will be chapter :D)** , twister and other games. Of course there was a lot of crying again. What could you expect from demigods with ADHD?

The last thing on the list was karaoke. We all agreed to sing with our boyfriend and girlfriends even Jason looked disappointed that he heard he couldn't get his karaoke with Nico. Thalia had to sing alone since she was the only one single here.

When it Nico's and Will's turn, he got all nervous. He didn't really wanted to sing, but since the others done it, so why not.

Jason looked at them grinning. "Okay, your song will be: the Solangelo song!" he cried while the other cheered. Nico facepalmed. He knew that they would have chose this song. Will just grinned. He will will rock this. He took the mike and have Nico one. Then the music started to play. He looked at Nico and he immediately knew what to do.

 _S-O-L-A-N-G-E-L-O_

 _forever shipping Solangelo_

 _Sun and Darkness forever united_

 _fangirls are totally delighted_

Both of them sang in perfect harmony. The others were cheering at them. Nico knew that Will could sing but right now his voice sounded angelic. He let Will do the first part of the song.

 _Nico and Will, they are two lost soulmates_

 _finding each other by the hands of the fates_

 _too shy to admit there feelings_

 _looking at each other while their hearts are bleeding_

 _They want each other of it they were aware_

 _But never took there chance when it was there_

 _Damn it. He loved his voice. It was so perfect. In a few seconds it was his turn. He got nervous. Could he do it? He quickly emptied his mind and then when Will was done with his part he began to sing._

 _Both of them are gay, it doesn't matter_

 _They love each other in any manner_

 _So now it's the time let it out_

 _Just go to him and say it out loud_

 _You want to kiss him, you know you want it_

 _you won't regret your choice even a little bit_

 _Nico was singing with a passion that surprised himself. The others were looking at him shocked, but then they cheered. Nico blushed a bit at that. As he sang the last tune he looked at Will and he smiled back._

 _So we now sing:_

 _S-O-L-A-N-G-E-L-O_

 _forever shipping Solangelo_

 _Sun and Darkness forever united_

 _fangirls are totally delighted_

 _Both of them sang the last refrain absolutely passionately as if they have done this for years now. When the song ended, their friends were cheering. "SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!"_

 _Nico blushed at that, but Will just grinned. "Who knew your voice is soo angelic?" he asked. Nico just blushed deeper at this. The others came forward to congratulate them._

 _"What a performance!" Percy cried.._

 _"Who knew Death Boy could sing so well!" Leo cried._

Hazel came forwards and hugged Nico kissing his cheek. "This was great Nico. Why didn't you tell us you could sing so well?"

Nico blushed. "I didn't thought I am a good singer."

Hazel shook her head. "Nonsense, you were great." she said smiling.

Nico smiled back. He was so glad to have her as a sister.

It took a while to calm down the crowd. After that it was time for the presents. Nico slowly wrapped his out. He got a t-shirt with a skull on it from Leo. A dagger from Reyna, some Green Day CD's from Thalia, classical music from Calypso, blue food from...oh well you all know who it is, a book about architecture from...not hard to guess too, a karaoke set from Jason (not hard to guess why), Star Wars movies from Piper, another book from Frank and a Christmas jumper from Hazel.

He smiled when he saw her present. "Thanks, I love it." he said to her hugging. Hazel beamed at him. Then he walked to his last present. It was from Will. He looked at him. Will grinned. "Wanna open our presents together?"

Nico looked around. The others were still chatting happily with each other and opening the presents. Some were making out with each other.

Nico nodded and smiled. "Yes." He opened it and gasped. It was a photo from him, Bianca and his mom when they were younger. Under it was a Christmas card. He opened it. There was a text by Will:

 _Dear Nico,_

 _ever since we got together I wanted to make you a really great present. And you deserve to have a memory from your family. Remember that there are always people who love you, especially this guy who wrote this letter._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Your lovely boyfriend Will_

It was not a poetic text, but it was enough to touch him. He looked at Will with some tears in his eyes. "Will..." He saw that Will gasped at his present.

"Holy shit! That is the violin I always wanted, but Nico how?" he asked flabbergasted.

Nico laughed at this. "You forgot that my father is the god of riches." he said.

Will grinned and kissed Nico on the lips. "You are the best boyfriend, you know?" he asked.

Nico smiled at that. "I deny that statement. You are the best boyfriend." he said holding up his present.

Will smiled at him. "So, I guess you like my present?"

Nico nodded. "I love it...but where did you got it?"

At his words Will began to rub his neck. "I may have gone to your father and asked him for a photo?"

Nico looked at him in shock. Will did asked his father for this photo? For him?

"You did all of this? For me?" he asked still in shock.

Will nodded. "I wanted to give you a special present. You deserve it."

Nico tried not to let his emotions take over him. He slowly grabbed Will's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. His lips tasted like heaven, there was no other words to describe it.

"I love you, I love you so much Will Solace, you know that?" he said when he broke up the kiss.

Will smiled. "I love you too Nico di Angelo."

Nico snuggled into his chest and smiled. He looked to their others who had fun opening their presents. For years Nico had hated Christmas, but now...as he looked at his friends and Will, he smiled. No he didn't hated Christmas anymore. He loved it.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I finally finished my chapter. Puh that was a lot of work. I hope you liked my Christmassy Solangelo chapter. So much feels again :D But I plan to add some drama into the story, just because I am evil *insert evil laugh*. I am trying to update as fast as I can, but it is not too easy with university and all, but I really hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't made anyone OOC. I will update soon and then with a taste from my evilness. Muhahaha. We will see each other the in the new year! *DW out***


	20. Dark clouds in the light

**WARNING: Before you read the story, I must warn you that this has dark themes. There will be some racial and homophobic comments in this chapter. I have not done this because I am racist or homophobic (God if I ever turn to someone like that kill me guys (I mean it))but I wanted show you guys that despite all the gay marriage and civil rights stuff, still a lot of people are against gay people and often are racist to different looking people. Looking at that it really makes me sad what the world has become. We are improving but there are still way too many narrow minded people outside and as society we must fight against it.**

"Tell me again, how you convinced me?"

"Because you love this hot boy." Will said wriggling with his eyebrows as he laughed. He was holding hands with Nico as they strolled through the town of New York. Together with their friends they wanted to go on a small shopping tour just so they could have some party tonight.

Behind them were Piper and Hazel who were chatting happily with each other, Frank and Jason who seemed to have some conversation over Roman stuff and Leo and Calypso who were kinda in their own world. Percy and Annabeth decided to spent some time alone.

"Ohh I am excited. I never really went to a shooping tour with you guys before." Hazel said from the back excited.

Nico turned around to see Piper grinning. "It is good trust me. As long you don't exaggerate it like Drew and make a huge deal about your appearance, then it is fun to shop with your friends."

"But only if it is not about clothes Beauty Queen!" Leo shouted from the back grinning while Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is better than go shopping for some strange tools." Piper countered back grinning.

"What?!" Leo cried putting his hand on his chest. "How dare you...you...you...mechanical hater." he said pretended to be offended.

Piper also fake gasped at that. "Awww did I hurt little Leo's feelings?"

Leo pretended to wipe some tears away. "Yes you did."

Piper laughed at that, put Leo under her headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Leo cried fighting back. Soon they both were in an sibling fight with each other with both of them trying to ruffle each other's hair.

Nico shook his head. "I swear, those two are like long lost twins."

Jason laughed at this. "You don't even know the whole story Nico."

Calypso chuckled. "At first I didn't knew you can even have such a close platonic relationship with the opposite gender, but those two proofed me wrong."

Will grinned. "I find it's cute. Did you ever had such a fight with Hazel?" he asked his boyfriend.

Nico and Hazel then looked at each other. "Um, no, not that I know of it." he said.

Hazel nodded. "Nico and I always get along and we are not as hyperactive as the two of them." she said smiling.

Frank kissed her. "It's a good thing. I don't think we need two more of them in our group." he said chuckling.

That made everyone laugh and Piper and Leo cried out at this. "Hey!"

Nico laughed as the two of them protested. He was glad to be able to enjoy some time with his friends.

"Are you two holding hands?" suddenly a new voice asked from behind. The voice was deep and it sounded like it was disgusted.

Nico turned around to a see a tall white man with brown hair and brown eyes looking at them with a disturbed face. He looked like he was about 35 years old.

Nico frowned at this. "Yeah, got a problem with this?" Behind him his friends looked like to defend Nico and Will immediately if the man tried to make some comments.

"This is disgusting! This is wrong, two guys shouldn't be holding hands with each other." he said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"How in the world is that wrong?!" Hazel cried in the defense for her brother. "If two people are happy with each other, then let them be! It's none of your business!" she cried in anger.

"You shut up and go back to your hood where you came from!" the man spat.

The others gasped at this and Nico wanted to punch the man in the face for this sentence.

"What did you just said?!" Piper cried outraged.

"What is wrong with you?! Apologize to my girlfriend now!" Frank cried in anger. He looked like he wanted to jump on the man immediately. Hazel now had some tears in her eyes and Nico feared the worse.

The man just sneered at him. "Oh, first some disgusting gay faggot and now some chink with a nigger girl. What has the world become?"

The group gasped. How can one man be so cruel? After he said those words Nico had enough of this man. He took a step forward and punched the man straight in the face.

The man was surprised by the attack but just laughed. "Oh the truth hurts doesn't it? Your kind shouldn't even exist. A relationship is between a man and a woman and not something like that." he said disgusted by their sight.

"You shut the hell up!" Leo cried from behind furiously. His eyes were pure of rage. Calypso and Jason had to held him behind but they were both on the edge of attacking the man.

"And looking by your group all of you seem to be in a relationship with a different race." he sneered. He looked at Jason and Calypso. "Why do you have to betray your kind to be with those people." he spat pointing at the rest of the group. "Foreigners." he said in pure disgust.

"You aren't even a native American! Your people invaded America and took it from the Native Americans so don't you dare speak bad about others!" Piper screeched.

Nico was breathing uncontrollably. All the words...all the bad memories they came back.

"But it's true isn't it, it's..." the man started to say, but Will cut him of.

"Will you just shut up?!" he cried furiously making everyone turn around to him. The man just looked at him in pure disgust.

"Who are you to have the right to judge over us? You don't even know us! You know nothing about us and never will, so just shut up okay before I call the police for intruding our privacy." Will shouted at him.

The man just laughed. "Privacy? We are in the public here."

Jason stared at the man coldly. "But this is America. We live in a democracy and don't tolerate racial slurs and bigots like you." he said coldly. "For those statements, the police can arrest you."

"You should just go and leave us alone." Calypso said coldly.

The man just simply laughed. "Oh please, I am just saying my opinion."

Suddenly a voice came from behind shocking them all. "Oh great goodness, are you deaf or something? Leave those poor children alone! What have they done to you?!" a elderly woman cried. She had a bit of Grey hair and wore glasses.

"Those two are gay and the others have betrayed our kind." the man sneered.

"Are you serious?! So what if they are gay? If they are happy then it's okay. And this is just racist!" the woman cried outraged.

The man just laughed. "Oh so you are one of them."

"Oh just shut the fuck up okay." an African American from the background shouted at the man. "Not them are the one who are disgusting, but you!"

Suddenly more and more people came to their aid to defend them. Most of them still just passed them through which angered Nico. Why were they just ignoring the scene?

Despite all the defense the man didn't looked like he regretted anything. "You two are a disgrace for all human. Go burn in hell." he told them with pure contempt.

That was the last straw for Nico. Tears welled in his eyes as he ran away. He heard some people shouting his name, but he ignored them. He just wanted to get away from the place.

He didn't knew where he was running but it didn't mattered. All his fears came back as the words of the man haunted him. _Disgrace...disgusting…_

He found a bench and sat on there trying to blink the tears away. Even through Nico hated that man he couldn't help but think that he may be true.

For what felt like an eternity he just sat there thinking about the mans words. Was that what he was? Some...disgrace? Someone that shouldn't exist? But didn't that mean that Will was that too? He shook his head. He was maybe a disgrace, but never Will. The man was wrong.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. He blinked to see Hazel hugging him tightly. Too his surprise there was also Leo standing behind them showing comfort to Nico.

"Nico what that man said...it's all not true." Hazel said softly.

Nico felt how the tears fell down his cheek. "But...what...what if it was true. After all evolution designed woman and man to be together...not people like us."

At this Hazel hit Nico on the arm. "Nico di Angelo! Don't you dare think like this! I swear I am going to kill the man and torture him if I ever see him again." she said dangerously.

Leo nodded furiously. "Don't listen to the jerk Neeks. He knows nothing. If it comforts you, you and Will are not the only one sitting in this boat."

Nico stared at him confused. "What are you..." he asked then stared at Leo in shock. Hazel also turned around to look at Leo in surprise.

"Wait, you mean, you are gay?!" Nico cried.

Leo laughed. "Well, bisexual, but yeah, I am not hetero either." he said.

Hazel blinked. "Wow, how did I never noticed that? Who did you had a crush on?" she asked. Now Nico was also curious.

Leo blushed. "Um remember the whole Sammy thing and how well it was kinda awkward around us because I had a slight crush on you Hazel?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...turns around I liked Frank too." Leo said looking nervously.

Nico stared at Leo. This was definitely something he didn't expect. "Wait, what?" Hazel asked in shock. "You...you had a crush on both of us?!" she cried.

Leo flinched and nodded. "I...I hope you don't see me differently."

Hazel stared at him with her mouth open, but after a short while she smiled at him. "Of course not Leo, I...I am just surprised."

Nico then did something what surprised himself. "Thanks." he said hugging Leo.

Leo was surprised by the hug. "I thought no touching." Leo said laughing.

"Oh shut it." Nico mumbled as her leaned into Leo. Hazel who smiled at them went to them and gave them both a hug.

"Don't you dare think that you are not as worthy as the others, same for you Leo." Hazel said softly.

Nico smiled at his sisters words and Leo grinned. "Don't worry Miss Metal Detector and same for you. Don't you dare think less of you just because this monkey, even through this is an insult of the monkeys, called you some racist names."

Hazel had some tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. "I know." she said softly. "Does Calypso know about your preferences?"

Leo nodded. "She was the first I ever told about this. She...she helped me through a lot." he said.

Hazel smiled glad that her friend has found such a nice girl. Nico smiled too. He finally felt accepted and not like a dirtbag. His whole life he was running away from his fears. And when he was confronted with one of them today, he realized that it didn't matter if he had all his friends and family who supported him.

"Let's get back. The others must be worried." Nico said softly, while Leo and Hazel nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." he said punching Nico's arm. All three of them went back trying not to think about the words from the man. Nico still thought about them, but he couldn't help but laugh at them. The man was just as Kronos or Gaia, he would never know what true love is. And he would never destroy his relationship with Will.

As Nico saw Will he immediately ran to Will hugging him surprising Will at this. He noticed that now some officers were standing in front of the man talking to him. It didn't looked good for him. He grinned at that. He smirked and shortly made some skeletons men coming out of the ground, so only the man could see them. He saw how the man shrieked and pointed back at where the skeletons was, but it already vanished. The officers only looked at the man as if he had lost it.

Will laughed. "That was epic Nico!"

Nico grinned. "Told you I can be funny."

Will smiled at that, but then rubbed his neck. "So...um if you don't want to be with me together, then I...I understand."

Nico gasped at him in shock. "Why would you think that?!"

Will blushed at that embarrassed. "Doesn't matter."

At this Nico hit him in the chest angrily. "Will Solace, I love you okay? And nothing will change this. Not some douchebag, not Gaia, not our parents, not even you." he said glaring at him.

Will just laughed at that and kissed him. "God, I love you. Have I ever told you how cute you are when you are angry?"

Nico smirked at that. "You could tell me a bit more." he said.

Will laughed. "Will do Death Boy."

Nico smiled. He looked around to see the others talking to each other. Hazel and Frank were hugging each other with Frank whispering comforting words to her. Calypso was holding Leo's hand as he told Piper and Jason something. Jason looked surprised and Piper gasped. Nico figured that Leo told them about his secret. Piper immediately hugged him seeming to tell him that everything is okay and Jason clapped him on the shoulders.

Nico smiled. It didn't matter what the man said. It didn't matter what other people said. The only thing that mattered was the love he had with his friends, his sister and Will. And in the end love conquers everything.

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I really struggled writing this, because I hate to write racist or homophobic comments. It makes me feel bad and it's just a really strange feeling. Till now in the story everyone seemed to accept Nico and Will's relationship, but I wanted to show you guys that a lot of people are still against it and they are showing it. It's a really sad fact, that we can't ignore. In the fic you guys have read how many people sometimes in such situations just ignore all the insults, simply they don't want to get involved. In the end it doesn't matter if you didn't stepped in if you were afraid, thinking that it was not you place to say something or if you agreed with the insults: Through your ignoring you made yourself guilty in not stepping in and helping those in needed. So I hope in the future I can hope more people start to get more open minded and step in in such conflicts. It's our choices that make the world that how it is and we can make the world beautiful with our choices. Please sent me a review if you liked this chapter. I really hope I didn't offended anyone with my chapter. I simply wanted to show you guys another side.**

 **We are all one human race. It doesn't matter if you are black, white, chinese, latino, gay, bi, trans, pan, hetero, religious or atheistic: we are all one human race and we should all respect each other. There are no borders between colors, preferences and religious activities. If you are nice to me, then I am nice to you and other way around. It's your personality that is important and it's the diversity that makes this world beautiful.**

 **P.S.: I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! University is a pain in the ass and I have got way tooo many ideas for new stories. Seriously sometimes I wish my mind would shut up :p**


End file.
